Sakura and the Big Slightly BadTempered Wolf
by StarDragon
Summary: Same story, thought I'd change the title a bit. Anyway, it's not a fractured Fairytale, but does involve a princess, a reincarnation, an obssessive-compulsive camerawoman, and a stuffed animal...among other...~things~...Oh, and some Romance. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Cherry Blossom and the Big (Slightly) Bad-tempered Wolf 

My first stab at a fantasy. (Mind you, Fantasy is one of my fave genre, so it was only a matter of time until I did one…) The first chap. is more of an introduction to some characters and such, but all the magic/fantasy creatures will come into it eventually

Anyway, sit back and enjoy!

…Thedisclaimer…idon'townnothing,wellexcepttocharactersofmyowncreation,butallothersfromCCSbelongtoClamp^-^… 

Ages:

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran…heck, all their classmates etc, are…uh let's say…16…to make things interesting.

Princess Leonora: 14

Princess Hallanna: 12 

I'll add in more as more characters come in. ^_^

Let's get onto the basic gist of things shall we?

This pretty much follows the basic CCS storyline, except I've strategically made a few changes here and there. ::clears throat, pulls out and starts to read from scroll:: Sakura has sealed and transformed the cards, Eriol lives somewhere in Tomeoda (coz I said) and has since split (broken up, whatever) with Kaho (coz I also said). Syaoran is in Hong Kong (coz I also also said) coz of Li family stuff (I'll get to that later), and has limited contact with people outside the clan (I'll also get into that later). None of that love confession stuff has happened…yet (^ _~) They're just "good friends"…or so they say. 

Expect quite a bit of OOC, but you tend to get that in my stories…I _tried_ to keep them in character as much as possible…but, well…you'll see… 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

1st Person POV: Unknown location

My lungs burned, and my legs ached relentlessly, begging me to stop, but I couldn't. I could hear _them _right behind me, feel their jaws snap at my feet. The sound of their hungry cries urged me on. I was not going to die tonight. Not out here. 

Swatting at the branches around me that threatened to slow me down, I slid through the slick mud that covered the land and skidded down a small slope, in a different direction than I had been going. A loud screech and a crash was enough indication to know that my sudden change of direction had slowed the beasts' down, at least for a bit. But I wasn't going to stop. The diversion was just the distraction I needed to form a spell. They had been too close on my heels before, but a quick glance behind me was enough to see that I would be able to get away in time…barely. 

Magic crackled around my fingertips as I hastily formed the spell in my mind. Unfortunately for me, the particular creatures that were chasing me were attracted to magic, and it only drove them on faster, but I had no other choice. Trying to ignore the screeching behind me I threw a ball of crackling magic ahead of me and shouted "Portal! OPEN!" The ball of magic hit the ground and exploded, then formed a circular doorway, the centre showing my destination. I didn't know where exactly I was going, but as far as I was concerned, anywhere was better than here. 

I dived through, and landed painfully on the hard floor on the other side. I rolled over, just in time to see one of the beasts' leap through, but I was ready for it, and with a twist of magic I closed the doorway before anymore could come through, plunging me into darkness. The demon, since only half was actually through the doorway when I closed it, was now…well… half the demon it used to be. The remaining part hit the ground and dissolved in a flash of purple fire. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lay down on the cool hard ground. That was the good thing about demons I suppose, no blood, no gore, they just dissolve and disappear. Made cleaning up after them a heck of a lot easier. My eyes started to droop, my body urgently needing rest after having been running for so long, so ignoring my better judgement to investigate the area I was now in, I closed my eyes and felt myself start to drift off. The last thought that filtered into my mind before I lost consciousness was about the little side effect the portal had…but that was the demon's problem. Or what was left of it anyway. 

~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV: Li mansion Library, Hong Kong

There was a flare of magic a second before a rippling doorway of some kind suddenly appeared in between a row of books and manuscripts that resided in the vast Li clan library. The doorway shivered and _something _fell out of it. Or half of something. The thing was black, had a pair of clawed feet and a long tail, and had probably been joined to head and torso at some point. But that didn't last for long. The body started to shiver and warp… before turning into half a very distressed looking black kettle. 

A few minutes later, a youngish looking man walked into the library, having sensed the strange surge of power only minutes before. He frowned and brushed a few locks of long messy brown hair out of his eyes and bent down to pick up the small beaten black kettle off the ground. The slightly bent-in-the-wrong-direction-spout fell off and landed on the hard wood floor with a clatter. The young man blinked and was about to lean over to pick up the wayward spout when the kettle in his hand, as well as the spout on the ground, dissolved in a flare of purple flames. He blinked again and frowned, before mumbling in a deep voice, "Well…that's something you don't see everyday…"

~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV 

Why does everything have to happen when I'm by myself? When I was ten, there had been strange noises coming from my Dads' downstairs library and of course, I had been by myself…with only my cheerleading baton to protect me…which would have done a _whole _lot of damage if I were up against, say, an axe-wielding maniac. Fortunately for me, the strange noise actually led me to my destiny, led me to the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura Cards, and well…you know the rest. 

But anyway, back to the present. I had been idly flicking through a magazine when a sudden surge of magic almost made me jump right out of my skin. Kero had found it particularly amusing when I fell off the couch I had been lying on, but had gone serious when the level of magic dropped, but didn't disappear.

I silently summoned my wand, a little peeved that my formally relaxing holidays' were going to be disrupted and crept down the hall, "What do you think it is?"

Kero, having changed into his true form crouched and stalked towards the door that led into the basement. "Dunno…ready?"

I nodded silently as he pushed the door open with his muzzle. The door creaked quietly in protest as we crept through. I couldn't see anything yet, but I could sense a presence in the room. Strangely though, I couldn't sense any movement…in fact it almost felt…

"She's unconscious…"

Kero was crouched beside the body of a girl who looked to be in her teens, probably a few years younger than I was. She was dressed in torn, muddy, but very unusual looking clothing. I couldn't get a good look though; the light coming through the doorway wasn't enough, so I mentally turned the lights on in the room. Kero changed back into his false form as I placed my fingers on her throat to check her pulse. "Her pulse is good…she looks pretty beat up though…do you know where she's from?"

Kero shook his head slowly, as if he wasn't really sure if he did or not, then sat back in the air rubbing his chin in thought. "She's defiantly has magic, it feels familiar somehow, but I'm not sure... and her clothes. I dunno, looks like something out of a Shakespeare play" He snorted "Or maybe she just got attacked by Tomoyo…she _can_ be pretty scary when she's got a new line of clothing…" He ignored the dirty look I gave him and continued "I mean, the outfit practically screams Tomoyo…"

I decided to ignore the comment, even though he _did_ have a point, and got back to the crisis at hand. I frowned in concentration and checked her aura. "I can't sense any evil in her…" 

Kero snorted again and replied, "Yeah but that's what you said about the brat and look at all the trouble _he_ caused…"

I glared at Kero as I lifted the girl off the ground with the Float Card. "_He_ didn't cause any trouble, in fact as I recall, _he_ actually helped us on more than one occasion."

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

I placed the girl gently on the couch and cleaned and repaired her clothing with a twist of my magic. Her clothing _was_ pretty unusual, well, in comparison to our styles. Her outfit reminded me a lot of what Link form the Legend of Zelda wears, except the girls tunic thing was dark blue in color, and she had on slightly baggy pants instead of the white leggings that Link has. Actually, the outfit didn't look as though it fitted her properly; it seemed more to be cut for a guy, not for a girl. 

"Kero, could you keep an eye on her, I'm going to call Tomoyo."

He nodded and settled himself on the coffee table as I stood up and went to find the phone.

I dialed her number, then leaned up against the wall as I listened to the tone. It rang for a few times before it was picked up. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking"

"Hey Tomoyo, it's Sakura"

"Hi Sakura! Finished the chores early today?"

"Yeah, but…::short pause:: are you doing anything right now?"

"Not at the moment, do you want to go to the park or something"

"No…something happened. Can you get here as soon as possible?"

I could practically hear her eyebrow rise at that last comment, but Tomoyo simply replied. "Sure, be there in 5"

I placed the phone in the cradle and walked outside to the gate to wait for Tomoyo. Her limo pulled up a few minutes later. Tomoyo, smiling a bit too happily for my liking, said hello and stepped out of the limo after telling her driver and bodyguards something. I noticed with a bit of trepidation that she had her camera along with her, but I think it would probably take a lot of major surgery to separate the two. "So, what's the emergency? Did Syaoran call and propose and you two have decided to elope, or has he just called and proposed and now you two want me to design your wedding?" I blinked and stared blankly at her hopeful expression. "Uh…no…not quite…it has nothing to do with Syaoran"

Tomoyo let out an exasperated sigh and gave me a slightly irritated look. "Then what's with all the mystery? The last time you where this secretive was the night before the dance where you were going with Syaoran, and you were embarrassed because you still hadn't found anything to wear."

Ignoring the comment about Syaoran (which didn't actually happen as she was suggesting mind you), I sighed and rubbed my temples. "I know I know, I'm sorry…come in, I'll show you."

She obediently followed me inside and towards the couch. 

"Well, the whole outfit is just wrong for her, much too masculine for her physique, it's a good thing you called me Sakura, this girl is in serious need of some fashion advice."

I rubbed my temples again and muttered. "Not the clothes Tomoyo, the girl _in_ the clothes…"

She arched an eyebrow and gave the girl another once-ever. "What about her?"

Kero floated up from his spot on the coffee table. "We found her unconscious in the basement, and she has some pretty strong magic in her."

"Is she…you know…evil?"

I shook my head. "No…I haven't felt magic like this before but it doesn't _feel_ evil"

That was one of my many, more useful traits, I had an ability to sense whether something was good or evil. Comes in real handy when you need to know whom you can trust.

"Do you have any idea where she comes from…or how she actually ended up in your basement?"

Kero and I both shook our heads at the same time. "We won't find out until she wakes up, and I think it will be best if we let her sleep. She seems pretty exhausted."

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Well, while we wait, I'll just whip up a few kawaii outfits for her to wear!"

I blinked as Tomoyo whipped a tape measure from her purse and start to take measurements of the still unconscious girl. I shook my head and sat in an armchair as Tomoyo started muttering to herself, and begin to pull swatches of material from her bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Mysterious girl person's POV

I felt myself start to awaken, but my eyes felt as though they were weighed down by lead weights, and they refused to open. I heard voices above me and stiffened. * _Oh no…What have I gotten myself into now? _* I sat perfectly still, pretending to be asleep, and listened in on the conversation at hand.

"…can't believe you have all that material with you Tomoyo…it's actually kind of frightening…"

A girl, she sounded a bit older than I was, answered, whom I assumed to be this 'Tomoyo' person. "But Sakura, you know it comes in handy…remember that time when you were going out on a date with Syaoran and Kero accidentally spilt chocolate pudding on the only good clean pair of clothes you had? Who was the ever trusting faithful friend who stood by you and provided you with a _really_ kawaii little outfit that took Syaoran's breath away" short pause, "Hmmmm?"

I heard a sigh, probably this 'Sakura' girl, who sounded the same age as the Tomoyo girl. "Tomoyo, firstly, it _wasn't_ a date. As I correctly recall, the whole group was going. Secondly it wasn't an accident because, as I recall, _you_ were the one who told Kero that Syaoran was coming. And that was _after _I specifically told you _not_ to because, as I also remember telling you, Kero was in a real bad mood with Syaoran after he locked him in the cupboard for a day. And as a consequence of that, sprayed the chocolate pudding over me when Syaroan's name was mentioned by _you_." Sakura took a deep breath, before continuing, "Thirdly, the only reason it 'took Syaoran's breath away' was because Touya saw him gawking at me and tried to strangle him."

I heard a male-like voice start to chuckle. "Heh heh, that was pretty funny"

"Just…_stay out of this Kero_…"

* _Kero?…waaaiiitt…I know that name…_ * 

"Okay okay, but still, wherever this girl is from, she'll draw too much attention to herself wearing _that_…" short pause "so that's where I come in!"

I heard an exasperated sigh then, "Wouldn't it be easier if she just borrowed some of my clothes?"

"Of course not, her physique is different to yours. The clothes won't fit properly."

I heard another, quieter sigh, then Sakura mumbled in a tired sounding voice. "Okay Tomoyo, you're the fashion designer…"

This was followed by an excited giggle, then the sound of fading footsteps.

"I don't know why you bother Sakura, I mean how long have you known Tomoyo?"

"I don't know, I've lost count, what's your point?"

"My point is, you should know you can't convince her _not_ to make clothing…you'd have a better chance convincing the kid to give up martial arts and join The Wiggles."

There was another sigh; then the one called Kero spoke up again. "So why did you call Tomoyo anyway?"

"She's my best friend, I tell her everything. And besides if she found out something magical happened, resulting in strange people turning up in my basement, and I didn't tell her about it, she'd never speak to me again."

"…Good point"

"So…how long do you think she'll be out for?"

There was a pause "It's strange, she feels as though she's recovered sufficient strength and magic to at least wake up…but she's still out…" The voice got a little louder, as if he was leaning closer or something. "Maybe we should just tie her up in the chamber and leave her until she comes to." I flinched. * _chamber? _* His voice sounded amused. "Or should we just torture her for a bit? It's your choice Sakura…" At that, my eyes flew open, and I scrambled away from whoever had been talking. "St-stay away from me!"

The girl looked a little surprised to see me awake and reached out a hand to stop me. "Hey, hey, it's okay, he was just kidding!" I continued to scramble back, and the girl turned to scowl at the thing that was hovering in the air. It was small and yellow, and had a pair of white wings. "Nice one Kero, now look what you've done."

The little flying thing she was referring to; Kero, smiled and sat back in the air. "Hey, at least I got her to wake up…she wasn't asleep by the way, just pretending."

The girl, Sakura, blinked. "Oh…right." Turning back to me, she smiled reassuringly and offered a hand to help me sit up. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. And don't mind Kero, he's just like that." 

I hesitated for a second, but used the time to search their auras. The girl was amazingly strong, and was surrounded by a bright pink aura. The small animal thing, Kero, wasn't quite _as_ strong, but strong none-the-less, and was surrounded by a gold aura. But neither had anything negative about them. Letting out a mental sigh of relief, I took the hand the girl offered, and allowed her to pull me into a sitting position. She smiled and introduced herself. 

"My name is Sakura, and this poor excuse for a stuffed animal is Kero…" 

Kero glared at her "Hey!"

She ignored him and smiled, before turning to look into another room and called out. "Hey Tomoyo, she's awake!"

A voice, one of the voices I heard before when I was first waking up, called back "Really? Great! I just finished an outfit."

Sakura turned back to me, and smiled slightly at my confused expression as Tomoyo came in carrying a pile of clothing. "This is my best friend Tomoyo…"

I looked from Tomoyo, to Kero, then back to Sakura, and hesitantly answered. "Um…hello…my name…is Leonora…" 

They all smiled and Tomoyo replied. "Nice to meet you Leonora." 

I smiled shyly, then tried to compose myself. "Um, this might sound a bit silly, but…where am I?"

Sakura blinked and replied. "Well, currently, you're at my house, in Tomoeda, which is in Japan…you…don't come from around here do you?"

I expelled a breath then slumped against the chair I was sitting in. "No…I'm so sorry for intruding on your home like this…but…" I paused and sighed, looking at me hands. "I didn't have much of a choice"

Sakura eyed Tomoyo and Kero, then asked. "Do you want to tell us about it?"

They had magic…well the one called Tomoyo didn't, but she was obviously a good friend with the other two, so she would know about it. By the style of clothing and my surroundings, I figured I was pretty far away from home. I continued after a short hesitation. "I suppose I'd better…I come from a place called Forlynn. This might sound a little unusual, but I _think_ it's another dimension to yours."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, nothing strikes me as unusual anymore, go on…"

"Well, I'm a princess…my Mother and Father are the King and Queen of the Forlynnian Kingdom. I have sister, Hallanna, but she is younger than I am, so I'm the next in line for the throne. Anyway, because of that, I have certain…obligations…because I'm destined to be the next ruler of our kingdom. I have to be strong in both mind, spirit, magic and physical strength. I'm good in the physical strength department, my father and his best knights taught me to fight and defend myself, and he's the strongest in the land. My tutors say I'm very intelligent, and that I have a strong spirit…it's just…" I paused and looked guiltily down at my feet. "I'm not…very good when it comes to magic…" 

"Is that why you ended up here?" 

"It is part of it. I tried all the best magic tutors, and I learned how to do everything easy enough, it's just there's a big difference between _knowing_ how to perform a spell and actually _performing_ a spell. I spent every waking hour practicing, some things I finally got, but others seemed to constantly backfire on me. One in particular…I was practicing in the woods near our castle, when a transport spell backfired."

"And that's how you ended up here…"

"No, it worked, more or less. But instead of taking me back to the castle like it was supposed to, it sent me to the Forsaken Lands, that's the home for demons, and all the really nasty evil things of our world. I am lucky to be alive; I had been running for days, when I finally managed to lose most of the creatures. So I tried the transport spell again, but I didn't have time to concentrate on where I was going to end up. As far as I was concerned, _anywhere_ was better than the Forsaken lands. Luckily, I managed to shake off most of the creatures, and I got through. One managed to get through with me, but I closed the doorway in time." I smirked slightly and continued. "Let's just say…he isn't exactly whole anymore…"

Sakura screwed up her nose. "Are you saying there's half a demon thingy sitting in my basement?"

"Oh no, when they are killed, they dissolve."

"Oh…right…that's handy…so that's how you ended up here."

I nodded. 

"Wow…that's pretty intense Princess," Tomoyo smiled reassuringly at me and continued. "But don't worry your safe with us now!"

I smiled, probably for the first time in days. "Thank you, and please, just call me Leo. Princess is too formal, and umm…people usually only call me Leonora when I'm in trouble."

"Okay, no problem."

I smiled. It seemed the Gods were finally smiling down on me. Although I wasn't exactly sure where I had ended up, I was fortunate enough to have stumbled into a place that seemed really friendly. I was about to start asking my new found friends a few questions, when my stomach quiet rudely started to growl. I sweatdropped.

Sakura grinned and stood up. "Hungry? I'll go and whip up something for you…"

I smiled guiltily and looked at my feet. "I'm sorry…I haven't exactly eaten properly for a few days…"

"It's no problem, cooking is one of my specialties!"

Kero snorted and called after her as she left the room. "Yeah, that's only if you don't manage to burn it first…"

"Hey! Right, that's it, no pudding for _you_"

Kero's face fell. "Aahh…I was only kidding Sakura…" He floated off and into the kitchen, leaving me with Tomoyo. She smiled and kneeled on the ground next the couch. "They'll be gone for a while…here, I made you some clothes to wear." I glanced down, and was momentarily surprised to see that the outfit I was wearing was clean and repaired. * _…one of them must have used magic, good thing to, otherwise Garret would have killed me…*_ I glanced at Tomoyo, she was laying out the clothing on the floor. It was the first time I had been able to get a good look at their clothing. It was unusual compared to what I'm used to, but I liked the look of some of the things.

I smiled slightly, "I don't normally dress like this. My mother insists on me wearing these elegant gowns where ever I go, but I kept setting them alight whenever I practiced my magic." I smoothed a wrinkle in the blue tunic and sighed. "This belongs to Garret, he's an apprentice of one of my father's knights." Tomoyo eyed my face as I felt my cheeks start to flush as I continued. "Mother is perfectly okay with me acting as I like, as long as I at least look like a lady."

"So Garret loaned it to you so you could practice properly? …Seems like a nice guy this Garret…"

I felt my face burn up slightly more. "Oh yes, he's very kind, and very brave…There was this one night when I was 14, I had broken my leg in a ::cough:: err _magical accident_…anyway, rebels stormed the castle…he stayed by my side all night, to protect me because I wasn't in a condition to protect myself…" I sighed, perhaps a bit too dreamily than I had intended. I paused mid sigh and glanced at Tomoyo. She had this…unusual expression on her face…I wasn't exactly sure what it meant. She seemed to break herself out of whatever thoughts were occupying her attention and eyed me. "Seems like you and Garret have a little…magic… going on between the two of you…" She raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly…I couldn't help thinking it looked rather predatory. "Wouldn't you say?"

I looked at her with an expression that was half embarrassment, half mortification. "Oh no! No…we are…we are just…friends." I was hoping she would just forget it…

"Sounds to me like it's a bit _more_ than friends…"

Nope, no chance of that happening…

Sakura and Kero, who entered the room carrying food, saved me any further explanation. "Don't mind her, she's like that with me and one of my friends too. It's useless trying to convince he otherwise. She's stubborn."

Tomoyo looked indignant. "I am not stubborn, I am merely stating a well known fact."

Sakura gazed at Tomoyo with a weary expression. "Oh and what fact would that be Tomoyo?"

"That you and Syaoran are most definitely a couple."

Sakura let out a sigh that suggested that this was an argument on which she had fought many times before. "Tomoyo, we've been through this, we are _just good friends_." She shot Tomoyo and Kero a look as they simultaneously rolled their eyes, although Kero looked a bit more angry than Tomoyo who just looked like she didn't believe a word Sakura was saying. I could sympathize with Sakura; my sister was like this. Sakrua sighed and looked pointedly at Tomoyo. "I don't care what you say Tomoyo, and besides, if it _does _actually turn out to be more than that…he's in Hong Kong, I'm in Japan…we're too far apart…"

Tomoyo seemed to be satisfied with that confession and dropped the subject. 

Sakura changed the subject and started spreading out a few plates. "So…who's hungry?"

The food was a little different to what I was used to, but it was still delicious. I was quite happily making my way through my third helping when there was a sound of a doorbell. Sakura frowned and wiped her hands on a napkin and stood up. "I wonder who that is…"

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: 

I frowned slightly as I walked briskly down the hallway. We usually didn't get visitors this late in the evening. * _Probably people trying to sell something_ * I opened the door preparing myself for a speech on the wonderful world of steak knives when the person looked up to face me. 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "…Eriol? What are you doing here?"

He smiled and half-bowed in greeting before presenting me with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Our dear Tomoyo called and said something about you, Syaoran and proposal. I am here to congratulate you two on a long and prosperous life together."

I blinked and scowled slightly. "Firstly, when I called Tomoyo, I didn't mention _anything _about Syaoran…she's been reading between the lines again…although _which _lines I'm still trying to figure out. Secondly, Syaoran is still in Hong Kong, and for the _hundredth_ time, we are just _friends_…Clear?"

Eriols' eyebrow rose. "Crystal" His trademark smile returned to his face. "Keep the flowers anyway" 

"Right…errr…thanks…" I sighed and allowed him to enter as I stumbled down the hall with the oversized bouquet. "Umm, it's actually a good thing you came, there's someone I'd like you to meet…"

His eyebrow rose again in interest as he followed me into the kitchen, then into the lounge room after I'd deposited the flowers into a vase. "Eriol, meet Princess Leonora…but she prefers to be called…"

"Leo?"

I blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Leo tilted her head to the side as if confused, but a happy smile lit her features as she stood up. "Master Eriol, it is so good to see you!"

"Huh?"

Tomoyo glanced from Leo to Eriol, then back to Leo. "You two…know each other?"

Leo beamed a smile and replied. "Of course! Master Eriol was one of my tutors for magic!" She clasped her hands together. "I haven't seen him in years…you have grown up Master Eriol, I almost didn't recognise you!"

I blinked and eyed Eriol. He simply smiled calmly back at me. 

"Um…care to explain Eriol?"

He nodded then sat comfortably on a chair. "I trust Leo has filled you in on the basics of her origin…" he glanced at her, "Correct?" She nodded, so he continued. "The place she comes from is like a parallel to Earth. An opposite, magically speaking, is probably the best way of putting it. They use magic like we use electricity. In her home the majority of people have magic like the majority here don't. Understand?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain how you know her."

He waved his hand around in the air as if it was all old news. "People…or should I say magicians, sorcerers and such have been 'crossing over' between worlds for centuries. It's a fairly difficult spell to do, so it's only performed by upper level sorcerers." He looked at Leo and smiled. "I must say I'm proud of you Leo, you have certainly come a long way if you've managed to master a transport spell that allowed you to cross worlds." Leo looked uncomfortable and glanced down at her feet. "Uh…well, I wouldn't say…_master_…exactly…uhh…"

Eriol gazed at her with an expression of interest. Leo sighed then told him what she told us.

Eriol frowned when she got to the part about the portal closing and the demon consequently getting…err…downsized. 

"What's wrong?" 

He rubbed his chin. "There's a side effect when using a portal that crosses between worlds. We're not really sure why it happens, but it happens. Possibly something to do with magical residue…that's not important. Anyway…" He paused and flicked his fingers. A piece of paper and a pen appeared on the table. He knelt down and drew a long tunnel on the paper as he explained. "Basically the portal…" He pointed to one end of the tunnel, then to the other. "Takes you form place A, to place B. But…" He drew another tunnel, this one branching off form the first. "There is always a second destination…it isn't as stable as the original but it is still powerful enough to do some pretty strange things."

I eyed the drawing a little confused. "So what prevents you from going through the unstable one?" 

"The only way you go to the unstable one is if the destination portal is closed before you get through, or if you are close enough to the unstable one and get sucked into it. But that is rare. The other half of the demon would have been dropped off somewhere and dissolved."

"Oh…well that's good…but what about the strange things you mentioned?"

"Well the unstable one has been known to…change things…it's reversible, but that is difficult to do." He glanced at Leo. "The things you were chasing, from what you described…they were Keetle's…am I correct?" She nodded, as Eriol explained, smiling slightly. "Our dear half a demon probably turned into a kettle then…it has a tendency to turn you into something that is similar to your spirit or your name." He looked at me and smiled. "If it was you, it probably would have turned you into a bunch of Cherry blossoms, as that is what your name means." 

I blinked and nodded slowly, "Okay, I think I get it…but what makes you think the keetle thing turned into a kettle?"

"Experience, and the name 'keetle' comes from 'kettle'…they called them that because that particular demon shoots steam at you…they are sometimes called 'steam demon's'…the steam's hot enough to strip the flesh right off the bone in mere seconds."

"Oh…how nice."

Leo snorted ruefully, "Yeah, lucky for me they just wanted to eat me, otherwise they would have just saved the energy and melted me on the spot." 

"Oh…how nice…"

Leo smirked ruefully. "That's why they call them the Forsaken lands, and why they tell you to avoid that place at all costs…it gets pretty nasty."

Kero popped up from his spot among the food and spoke up, although it was a little difficult since his mouth was still considerable stuffed with food. " 'I oou ay oob onei…"

"Swallow Kero, then speak…"

He stopped, gulped down the food and began again, this time in something that we could actually understand. "I was saying, I would pay good money to see the look on that poor saps face when a half beaten black kettle suddenly appears then burst into flames for no good reason." He smiled then continued to stuff hi face with food. 

Leo was gazing at Kero as he managed to cram something bigger than his head into his mouth, then shifted her gaze to Eriol. "_Kero_…isn't that the same name of one of your guardians?"

Eriol nodded, glanced at Kero and smiled.

Leo blinked. "_Him_?…But…I thought he was supposed to be…_bigger_…"

I smiled and replied. "He is…this is just his false form…Kero, quit jamming your food hole and show her." Kero shot me a dirty look but a second later and in a flurry of feathers, a considerably large, less-stuffed-animal-like winged lion was sitting in the lounge room…and still sorry to say, stuffing his face. The food was gone in a flash and a satisfied looking giant winged lion changed back into a satisfied looking yellow stuffed animal. "Ahhhhh, that was good Sakura, you should cook like this more often."

I sighed, then glanced around the room. Leo was looking at me with this weird expression on her face. "What? What's wrong"

"It's just…your aura…it's very powerful…and Kero is staying with you and everything…" She hesitated then asked. "Do you have the Clow Book? Master Eriol was telling me about it last time he came to visit." 

"Uh…well technically now it's called the Sakura book…I transformed them years ago…"

She looked nothing short of shocked. "You _transformed _them?! Wow…you're more powerful than I thought…" She giggled then grinned slightly evilly, "My sister is just going to _die_ when I tell her I met _the_ card mistress…"

"What's so big about that? I thought Eriol said that most people from where you come from have magic…"

"Well yeah, but only a few are strong enough to do something like _that_…I mean, you would have had to face Final judgement…and then whatever Master Eriol threw at you to change them and everything….wow…and _he's_ one of the strongest people I know…well now one of the second strongest people I know…No offense Master Eriol"

"None taken"

"Oh…" I tried to say something remotely enthusiastic "go me", pity my tone didn't feel the same way. 

Tomoyo, who had used her silence to soak all this in, finally spoke up. "Wow Sakura, you're pretty famous…" She smiled at my rueful expression, then turned her attention to Leo. "Here, you should go get changed, these will probably be a bit more comfortable than what you're wearing." Leo looked down at her outfit, blushed slightly then stood up to follow Tomoyo out the room. I smiled a little, then eyed Eriol and Kero as a thought occurred to me. "You've obviously known about this other world for a long time right?…So why didn't you tell me about it?"

Kero glanced at Eriol, so he answered. "A number of reasons. Firstly, I figured you had enough on your plate than having to think about parallel universes and such. Secondly, I didn't really think you'd believe me"

I fixed him with a blank stare. "Eriol, remember who you are talking to for a second. I spent a majority of my pre-adolescence chasing around mutant tarot cards on a pink wand with wings. _Nothing_ strikes me as unusual anymore. And besides Syaorans' the one that doesn't trust you, not me"

He smiled benignly. "Point taken."

Tomoyo returned and a few minutes later Leo shyly came back out into the lounge room. She seemed a little uncomfortable in the clothing, a shortish pale blue skirt, white above-the-knee stockings, and a white top. "It's a little shorter than I'm used to…all my clothes are floor length and require assistance and a lot of patience to get into…" She brightened up and did a little twirl. "But this is great! And so comfortable too, thank you Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo smiled, "No problem at all, maybe you could show it to your mother, she might let you design something like it to train in"

"Oh no, my Mother won't allow it. She already knows about other fashions from both our worlds, but she still insists that I wear the gowns. She says it's 'princess-like', and 'upholding tradition'. Personally I don't think it's very 'princess-like' to run around practicing self-defense and magic in seven layers of flammable material. She's very stubborn. I don't know how she managed it…but I guess I'll have to manage to, if I want to be as great a ruler as she and Father are" Her expression turned sad for a moment. "I miss them…they must be worried sick about me. I haven't been able to contact them in days." She frowned then continued. "I'd try now, but I'm not very good at communication magic, let alone communication magic across dimensions…" She sighed, then flopped back on the couch. "Why is magic so difficult with me…"

Eriol sat back and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll contact your parents and tell them everything that happened."

She looked relieved and smiled her thanks. "Thank you Master Eriol."

"No problem at all" 

__

* Well, my holidays just got a whole lot more interesting… * 

~~~~~~~~

That's it for this lil chappie…hmm, trust me it gets more interesting in the next chapters…but I'll upload those later (I've actually finished th next chapter, and am about ¾ through the third one…but I'm not going to post em yet, coz the contents is subject to change ^-^

Okay! Please read and review, constructive criticism, any kind words and all that jazz and whatnot. Ciao till later StarDragon ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Cherry Blossom and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

Chapter 2

::waves:: hello again!! ^ -^

Umm…pretty much takes off right from the end of the last chapter so I won't keep you…

Ooh yeah, Idon't own CCS, or CC coz if I did I'd be rich and writing compleltely messed up episodes. But I don't, and I ain't, so you'll just have to read the fanfic version ^ -^ 

::Smiles:: ^.^ I got reviews!! I feel special!

Thanks very muchly to:

****

Four of the Apocalypse, **SapphireStar, L-chan,** **Saint-Tail02 and PrincessLesse **for the reviews, Go You, you all round legendary people you ^-^ Once again, thanx muchly for the kind words, I appreciate it ^.^

Anyway, on with the story…

~~~~~~

Eriol sat back and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, I'll contact your parents and tell them everything that happened."

She looked relieved and smiled her thanks. "Thank you Master Eriol."

"No problem at all" 

~~~~~~~~~~

I sat back and watched Eriol with interest. "Anything I can do?"

"If you could find me a mirror, it would be very much appreciated."

I nodded, then stood up to find a mirror. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard the front door open and close then the sound of someone shaking off a jacket. * _It's too early to be Dad…must be Touya…but what's he doing here? _* "Touya? Is that you?"

Touya appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey squirt, have you cooked anything? I'm starving."

I gave him a scathing look and replied. "You don't live here anymore Touya, you can't just boss me around like you used to."

He smirked. "Sure I can, it's my right as your big brother." There was a thump from the lounge room, and Touya's smirk changed to a frown. "Do you have quest's over?" He eyed me suspiciously, a hint of a glare in his eyes. "It's not the _gaki _is it?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and settled on sighing in exasperation. "No Touya, it's not Syaoran, because Syaoran is in Hong Kong, like I told you the last time you popped by unannounced, and that is where he has been for the last 4 or so years."

"What do you mean unannounced? I _did _live here once too you know."

I smirked. "Yeah, emphasis on the word _did._"

He gave me a slightly dirty look. 

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't a guy check up on his little sister once in a while to see how she's doing?"

"Fine, fine, but can you make it quick? I _do _have friends over and we're currently in the middle of…umm…something."

Touya eyed me suspiciously. "In the middle of _what_?"

I hesitated and quickly thought of something. "Uhh…it's homework, a school project"

Touya's expression didn't change. "What kind of school project?"

I scowled and started to push him towards the door. "It's for…Biology…yeah…and we have to do a talk on biological control and their effects on our environment. And we want to get it over and done with so we can relax for the rest of the holidays."

"Since when have you been interested in getting things done early, you usually wait to the day before when everything gets done in a blind panic."

I gave him another slightly-more-scathing-than-before look and continued to push him out the door. "Very funny. Now come on, we need to get back to work. I'll call you later and we can talk then okay?"

By this time Touya was well out the door, and had probably come to the conclusion that I obviously wasn't in the mood to argue with him some more. "Sure, fine squirt, but you better call me otherwise I'll come by again."

"Okay fine, _bye Touya_…"

"Bye Squirt" 

I glared at him for the 'squirt' comment and slammed the door shut. I heard a faint snort, then the sound of retreating footsteps. Sighing to myself I resumed my trek upstairs, returning a few seconds later with the mirror. 

"Sorry I took so long, Touya just popped by…"

Eriol smiled and placed the mirror in front of him. "It's okay. We heard you two talking."

"Oh okay, so…what next?"

"Just sit back and watch."

We huddled around behind Eriol as he raised his hand above the glass. I felt magic start to build as the mirror fogged up. It condensed until it was almost completely white, before coloured shapes started to build. The corner of a tapestry and a stone wall appeared in the reflection. 

Leo's whispered in a slightly excited voice "Oh, that's one of the tapestries in my parent's study!"

The image wobbled then spun, as if someone was turning it around and an image of a group of people appeared. The one closest to the front looked a little harried; he was wearing a very regal, but currently askew crown, obviously Leo's father. His looked turned to shock, as he leaned forward, blocking out the other people's faces. "Master Eriol? Is that you?"

Eriol smiled. "Indeed it is Your Majesty, It's a pleasure to see you after such a long time."

The king smiled back, but it didn't last for long. "It is good to speak with you too, but I'm afraid I can't talk for long. My daughter Leonora has been missing for days and we haven't been able to find her in any of the surrounding kingdoms. We fear that she may have stumbled into the Forsaken Lands." The King turned around to talk to someone behind him, before he turned back to face us. "I'm afraid we must go, I am about to send out my best knights to look for her."

Eriol leaned back slightly and replied. "Ah, then I have caught you at the perfect time."

The King looked thoroughly confused. "What do you mean?" He frowned, looking a little irritable. "You're being cryptic again Eriol, you know I hate it when you're being cryptic." 

I snorted. * _Heh, that's Eriol right down to a 'T'_ * Eriol glanced in my direction, then looked back to the King. "All I was saying was that there is no need sending out your knight's…" He leaned back and allowed Leo to come up to the mirror. "See?"

The King's eyes grew wide, but a second later he was literally pushed out of the way by a regally dressed, but very upset looking woman. "Leonora! You're okay! Oh thank goodness, we were so worried about you." With that she burst into to tears.

Leo tried to smile reassuringly, but she looked like she was about to cry herself. "It's okay mother, I'm safe now"

The King's head popped up from wherever he had been pushed and held up a handkerchief for his sobbing wife. She took it delicately and mopped up her streaming eyes. "Thank you dear…" The King turned to look behind him again, then looked back at us and smiled. "Oh, there is someone here who is very anxious to speak with you." He paused and pulled the Queen back, and a second later a very concerned looking boy appeared in the screen. Leo gasped "Garret!"

I eyed Tomoyo confused, she was smiling that smile she had whenever Syaoran and I had one of our supposed "kawaii moments". I came to the only possible explanation *…_oooooohhhh…how sweet_… * 

Garret smiled in evident relief and ran a hand through his dirty-blonde coloured hair. "You had me quite worried there Leo, I thought something terrible had happened to you."

Leo expelled a breath. "You have no idea…"

Garret was about to say something else when he was nudged to the side by the King and Queen. "So Leonora, tell us what happened…"

She sighed, then started to explain. When she got to the part about how when she woke up and met Kero and I, she pulled me forward so she could introduce me. "This is Sakura, she's the Card Mistress Master Eriol was always telling us about, and this is Kero. He's the Guardian beast of the seal, but he's just small because he's in his false form." 

Kero smiled and waved as I bowed my head in greeting. "Hello Your Majesties. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

The Queen clapped her hands together and smiled. "Why you look even more beautiful than Master Eriol described. No wonder that Syaoran boy is so infatuated with you."

I forced back a blush and turned to give Eriol a dirty look. "Just what exactly have you told them Eriol?"

He merely raised an eyebrow and replied. "I can assure you that I have said nothing negative about you my dear Sakura. There is absolutely no need for concern."

"Yeah…and I should believe you _why_?"

The Queen covered her mouth with a gloved hand and giggled. "Oh my, I see she is just as untrusting of you as you explained Syaoran to be."

"Oh no, Syaoran is much worse."

The Queen smiled again as Leo pulled Tomoyo forward. "And this is Tomoyo, she's Sakura's best friend and she made me this outfit so I would fit in better in their world." She stood up and did a little twirl again. "Isn't it great?"

The Queen smiled. "It is a lovely outfit, but you are still going to wear the gowns when you get back home." Leo pouted and flopped back down. The Queen chuckled and eyed Tomoyo, before looking back to Eriol. "Is this the same lovely Tomoyo you told me about last time we talked Master Eriol?"

I wasn't really surprised to see Eriol shift around uncomfortably, he glanced at Tomoyo's curious expression, than turned back to the Queen. "Yes it is Your Majesty, one in the same"

The Queen smiled, although it looked a little cunning. "My, how lovely it is to finally meet the woman you spend so much of your time talking about."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she turned to face Eriol. Eriol's glasses became askew as he gazed back at her, eyes just as wide. The Queen giggled and covered her mouth with a gloved hand again. *…_about time they had a taste of their own medicine…_*

Leo cleared her throat pointedly and changed the subject to something a little less uncomfortable. The conversation continued for a few more minutes until it was time to 'switch off the connection'. (Eriol later explained that that was because you tend to get a bad headache when you open up a communication link between worlds for so long.) We all said our good-bye's, Tomoyo whipping out her camera when an embarrassed and blushing Leo was saying goodbye and an equally embarrassed and blushing Garret. The mirror fogged up again, before returning to its former reflective state.

Eriol rubbed his forehead, the headache evidently starting to kick in and went to the medicine cabinet to search out some Panadol as I returned the mirror. "So, how are you going to go back home?"

Leo shrugged then looked hopefully up at Eriol. He smiled. "As much as I would like to help you Leo, I think it would be best if you did the spell again. Because you've already done it once, you should find it much easier to do it again, and at least this time you will be able to concentrate."

She didn't look too comfortable with that decision, so Eriol continued. "You don't have to fret, I'll be watching and if anything looks like it was going to go wrong, I'll assist." 

"Thank you Master Eriol." Leo yawned even though it was still fairly early in the evening, but I couldn't really blame her. She had been through a lot. "Here, I'll show you to our spare room, you can stay here until you are up to going home again."

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude on you more than I have"

I smiled and stood up. "It's no problem. My Dad won't mind; he always lets me have friends stay over. Really, it's no trouble at all."

She looked like she was going to argue again, but another yawn sealed the arrangement. I smiled and led her to the spare room after giving her one of my spare pajama's to sleep in. I closed the door quietly and crept down the stairs to the front door; Tomoyo and Eriol had to leave. 

Tomoyo's limo pulled up and I watched with barely contained amusement as Eriol produced, by sleight-of-hand, a single beautiful red rose. Tomoyo blushed and muttered an embarrased sounding 'thank-you' before saying goodbye to us both as the limo pulled away. 

Eriol ignored my raised eyebrow/sly grin and slightly nodded his head. "Good Evening to you Sakura, I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

I bit down a giggle and replied. "Good Evening and see you tomorrow too." That benign smile of his returned to his face as he walked off in the direction of his home. 

I giggled and joined Kero inside, who was starting to complain quite loudly of an empty stomach. As I started preparing for another meal, I couldn't help but think that Tomoyo and Eriol would make an awfully cute couple, * _I'm going to have to get a camera myself soon…it's too good an opportunity to miss…._ *It was quite obvious they had a thing for each other, they were both just too stubborn to say anything. And I'm not about to be hypocritical, in case that thought crossed your mind. I know very well that there is something…special…between Syaoran and I, even though the words I have wanted to hear and say for the longest time haven't…actually…been heard or said. But like I said before, He's in Hong Kong, I'm in Japan. He's got the clan; I've got a psychologically unbalanced brother with a bad case of the 'Little Sister Syndrome'. It didn't really look very promising, no matter how much I wish for it to be otherwise. 

I sighed and continued peeling potatoes with a vengeance. 

~~~~~~~Minor Time Gap~~~~~~

Like I had said, Dad didn't mind at all that I had a friend over, but he never had a chance to meet her. She was asleep when he had come home, and he had already left for work by the time she got up the next day. Kero and I had just finished cleaning up after breakfast while Leo watched the TV, 'which she had heard so much about and wanted to see it for herself so she could then go brag to her sister about', when the doorbell rang. I placed the last cup in the cupboard and hung up the towel, then went to answer the door. 

"Oh, Morning Eriol!"

"Good Morning Sakura, has our dear Tomoyo arrived yet?"

I was about to shake my head when I saw her limo pull up by the curb outside. "She has now"

Eriol turned and smiled. "Ah excellent timing. Good Morning Tomoyo!"

"Good morning!" I eyed the overly large bag she was carrying with her. She followed my gaze. "Oh, I just made some more outfits for Leo to wear, and put in some stuff for her to remember us by. Is she awake yet?"

Leo popped her head around the doorway. "I'm up! Good morning Tomoyo, Master Eriol!"

We headed for the lounge room again, and Tomoyo wasted no time in showing off the clothes she had made for Leo. While they were distracted I decided to talk to Eriol about something that had me…intrigued. "Um Eriol, Just curious, but why does she call you Master Eriol? I mean, isn't it a bit strange…you _are_ only a few years older than she is after all… "

"Ahh but you forget whom I am a reincarnation of…I may only be two years older than her in a physical sense but it's my…" he paused looking for the appropriate word "my soul, for lack of a better word, that is old."

"Oh…okay then"

There was an excited squeal form Leo, she had found an outfit that she evidently liked, as she bounded upstairs to get changed. Eriol called out just before she disappeared up the stairs. "We'll do the spell from the basement, so we'll meet you down there once you get changed, okay Leo?"

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV: Li Mansion Library 

The young man with messy brown hair rubbed his face and scanned the glowing surface of board he was holding. It looked like a smaller, simpler version of the Lasin board he so often uses, but this one had a different purpose. It was used to measure the amount of magical residue in an area, and also tells the person a little about what type of magic is being used. He sighed and stood up as an immaculately dressed woman walked into the library. "Anything to report Xiao Lang?"

"It looks like it was just some form of transportation spell, a bit of a scrambled one, and it doesn't really explain why someone would want to transport half a black kettle into our library."

Yelan took the board and had a look at the readings herself. "It was most likely a side effect then…that would explain why these readings are somewhat unstable, and why it was a kettle that came through. You remember your lesson's on dimensional transportation don't you?"

Xiao Lang frowned, as though he was trying to remember something from a long time back and eventually replied. "Vaguely…Wei taught me briefly a few years back…but I can't remember much of what he said…I'll look up on it now if there isn't anything else you need me to do"

Yelan handed back the board. "No, that is all, these readings aren't of any concern. If you find anything else, send a message to me first. Hopefully it won't be anything we'll have to inform the elders about."

Xiao Lang nodded and bowed as Yelan left the room. Sighing to himself he placed the board on a battered oak desk and started to scan the shelves for the manuscript he was after.

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakuras POV: Basement

Leo bit her lip and looked worriedly at Eriol. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean Sakura's father probably doesn't want his entire book collection up in smoke because an inexperienced sorceress was messing around down here."

"Have some more confidence in yourself Leo, you have years of experience. And besides, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Just relax and concentrate on the spell and your destination like I taught you"

She didn't look very reassured, but she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing to calm herself down. Her hand started to crackle with magic as she started to mutter something that sounded vaguely Latin. A wind started to blow up, sending dust and a few loose papers in the air, as the glowing light around her hand intensified. It formed into a ball and Leo threw it in front of her. It hit the ground, she yelled out 'Portal, OPEN!" and it exploded, forming the crackling circular doorway of a portal. A lush forest could be seen on the other side. She peaked open an eye and squealed. "It worked!"

Eriol was smiling happily. "I'm very impressed Leo, that was completely flawless."

She was beaming, and ran forward to hug us all goodbye "Oh thank you so much for your help. She hugged Tomoyo, then turned to me. "Make sure Master Eriol teaches you how to communicate across dimensions so we can talk! Ohh, I'm going to miss all of you so much…"

She turned and said her good-byes to Kero and Eriol, then stepped up to the portal, lugging her new selection on Tomoyo-made clothing and waved. "Good bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

"Bye! Good Luck with Garret!" 

Leo blushed at Tomoyo's comment, but she giggled and turned to step through the portal. I glanced at the dust and paper that had been kicked up by the portals' magic and wondered idly how I had managed to miss so much when I cleaned, as I saw Leo pause and put a finger to her nose, as if to stifle a sneeze. "AAA-AAA…"

Eriol's eyes widened. "No Leo don't snee-…"

"AAAAAAAAAA-CHHHOOOO!"

Her sneeze was drowned out as the wind suddenly picked up, now blowing gale force. I heard a scream and someone calling out our names as my feet were swept out from underneath me and I fell to the ground with a painful thud, hitting my head. Everything started to go black as I felt myself lift of the ground for a moment, then thump back down again onto something soft.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV: Li Mansion Library

I sighed and rubbed my eyes; the scrawled feathery writing on the manuscript was a pain to read…I felt like my eyes were going cross-eyed. I had manage to find the scroll after a few minutes searching and was currently trying to read it on the strong oak desk situated at the end of one of the rows. I was up to the part where it was describing about portal side-effects when the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and the magic level in the room shot up. The magic reader next to me was glowing so bright it was almost painful to look at. I shielded my eyes with my hand and tried to make out just exactly what kind of magic was being used, but before I got a chance, an incredibly strong wind picked up and blew the board to the other side of the room. "What th-AAARGHH" I ducked in time to a avoid chair and several thick books that had been caught in the gale, and rolled to dodge the desk that was sliding right towards me. Muttering something to myself, I pushed myself to my feet and tried to walk. 

I didn't get far. 

At about the same time a crackling circular doorway appeared in between a row of books, a pencil, rolling in the wind, ended up beneath my lowering foot. I let out another yell as I fell to the ground with a thud, only to be picked up and sucked right into the circular doorway. My body seized up as I passed through and hit something soft, I had probably landed on the other side of whatever doorway I had been pulled into. But I was a little preoccupied to investigate. 

It felt like someone was sticking thousands of tiny needles into every bit of skin that was available. My muscles cramped up and my skin started to burn all over. A cracking noise I didn't particularly like echoed around me as my vision blurred. I couldn't help but think I had been tossed into the magical version of a blender. 

I cried out in pain, but as quickly as it had begun, the all over-stinging-burning-cramping sensation stopped…only to be replaced with the sensation of being crushed all over, like I was shrinking…but _really really_ painfully. I screamed out in pain again and my magic lashed around me, shielding me to some extent to whatever was happening to me. I felt my magic struggle then push away, so that I didn't feel like I was being crushed anymore. All but a light tingling, pins and needles sensation was left and I lay still on my back panting. * _…oooooooowwww… what the hell was that?_* 

I tried to open my eyes, and was momentarily blinded by the bright sun that shone overhead. "OW! Arrg…stupid sun…" I shut my eyes then reached up to rub my face with my hand. 

But I couldn't. 

My arms didn't feel right…they felt…strange somehow, like they didn't bend where they were meant to when I tried to reach up. Come to think of it, I felt really uncomfortable lying on my back. My hips hurt and a point on my back, just above my pelvis, ached like I had landed on a stone or something. 

It was at that point that I noticed the smells around me. Not bad, they were actually quite pleasant, just…intense. It almost smelt like someone had gotten one of those Car Air freshener pine tree things and jammed it up my nose. A light gust of wind blew a torrent of new scents. Flowers, trees; I could even smell something that I could only identify as water which stumped me a bit, as generally, fresh water doesn't smell like anything. ** **

But that wasn't the end of my surprises.

__

Oooohh no…

I rolled to the side, opened my eyes, and looked down at my hands.

I _really_ wish I hadn't.

I didn't have hands anymore.

Well, let me rephrase that, I had some digit-like things on the ends of my wrists…but they were most definitely _not_ hands. 

I had paws.

I leapt to my feet…that is all _four_ feet, spun around and turned my head around to look at my body. 

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!"

Although for the record, the sound that actually came out of my…err…'mouth'…sounded too much like a howl than I would have liked. 

Slightly panicked I ran awkwardly; I didn't seem to have complete control of my limbs as of yet, in the direction that I had smelt what I had decided was water. The sound of rushing water reached my eyes and drove me on faster, but it wasn't until a few minutes later that I finally caught sight of the river. I tried to skid to a halt but got tangled in my limbs, and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Muttering a few choice expletives I got back to my feet and trotted to the riverbank. I blinked and shook my head, because it was obvious I couldn't rub my eyes with my 'hands'. Instead of the image of a messy brown haired 16-year-old staring back at me, the image of a scruffy, brown-furred, (very) large wolf stared back.

I had turned into a wolf. 

For good measure, I swore again. 

Sitting back on my haunches, I tried to analyze what had happened. 

"Okay, obviously that thing I got sucked into was a doorway of some kind, and it must have done this to me." I scowled. I had only just been reading up on this sort of thing, but I hadn't read enough to know exactly what was going on. "Great…now what do I do…"

I looked around at my surroundings and tentatively sniffed the air. It seemed I had acquired a rather heightened sense of smell. My hearing seemed to have improved as well, as I had heard the running water quite a long time before I had seen it. I smiled, which didn't look all to reassuring as it showed a row of long sharp pointy teeth. 

"Hey…maybe this won't be so bad…" I stood up and trotted along the riverbank, following it downstream. 

After a while I actually started to enjoy it. I found it quite fun to sniff out a particular scent, then 'hunt' its' source. Hey, it beats sitting around mulling over the fact that I had no clue where I was, or how to get home, _or _how to change back. 

Anyway, I found three strange coloured chipmunks, a freaky looking lizard thing, 5 birds, and several bushes, shrubs and groves of flowers that I couldn't identify, when I ran into a dirt road. It was covered in wheel ruts and hoof prints, as would come from a horse drawn cart. 

"Oookkayy…either I've just landed really _really_ far from home…or I've gone back in time…" I started following the road when I heard the sound of hoof beats. Crouching in the bushes, I waited, and a few seconds later a rider on horseback and a horse drawn cart trundled by. 

I frowned. 

Besides the unusual looking clothing, it was a bit of a shock to see the guy driving the cart talking on a mobile phone. 

*…_okay, scratch the gone back in time thing_…*

I waited until they had disappeared around the bend in the road and trotted out of my hiding place to follow them. *…_what's going on here_…::humorless laugh:: _ha…I've probably stumbled into one of Tomoyo's dreams or something, those clothes look like something she'd come up with…_* Inevitably, as what always happens when I think of her friends, my mind turned to Sakura. 

I hadn't seen her for years. 

The only contact I had with her, or anyone outside the clan for that matter, was a few letters I had managed to smuggle out. The elders had been really strict about that…although in the last year or so they had been quite lenient. I had even been able to go outside the mansion on several occasions, and I was currently halfway through a big long letter to Sakura that they actually agreed to let me send. 

Really, it makes you think they were up to something. 

But I wasn't about to argue; they were allowing me a freedom I don't think I'd ever actually had before, for the moment, and I wasn't going to waste it. 

My expression turned sad.

"_But now I'm stuck here_…" I looked down at my paws. I couldn't write even if I wanted to.

Jeez my life sucked…

I sighed as I galloped along a fair distance behind the cart and rider. * _I wonder how she looks all grown up…probably even more beautiful than the last time I saw her._ * 

I felt my face start to warm, but you probably couldn't actually see I was blushing, my fur would've covered it. 

My thoughts on Sakura continued until late evening when the rider and cart finally stopped. 

I had managed to keep my pace the whole time. Seemed I was a fitter too. I mean, when human I'm still pretty fit, but I don't think I'd be able to run for how long I had if I was human. 

We had been travelling non-stop for about half a day. 

They had pulled up at an inn on the side of a river. It was called 'The Silver Pony', as the slightly gaudy neon sign pointed out, which really clashed with the whole Middle Ages appearance of the place. I slipped into the darkening forest around the back. The sound of rakish laughter and clashing dishes echoed behind me as I made myself comfortable among the trees for the night…when I realized that this place was just _full_ of surprises. 

I was just drifting off into a peaceful slumber, when something poked my nose, and a slightly squeaky female voice say, "Hey…hey wolfy…wake up"

I growled under my breath. 

The she continued, sounding even more irritable than she had before. "Hey I'm talking to you buddy. Ha, that's just like you carnivores, think you can sit where ever you want just because you happen to be further up the food chain than the rest of us. I mean the least you can do is acknowledge my presence. It's common courtesy…"

I peaked open an eye to glare at however was speaking, but my eyes shot open, all glares forgotten when I saw that it was actually a small red and black coloured squirrel that was talking to me. 

And it was wearing a pair of miniature spectacles.

I blinked and sat up. 

The squirrel thing looked up and glared at me. "It's about time you woke up. What do they teach you wolves huh? Just because you're big and can eat us, doesn't mean you can just sleep on other people's doorsteps…"

I surged to my feet and moved to the side. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your home…"

The squirrel followed my movements, glare never faltering. "Of course you didn't know, you didn't ask. You're all the same, you eat us first then try and ask our bloodied decapitated corpses questions later"

"Look I'm really so-"

The squirrel interrupted me before I could finish. 

"Oh sure your sorry now, but just wait until I turn my back, and you'll be picking me out of your teeth."

"Look, I'm not going to eat you"

The squirrel was completely ignoring me now.

"It's come to a point where my family can't even go outdoors without having to constantly watch our backs in case some bone headed tooth-bag feels like a quick snack."

She flicked her tail and continued her lecture. "That's bad upbringing for you. Absolutely no manners whatsoever. Just taught to eat everything that moves. If I weren't so worried about getting eaten I would waltz straight up to your wolf mothers' and give them a piece of my mind. No one is above good manners; that's what I would say…"

I was going to interject, but stopped, It was obvious the squirrel was ignoring me. * _I probably should just eat her…put her and my poor ears out of their misery…_* 

I wasn't really listening to her anymore; she was starting to count things off on her fingers, so I leaned forward and grinned quite…err…wolfishly. 

"Listen, I'm sorry I sat on your doorstep, I'm not going to eat you, and I can assure you that I do actually have manners. My mother was rather strict on all that. Now I have to go now. I bid you adieu."

The squirrels frown changed to a look of shock as I walked off through the trees. "Well, will wonders never cease to amaze me…" She smiled and waved. "Farewell Sir wolf, it was nice talking to you!"

I frowned as I glanced behind me as she bounded up the tree trunk into the leaves. "She sure changes her tune pretty quickly…"

"Oh don't mind her, she's always like that."

I swung my head up into the tree tops from were I had heard the voice. A second later a slightly chubby looking chipmunk jumped down and landed on a branch just above me. "She's a bit of a hard nut to crack, but a nice girl to talk to once you do." He twitched his nose. "My names Rodney by the way. Rodney Cuelax."

"Um, Syaoran Li…hey…umm…you don't mind if I ask you a few questions do you?"

"Nope, shoot"

"Where am I?"

"At the moment you're in Chimey. That's one of the villages on the border of the Forlynnian kingdom…" He paused and raised a chipmunk's equivalent of an eyebrow. "Ring any bells?"

I shook my head and frowned. "Not particularly"

Rodney scratched his chin then asked. "Well, where do you come from?"

"Hong Kong"

"Really?…oh, your one of those people that come from that other dimension…I thought it was only humans that could cross over…you're the first talking wolf from there that I've ever heard about."

"I _am_ human…or I was…I was studying in our library when this wind suddenly picked up and I got sucked into a portal. When I got my bearings straight, I realized I had been turned into a wolf."

"Yeah, they sometimes do that. Tough break man…but you don't have to worry, one of the magicians will fix you right up."

"Magicians?"

"Yeah, you do know about them right? I mean I can tell you've got some _really_ strong magic so you must know all about that stuff."

"Oh, yeah, it's just there isn't many people where I come from that have magic."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Well, a majority of people have magic here. But anyway if you follow the road" He turned and pointed to my right, "for a couple of days you'll hit the castle, someone there will be able to help you."

"Oh, thanks for that…" I was about to get going when I paused. "Just one more thing, do all the animals talk here?"

"Not all, some learn to, but a majority are former humans. Some by choice, some by accident…and some by…err.." He shifted around uncomfortable and avoided my gaze. "Act of revenge." My eyebrow rose, so he continued. "My girlfriend found me kissing another woman. I wasn't cheating on her or anything, the girl in question had stopped breathing for some reason and I had to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. But my girlfriend didn't see it that way." He pointed a finger in the air, like Takashi did whenever he was making something up, " 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. She went berserk, and slapped a spell on me and _POOF_! One minute I'm saving someone's life, the next I'm scrambling through trees foraging for food." He crossed his arms and laughed humorlessly. "You know what she said when she found out the truth? 'Oops'…_oops_! No 'sorry', just _oops_" 

"Why didn't she change you back?"

Rodney plucked a berry from the tree, taking a bite out of it before answering. "She can't, you have to go to a specialist to do things like that." At my confused look he continued. "Think about it, you wouldn't go to plumber to do brain surgery would you? It's not that bad anyway; I've always wanted a holiday. I'll get changed back later when I go visit the palace…" He took another bite out of the berry and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Anyway, I gotta run, I'm supposed to be meeting one of my other friends who got turned into a sparrow." He finished the berry and chucked the pip behind him. "So long and have a safe journey Syaoran!"

"You to, bye Rodney"

I paused and watched as he bounded off and disappeared into the leaves, before starting off in the direction he had pointed; the moonlight illuminating my way.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV:

I rolled over and rubbed a particularly sore spot on my head. "Uughh…what happened…"

"You fell and hit your head. Nothing serious…here…"

Eriol, the one who had been speaking, placed a hand on my forehead, and a second later the sore spot vanished. I blinked open my eyes and saw that we were sitting under the bough of tree. I sat up and had a look at our surroundings. "Where are we?"

"When Leo sneezed, it caused a magical surge, and as a result of that, we all got sucked though."

"Oh…" I glanced around again. "Wait a minute, if we all got sucked through, where are Leo, Tomoyo and Kero?"

Eriol frowned and adjusted his glasses. "I'm actually not sure. The surge of magic must have messed with the spell, and scattered us somewhere other than the place she wanted to go."

I frowned and stood up. "Well come on, do some of your magic mumbo jumbo and take us to them!"

He smiled and stood up, brushing leaves of his pants. "As much as I would like to, I don't know where they are, and it would be no use jumping around the countryside trying to find them. They shouldn't have been sent too far away, but we will have to search for them on foot."

"Oh…well…let's get moving!" I looked around and saw a dirt track, and decided to follow that. Eriol chuckled and caught up with me, walking by my side. "So anyway Eriol, I thought you said that you would assist if anything went wrong with the spell…this isn't what I would consider assisting."

"I couldn't, it happened to quickly for me to intervene. Besides, just think of this as a holiday, I can assure you that this will be an enjoyable experience for all of us."

"But what about my Dad and Tomoyo's Mum? They're going to be worried about us." 

He smiled. "A minor detail that can be easily sorted once we find our friends. Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine."

I glanced at him suspiciously. "Why do I have this overwhelming feeling of dread?"

He chuckled and replied in an amused voice. "We'll be fine Sakura, there is nothing to worry about."

…Talk about Famous last words…

~~~~~~~Minor Time Gap~~~~~~~

I stumbled, but managed to get back to my feet quickly. As fate would have it, we were currently being chased by 3 very hungry looking black wolves. * _nothing to worry about my ass_…*

I ran on and saw Eriol running off to my left, occasionally throwing a fireball or two to scare off the wolf pack. 

"::pant pant:: if we ever get out of this alive ::pant pant, stumble:: remind me to kill you…" I leapt over a log and steadied myself with my hand before sprinting off again. "That's the last time, ::pant:: I believe you when you say that there's nothing to worry about!" 

He smirked ruefully, then came beside me as we ran blind through the forest. But as I dodged a tree and a low hanging branch, I could have sworn I heard a very familiar sounding scream above the howls of the wolves. "::pant pant:: was that…was that Tomoyo?" 

Eriol vaulted over a low branch; I ducked under it, and looked over in the direction the sound had come from. 

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!! FASTER TOMOYO THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" then 

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN…ARRRGGGHHH IT JUST _SLOBBERED _ON MY _CLOTHES_!"

We glanced at each other, then started running in the direction that we heard the voices. "TOMOYO! LEO!"

"_SAKURA?!_"

We saw them running desperately down a hill, a pair of wolves snapping at their heels. Tomoyo and Leo saw us and charged towards us, but Leo stumbled and tripped on something in the tall grass. "LEO!" 

I sprinted forward and skidded next to her. She looked like she had hurt her ankle. "Aargg…I think I twisted it…"

I pulled her up and allowed her to lean on me for support. Tomoyo came around her other side, so that we could help her walk. Eriol was standing in front of us panting. He backed up a bit as the wolf pack, who were circling us, closed in; their teeth bared. He threw another fireball at one of the wolves, but that was about as affective as it had been before. 

We were _so_ screwed… 

~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…it's pretty freakin obvious what's going to happen next…oh well, I'm actually having quite a bit of fun with the next chapter, ::evil cackle:: eh he he he D

Anyway, I've still got a bit to write for it so don't expect the next one out for about a week at the latest. ^ -^ 

…I just realised something…I knock people out a _lot_ in my stories…seems at least _one_ person will be unconscious per story…oh well, you get that ^-^ 

Please review and ciao till later

StarDragon ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Cherry Blossom and The Big (Slightly) Bad-tempered Wolf 

__

(otherwise known as 'Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-tempered Wolf') 

****

Chapter Three

Hehehe, I had _fun _with this chapter (which will inevitably mean a bit of OOC…but you should come to expect that in my stories…bit 'tis all in good fun ^-^). Thanxs sssooooooooo much to the wonderful peep's who reviewed…Go on, you know who you are, give yourselves a pat on the back!

Oooh before I forget…I haven't told you what Princess Leonora looks like (completely forgot to put in a description)…let's see, just to get a bit of a visual, she has _very_ long wavy dark red hair and purplish coloured eyes…(^-^) and looks athletic. That should do for now… 

Hmmm, I feel like doing something I haven't done before, but have always wanted to try…

::goes to script format:: 

__

Small silver/blue dragon appears with a gold star on her forehead

****

S. Dragon: ::Waves:: that's me! (duh) ::cracks knuckles:: let's see here…

POOF! ::Syaoran appears:: What the…

****

S.Dragon: ::Grinsmaliciously:: heeeellllooooo Syyyyyyaaaaaooorrrraaann…

****

Syaoran:: ::glares:: who the hell are you…

****

S.Dragon: Duh, read the author thingy at the top of the page ::rolls eyes::

****

Syaoran: ::glares::

****

S. Dragon: ::glaresback::

__

…continue to glare at each other for several minutes

****

Sakura: Why are you two glaring at each other?

****

Syaoran: Sakura! ::blush:: What are you doing here? ::glances at S.Dragon::

****

S. Dragon: ::shrugs:: I didn't write her in…

****

Syaoran: ::smirks:: good author you are, you can't even control your own stories…

****

S. Dragon: ::glares:: oh _yeah_

****

Syaoran: ::Glares back:: _yeah_

****

S. Dragon: ::smirks, clicks …err…claws Syaoran is suddenly dressed up like the purple telletubby:: eh he he he how do ya like _them_ apples

****

Syaoran/purple telletubby: ::glares, knocks S. Dragon out of the air with handbag (?)::

****

Sakura: hey, it even comes with accessories…why _does_ the purple one have a handbag anyway?

****

S. Dragon: ::shrugs:: One of those mysteries of the universe I suppose…anyway…should we get on with the story now?

****

Syaoran: ::pulling off telletubby costume:: wait a minute…aren't you the one who wrote Gender Bender? (shameless plug) 

****

S. Dragon: uhh yes… I did write Gender Bender(another shameless plug)…what's it to you?

****

Syaoran: YOU TURNED ME INTO A GIRL!

****

Sakura: ::frowns: what's wrong with that?

****

S. Dragon: yeah…nothing wrong with that…

****

Syaoran: YES THERE IS! ::Sakura glares, smoke starts coming out of S. Dragon's nostrils: uh for me I mean…

****

S. Dragon: ::glaring:: anyway…on with the story

****

Syaoran:: ::sees chapter, panics:: OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU ARE _NOT_ UPLOADING _THAT_

****

S. Dragon: why not…? I can do worse…seriously…I really can…I mean I turned you into a girl, then made you get cracked on by some guy, then made Eriol make you do the 'Gender Dance', and then in my other story I made you sleazy and start cracking onto Sakura with all these cheesy pick up lines, and then… 

****

Syaoran: ::blushing:: OKKKKAAAAAY!! WE GET THE PICTURE

****

S. Dragon: ::ignores Syaoran and starts counting off of claws:: and then I made you all possessed by that evil Maiomi lady and made you forget who you were and then you called Sakura the Unholy Queen Wench of the Harpies…

****

Sakura: ::frowns:: hey yeah…I remember that ::glares at Syaoran:: that wasn't very nice you know…

****

Syaoran: I WAS POSSESSED!

S**. Dragon:** ::Still counting off, now on toes:: and then in that other one I made you go all psycho and think that the cute little fluffy puppy dog was Satan's dog…

****

Syaoran: OKAY OKAY, WE GET THE PICTURE!

****

S. Dragon: Oh, okay then…on with the story!

****

Sakura: after you do the disclaimer…

****

S. Dragon: Oh yeah…::pulls out scroll:: I don't own CCs, or CC, they belong to the legendary people at Clamp, and I don't get squat, I just write for the entertainment for the readers and to do lots of evil things to the CCS characters ::reads fine print:: hey…it says here that I must be fired out of a canon into the burning ball of gas called the sun, while hungry agitated piranhas chew on my flesh whenever aforementioned characters are tortured in any way, shape or form…heeeyyyy…SYAORAN, GET AWAY FROM MY KEYBOARD ::starts chasing Syaoran around room, trying to hit him over the head with crappy printer that never does colours right::

****

Sakura: ::sweatdropping:: oookay…I'll do the honors then shall I? ::clicks upload button:: 

~~~~~~ 

_I sprinted forward and skidded next to her. She looked like she had hurt her ankle. "Aargg…I think I twisted my ankle…"_

I pulled her up and allowed her to lean on me for support. Tomoyo came around her other side so that we could both help her walk. Eriol was standing in front of us panting from having to run for so long. He backed up a bit as the wolf pack, which had surrounded us, closed in; their teeth bared, dripping with saliva. He threw another fireball at one of the wolves, but they just kept dodging them. 

We were **so **screwed… 

~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I had been trotting along the road for about an hour or so when I heard an eerie howl pierce the silence. A few seconds later, there was another howl, then another. It sent a chill down my spine. I tried to ignore the compulsive urge to howl back when I heard a scream. I paused, my head shooting up and my ears swiveling left and right as I listened intently to the night. 

…

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!! FASTER TOMOYO THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" echoed from somewhere to my left, followed by "I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN…ARRRGGGHHH IT JUST _SLOBBERED _ON MY _CLOTHES_!" I sprinted off in their direction, the trees and bushes a green blur. I could smell a pack of wolves in the air, there was about five of them, as well as something else…something sweet…and vaguely recognizable. 

"TOMOYO! LEO!"

I almost stumbled in shock. 

__

*…that sounded like…Sakura?! *

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

The pack was pushing us together as they circled us. They dodged any magic we threw at them and I didn't have my wand or my cards with me. I had left them at home. The leader of the wolf pack, the biggest one, crouched, ready to pounce. 

I held my breath. Eriol stood in front of us to protect us as I saw the wolf bare its teeth and leap.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the inevitability, when I heard a snarl, then the sound of something big hit the ground hard. My eyes sprang open and we all watched in complete shock as a _huge _(even bigger than the black leader wolf) scruffy brown wolf appeared from the trees and slammed into the black one. The black one went flying, but got back on its feet, the scruffy brown one, growling menacingly, came and stood guard in front of us, baring it's massive teeth to the black wolf pack. The smaller wolves backed down, but the big one obviously wasn't going to give up without a fight. 

It surged forward, but the scruffy brown one was ready and grabbed it by the neck as it neared, and tossed it to the side as if it weighed nothing. The black one slammed into one of the retreating smaller ones, and scrambled to its' feet. The big scruffy one resumed its position in front of us, once again ready to strike if need be, and growling threateningly to the pack leader. The leader took a step forward but stopped when another fireball, this time _not_ from Eriol, crashed into the ground right in front of it. Our heads shot up as a deep voice called out from the trees. "BACK OFF WOLF BOY, THAT'S MY _FRIENDS _YOU'RE MESSING WITH THERE!!" Kero, in his true form, landed on the ground right in front of the black wolf and growled at it. The scruffy brown one in front of us looked a little shocked for a second, then sort of grinned…it looked a little unusual and not entirely reassuring…then trotted forward and stood next to Kero. The black wolf glanced from the giant glaring winged lion, to the big glaring scruffy wolf. It crouched in submission, then turned to run off into the forest, it's tail between its' legs.

Kero sat on his haunches. "HA that'll teach him…" He turned and looked suspiciously at the scruffy brown wolf that was sitting beside him. The brown one merely raised an eyebrow…well a wolf's equivalent of an eyebrow, and stared back. There was a flurry of feathers and a bright flash of light and Kero, back in his false form, spoke in a dry tone. "Going for a new look kid?"

I blinked…*…_what was he on about…?_*

The wolf smirked. "Nice to see you to stuffed animal."

My eyes widened considerably. "S-S-Syaoran??"

He turned, tilted his head to the side as if confused, then his eyes widened. "Sakura!"

~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Syaoran's POV:

I hadn't really been paying attention to the group of people as I had fought off the other wolves, but I had known it was Sakura and Tomoyo when I heard the yell. But that still didn't prepare me for the shock when I actually saw her. She had certainly grown since the last time I had seen her. Her hair, although quite messy at the moment, was a little darker than I remember and it was currently coming loose from it's ties, but looked as though it would reach her mid-back. 

__

And her eyes. 

I'm not one to go all poetic, but they had darkened from the emerald green of my memories, to a rich darker jade that rivaled even the deepest green of the trees that surrounded us…I would quite willingly get lost in them. 

__

*…wow… * 

She stepped forward and hesitated, looking a little confused. "Syaoran…is that really you?" She paused and came forward to get a closer look. "You look…::short pause::…_hairy_…"

I blanched. 

That wasn't _exactly_ the sort of thing I had expected to hear from her after such a long absence, but well…given the circumstances…

Eriol's slightly amused voice interrupted the silence. "Oh he just finally hit puberty, that's all" 

I glanced at him and gave him the coldest glare I could muster, which I hoped would have been _really_ effective given the sharp pointy teeth I was baring. He simply smiled that smile of his and stayed quiet. 

Sakura turned back to me and smiled, closing the distance and wrapping me in a big bear hug. I heard her sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"I just missed you that's all…and now your here and you just saved us all." She pulled back and looked at me. "What happened to you?"

I sat down and sighed. "Well from what I could gather, and what the chipmunk told me, I was sucked through a portal which had the unfortunate side effect of turning me into a wolf"

Sakura looked perplexed. "_Chipmunk_?"

"He used to be human but had a…uhh…unfortunate accident involving a neurotic girlfriend." 

She blinked. "…Oh…okay then"

I looked around her to the other people standing around. Tomoyo, (now taller and obviously older looking) was smiling that annoying little smile she had whenever she saw something 'kawaii'. 

It was a little unsettling. 

I tore my attention away from Tomoyo and the mysterious girl leaning on her and gazed back at Sakura. "So what are _you_ doing here?"

She grimaced slightly and bit her lip. "It's…kinda a long story…"

"Well then" I settled on the ground, getting comfortable, "Enlighten me."

She told me about how she found the girl Leonora, or 'Leo', in her basement, and all the stuff about her, (after introducing her) then about how, the next day, the spell to take her home had backfired when Leo sneezed. Then she went on to explain about the portals, and how it was actually the side effects of the very same portal thing that sent _them _here, which had sucked me up, spat me out and had done strange things to my physical appearance. It was well into the night that she had finally finished talking and her voice was considerably hoarse by the end of it. Eriol, {who was taller, and had grown his hair out a bit (it was tied up, which made him look a _lot_ like Clow Reed)} had since built a fire, which had reduced during the explanation to a pile of glowing embers. Sakura rubbed her arms and glanced around looking a little distressed. "You don't think those wolves will come back while we are asleep do you?"

Eriol glanced at Sakura, "They shouldn't…but there is only one way that we can assure they won't be back this way for a while" His gaze shifted and became fixed on me. 

"What?…Why are you looking at me like that…"

"Well, you know why dogs go around urinating on every tree in sight don't you Syaoran?"

His tone suggested he already knew the answer and was only asking it to embarrass someone…i.e. me. 

I frowned and hesitantly answered. "Yeah…it's to mark their territory so that when other d-you have _got _to be kidding me…"

He smiled and calmly continued. "I kid you not my cute furry descendent. I am merely suggesting a means to ensure our wellbeing during the night."

"I am _not_" I shot him a glare that by rights should have melted his glasses and continued in a snarl, "peeing on a tree."

"Don't think of it as 'peeing on a tree' think of it as a message through scent markers to say 'Stay away from my territory and paws off my mate'."

I growled and bared my teeth as a confused sounding Sakura said. "Mate?…What does he mean by mate?"

If my face wasn't so covered by fur, it would have been alternating between white rage, and bright red embarrassment. 

"You _want _me to bite you don't you?…_Do_ you want to get bitten, because I won't hesitate if you do"

Eriol raised an eyebrow and said in an all-too-calm voice. "Do you want to be neutered?"

"::death glare, snarl:: Right, _that's it_"

I sprang to my feet before he had a chance to defend himself, and a second later I had him pinned to the ground, snarling in his face. 

But he was _smiling_. 

He was quite literally staring death in the face, and he was _smiling_.

My nostrils flared and I was preparing to messily wipe that smile off his face when he pitched me off. I hit the ground with a thud, but got back on my feet and pounced… 

~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura's POV:**

I blinked and sweatdropped as boy and wolf went tumbling head over heels, resulting in Syaoran being the momentary victor as he pinned Eriol to the ground and growled in his face. That was short lived though, as Syaoran was pitched to the side by a sneaky little move by Eriol. There was a brief scuffle between the two of them, I heard a few snarls, a bit of cursing from someone, then all went quiet. I bit my lip and waited for the dust to settle. Eriol stumbled out of the shadows, a little scratched and dusty but alive, and brushed himself off. I blinked again. "What did you do to Syaoran?"

Eriol glanced at me as he wiped his glasses on his shirt and placed them back on his face and looked pointedly behind him. Syaoran was lying on the ground and appeared to be struggling with something on his nose.

It was a belt.

Or more specifically, _Eriol's _belt.

Somehow, during the brief scuffle, Eriol had managed to remove his belt and fashion it into a makeshift muzzle.

Syaoran was muttering something that I couldn't quite make out and continued to paw at the muzzle that seemed to be stuck fast. I heard Tomoyo and Leo giggle behind me; Syaoran's eye swiveled up to glare at them, before he resumed his struggles, muttering something that sounded distinctly rude.

I frowned disapprovingly at Eriol. 

He shrugged "He was going to bite me, I was merely using self defense"

I rubbed my temples as I felt a headache come on and went to help Syaoran with the belt/muzzle. 

"Quit wiggling and I'll get it off…" Syaoran obediently stilled and looked up at me guiltily. I finally managed to get it and chucked it back to Eriol. Syaoran shook his head snorted, before narrowing his eyes at Eriol. "Excuse me while I tear Eriol a new breathing hole." I smiled and patted him on the head, effectively calming the raging wolf. "There there Syaoran, he was only defending himself, no harm done." Syaoran gave me the oddest expression at my unusual display of affection and looked at his paws, before mumbling in a small voice. "-k"

There was a snort of barely contained laughter behind me, but I chose to ignore it. "Right, now if you two are _quite_ done, I think it'll be best if we all just get some sleep." I gave Eriol and Syaoran a look that said 'no arguments'. Eriol bowed, Syaoran was avoiding eye contact. I smiled, taking the responses as an agreement, and walked over to a tree. I brushed some of the leaves and dirt from the ground and leaned up against the trunk to get comfortable. Leo and Tomoyo eyed each other, then glanced at Eriol, who just shrugged, as they came and sat around me. Leo yawned and propped herself up against the trunk to my left. "Well, good night everyone"

There was a collective "Night" before all went quiet.

I drifted in and out of sleep for a while, then slid down to lay on the dirt, the trunk of the tree was starting to dig into my back. Finally getting comfortable, I curled up to get warm as I drifted off, lulled by the light breeze rustling the leaves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I made a point of finding a comfortable place to sleep as _far_away from Eriol as was possible and settled on the ground. I was just drifting off when I heard someone shuffle, then silence, before starting up again. I looked up to the group huddled around the massive tree. Everyone seemed to be in a deep sleep, but Sakura looked like she couldn't get warm. 

That was one of the advantages of being a wolf; the coat kept me as warm as toast. Everyone else, Sakura especially, wasn't exactly dressed for a night in the woods. I glanced at the fire. It was nothing more than a pile of stumps and ashes and I wouldn't be able to re-light it. I crept forward, not wanting to wake anyone and sat down next to Sakura. Leaves crunched quietly under my paws, and Kero, who was sitting on her other side, stirred a little in his slumber, muttered something about pudding, before rolling over and returning to a deep sleep. I smirked slightly and made myself comfortable on the ground and gazed at Sakura's sleeping form. Her calm but exceedingly beautiful face crinkled into a small frown as a small gust of wind blew through the trees. I smiled slightly, yawned, then rested my head on her stomach. She let out a little sigh but didn't wake. 

I was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of her heart.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

Filtered sunlight streamed into my eyes and dragged me from my peaceful slumber. I could feel a cold breeze on my face, but for some reason I felt warm. I rubbed a hand down my face and blinked open my eyes, as my drowsy brain finally registered the fact that there was something heavy on my stomach. 

…

"_AAARGH! SYAORAN?!_?" His head shot up from its' place on my stomach, and he scrambled backwards, blinking rapidly. "I-I-aa…" He glanced frantically from me to the other people around who had been woken up by my outburst and were giving him funny looks. "I-I-I'lljustgofindsomethingforbreakfast!" He turned and bolted, a wolf shaped cloud of dust the only indication that he had actually been sitting there. I shook my head confused then turned to my friends. Tomoyo and Leo were looking at me with identical wry expressions on their faces. Eriol was cleaning his glasses on his shirt, but joined them a second later. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wishing I had my video camera with me that's all"

Eriol smiled and continued. "Wasn't that awfully sweet of Syaoran to keep you warm all night"

I blinked, my brain still in a state somewhere between sleep and consciousness. "Uh…warm?"

All three nodded, identical knowing smirks plastered on their faces.

I frowned. "Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out." Kero woke up finally and hovered next to my shoulder. "What's with them?"

I glared in their general direction. "They're jumping to conclusions again."

"Oh is that all" He snorted then patted his stomach. "So, what's there to eat around here?"

Leo, the smirk momentarily gone from her face, frowned and looked at her surroundings thoughtfully. She paused and pointed to something in the direction that Syaoran had bolted. "I remember seeing a river over that way when we were being chased. We might be able to catch some fish."

Kero smiled and started off in the direction. "Sounds good to me!"

We followed as Kero disappeared through the trees and a second later the sound of running water could be heard above the calls of the birds chirping in the treetops. The river wasn't wide, and only looked about a metre or so deep in the middle, but several flashes of silver indicated that it was teaming with fish. Kero was standing hock deep in the river (in his true form) watching the water, completely still. I saw him tense up and suddenly dunk his head in. He pulled his head out, a happy smile on his face, with a fish flapping in between his jaws. I smiled as he trotted out and dumped it on the riverbank, where two other fish lay. 

"Wow, you're good at that Kero." He smirked, sounding smug "Yeah, finally something I'm better than the kid at…" He smiled and continued, "that I can actually prove." At my confused expression, he jerked his head to the side. I glanced in the direction he was indicating, then did a double take. 

Syaoran, looking extremely grumpy, and _completely _soaked, was bounding through the water yelling "_COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID FISH_" I stifled a giggle as Kero rolled his eyes and called out. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO CATCH THEM LIKE THAT, YOU'RE SCARING THEM ALL AWAY!" Kero waded into the water and glared disapprovingly at the very irritated dripping-wet wolf. "Didn't they teach you a little thing called patience during your training?"

Syaoran snorted. "Huh, I'd like to see you do better"

"I already have idiot, I think the three I caught as opposed to none, will go a long way to show that I'm better at this than you are." 

Syaoran snarled and fixed Kero with a glare. "Is that a challenge?"

Kero glared back. "_So be it_." 

And so the fight was on.

Kero flew off and landed a bit downstream from Syaoran. We all watched somewhat dumbstruck as Kero, after chucking yet another fish to the riverbank, reached down and plucked a log out of the water and chucked it at Syaoran. The log hit the water with a tremendous splash, soaking the already soaked wolf, and effectively scaring away any fish that had been in that area. Syaoran glared, then a second later managed to snag his first fish. But instead of throwing it on the shore he turned and threw it at Kero's head. 

I shook my head as Eriol came to stand next to me, one arm crossed and his other hand leaning on his chin. "Aah look, they're finally playing nice together." 

There was a wet splat as two fish simultaneously came flying and smacked Eriol in the face. I smothered a giggle as I saw both wolf and winged lion return to their little competition.

Leo paused from building the fire and glanced up at me. "Are they always like that?"

"No, they're usually worse. It's actually good to see them working together on something."

Leo glanced up at me, a perplexed expression on her face, then looked back at Kero and Syaoran. Syaoran had succeeded in getting a fish and _would_ have dropped it on the riverbank if it had not been for Kero who currently had him in a headlock.

We all sweatdropped as Syaoran struggled up the bank, the giant winged lion quite literally hanging off his neck and dropped his catch on the ever growing pile, before turning around and dragging both himself and Kero back into the river.

Leo scratched the back of her head and got back to work on the fire. "I'll have to take your word for it…"

~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

Things had more or less calmed down for the moment and everyone had finished a surprisingly tasty meal of fish cooked over the file. 

…Now by everybody, of course, I'm talking about those with a normal appetite. It's common knowledge that Kero inhalesfood, and plenty of it. Yukito does the same, but he isn't here and I'm not talking about him. No, it seems that Syaoran, perhaps due to a side effect of being turned into a giant wolf, now appeared to have an appetite to match Kero's.

A pile of fish that could've fed a small family for a week was reduced to one lone morsel in a blink of an eye. 

But neither was finished there.

Kero (staying in his true form after hearing that there were creatures stranger than him living in the land and that no one would find him unusual) looked down at the single fish. 

Then Syaoran looked down at it.

They both looked up and stared at each other. 

They both crouched and bared their teeth.

Sakura had been showing Leo her cards, (I had only just taught her how to transport things to herself) and looked up when two low menacing growls broke the semi-silence.

The fur on Syaoran's back was standing on end and he was snout to snout with an equally menacing looking Kero. It was like watching one of those nature documentaries where a lower rank animal was trying to snatch some food when the dominant one hadn't finished.

I sat back and crossed my arms, interested in seeing how this was going to turn out.

Both looked like they were going to fight to the death…and Tomoyo, of course, whipped out her camera to catch the action. (I had transported it to her) The low growling got louder, and Sakura appeared to have had enough of their bickering. 

I must say, it takes a very brave (or very stupid) person to interrupt an argument between a giant wolf and a giant winged lion when they were glaring at each other like that.

Sakura stood up, a small frown on her face and walked quite calmly over to Syaoran and Kero, who didn't seem to notice her. 

Tomoyo hissed in a voice barely above a whisper "What is she doing?"

I shrugged and watched as Sakura stopped about a metre away from the snarling pair and glanced from Kero…then to Syaoran.

She drew in a deep breath.

"_SYAORAN, **BAD WOLF**_"

Maybe it was just the tone in Sakura's voice, maybe it was some instinctual thing, or maybe it's just because he is rather weak whenever he's around Sakura that made him break his glare with Kero, and cower, trying to make himself look small.…Which in itself is quite remarkable given the fact that when standing next to you on all fours, his head reaches your elbow…

Kero snickered. Sakura turned and somehow managed to grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him up to her eye level. (This also being quite remarkable when you consider the fact that Kero in his true form can carry Sakura around on his back.) 

He actually changed back into his false form from shock and blinked, beyond words.

"_Now look, I haven't seen Syaoran in a very long time and I don't want you to maim him okay_?"

Syaoran started to slink off, trying to avoid the wrath of the angry cherry blossom. 

He didn't get far.

"_SYAORAN_, **_SIT_**" His backside immediately hit the ground before his brain had even registered what she had said. 

Syaoran avoided Sakura's look once again. She watched him for a second and turned back to a petrified looking Kero. "_So if it is not too much trouble…would you two **stop **bickering, otherwise I'll never make you pudding again."_

Kero say anything, although I wasn't really sure he could given that she was practically holding him up by his vocal chords, instead he nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Good" She let him go, then turned to Syaoran. 

He cowered again and whimpered.

She tilted her head to the side, as if considering what sort of punishment to deliver, then leaned in. "**_Stop bickering_**…"

Quite lenient, but Syaoran still let out another pathetic whimper and slunk off, coming to sit next to me. 

Sakura turned on her heal and stomped off to sit on a fallen tree up stream that hung over the river.

I leaned over and whispered to Tomoyo. "Has she been getting lessons from Touya?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "He took her to a few self-defense classes…though it shouldn't have changed her _this_ much…" She grinned and patted her camera. "Makes a great video though!"

I glanced at Leo, she said in a confused voice. "What just happened?"

"I think Kero and Syaoran just found out that there's a line that shouldn't be crossed with Sakura, and they just Riverdanced over it…"

"Ooohh…"

I heard another whimper to my right. I ignored it and continued. "I think it may also be due to the happenings of the past few days. It might just have started to catch up on her. She probably just needed to let off a little steam and unfortunately Syaoran and Kero where in the way."

There was a whine then a very miserable sounding wolf replied. "I'm such an idiot…she probably thinks I'm an immature jackass now…"

"No arguments there…"

He gave me a dirty look.

Leo eyed Syaoran then said. "You have to make it up to her."

"…How?"

Kero floated past and replied "Being nice to _me _might help"

Syaoran was at least smart enough not to rise to the bait. He sighed and gazed at Sakura, then frowned as Kero floated up to her carrying a flower. He said something, she smiled in return and gave him a hug. 

Leo smiled. "See, now Kero has the right idea…" 

Syaoran grumbled then rested his head on his paws again. After a second he looked up and eyed Tomoyo and me. "Why don't _you _go talk to her."

"She's not angry with us."

He made a sort of huffing noise, surged to his feet and disappeared into the bushes around us. 

Tomoyo just shrugged and went back to showing Leo some of her card capturing videos on the little camcorder screen.

I smiled and leaned back up against the tree. 

~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV: 

I was pacing…it just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

"stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid…"

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that…"

I paused to glare at Kero (once again in his true form) then continued to pace. "What do you want Kero…Haven't you caused enough trouble already"

He snorted and leapt in front of me, blocking my path. "Hey, it was as much your fault as it was mine…" He shuffled his wings. "She isn't really that angry with us. She told me that she has a headache and us growling at each other was like fifty chainsaws cutting down trees right in her ear."

"And that's supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Maybe, maybe not…look, just go talk to her okay. I mean the two of you haven't seen each other in what 5 years?…and you haven't even really talked yet. And that makes her sad, and I don't like it when my Mistress is sad."

"She actually said that was what made her unhappy?"

He scowled slightly. "She's been saying that ever since you left. Look would you just go talk to her?" He got up and walked through the trees, muttering something about 'stupid kid' and 'can't see what's right in front of him'. 

I frowned, then after a second followed him out and into the clearing next to the river. 

Eriol was helping Tomoyo pack up her video camera and tapes into the bag he had transported from home, and Leo and Sakura were putting out the fire. Sakura was smiling again, and had put the flower Kero had given her in her hair. "Are you ready to go?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah…" We back tracked, and I followed my nose back to the road. Leo and Kero were up ahead talking happily about their favorite desserts, and Tomoyo and Eriol were talking in quiet whispers behind us; even with my heightened hearing I couldn't catch what they were saying. So it gave Sakura and I a perfect chance to catch up.

"um Sakura…"

She looked down at me. "Hmm?"

"Um…I'm really sorry…about before…"

She smiled and sweatdropped slightly. "No, you don't have to apologize…I should be sorry…I shouldn't have cracked like that…it's just that you weren't exactly helping my headache…"

I looked down at my paws as I trotted along then looked back up at her. "I'm still sorry anyway…"

She smiled. "Well then thank you anyway…so, what have you been up to for the last 5 years? Those letters you sent weren't very clear."

I scowled slightly. "Yeah, they _weren't_ very informative, but the elders never really gave me time between my studies and my training to do much else. I had to smuggle the letters out through one of the kitchen hands."

"Really? I figured it was something to do with the clan, but I didn't think they had you on _that_ short a leash…no pun intended…"

I smirked and continued. "Yeah…_although_ in the last few months they have really eased off. One minute I'm up to my eyeballs in ancient Chinese manuscripts the next they suddenly spring some freedom on me. I was allowed to skip a few of my lessons and training to go and do something outside the manor, on more than a few occasions actually. They even agreed to let me send you a big long letter a few days ago, although I suppose I won't have to now…"

She nodded and replied. "Almost sounds as if they're up to something…"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking…" I paused "Hey, does it seem suddenly too quiet to you?"

Sakura looked up, then spun around to look behind her. She sighed. "It seems we have lost some of our travelling companions. Or is that our travelling companions have strategically lost us…"

I put my nose to the ground and sniffed. Following the scent trail, I trotted into the trees surrounding the road and sat in front of a bush. "This is actually kinda sad you know. I mean I'm a wolf for Pete's sake, there's not much I can really do that you'd warrant as romantic."

The bush giggled, then Tomoyo, Kero, Leo and Eriol crawled out. Sakura appeared behind me a second later, her arms crossed. "Can we please just stop wasting time, I really need a long hot bath."

Kero snorted. "Yeah, so does Syaoran, he's starting to smell like a dog."

Once again, I didn't rise to the bait, instead I laughed sarcastically "Har har, now can we get moving? The faster we can get to the palace, the faster I can get changed back."

And once again, we started off, this time with Sakura and I at the back so we could watch the others for any funny business. 

"So anyway, back to the conversation…what have you been doing?"

"Still cheerleading, Tomoyo designed our uniforms this year, they're really cute."

I asked jokingly in a fairly dry tone, "They don't have puffy sleeves do they?"

She giggled and replied. "Oh no, they're really nice…we had a vote on what we wanted so she couldn't go too overboard." She stooped low, plucked up a flower by the side of the road and started to pluck the petals off one by one. "Touya's been taking me to all these self defense lesson's lately…"

"He still as paranoid as ever?"

"More so ever since a guy sent me a bunch of roses on Valentines Day…" She smiled and blushed as I felt my heart sink. "So…the guy that sent you flowers…are you two…you know…"

"Dating?"

The word itself sent a dagger through my already aching heart, but I managed to nod. 

She giggled and shook her head. "Oh course not…let's just say I'm…waiting for the right one to come and sweep me off my feet." She looked at me funny then smiled and looked back up the road again.

I could feel my cheeks burning, but was infinitely thankful, once again, for all the fur. We crossed over a sturdy bridge as the forest started to thin out a bit. Through the gaps, I could make out that we were coming into a sort of valley, which was completely covered between the thinning trees, with hundreds of brightly coloured flowers. They filled the air with an almost sickly sweet scent and I caught a whiff of something that reminded me of burnt toast. 

I paused and sniffed the air again.

Sakura stopped and turned, as did the others, and asked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not su-" The ground shuddered.

Various bird-life flew into the air squawking.

I sniffed the air…the burnt toast smell was stronger…

The ground shuddered again, stronger this time.

Sakura eyed her surroundings and pulled out her key. "Syaoran…what's going on…"

I spun around and sniffed the air "I don- _HIT THE DECK_!!!" 

I slammed my body into Sakura, causing her to fall to the ground as the others ducked…just in time to miss the searing blast of flame that would have hit us if we had been standing. 

Leo rolled away from a burning shrub, she screamed, her eyes wide as she pointed to something from the direction the flame had come. "**_DDDRRRRRRAAAAGGGGOOONNNN_**!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MWWAAA-HAAAA-HAAA-HAAAA ::wipes tear from eye:: I _really _couldn't help myself…I'm doing a fantasy fic and therefore it _must _include dragons…::grins and has Tomoyo-like starry eyes:: dragons are soooo cuuuuutttteeeee…::everyone sweatdrops and backs away slowly::

HOHOHOHOHOHO!! 

Anywho, ciao till later!

StarDragon ^-^ 

****


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

Chapter 4

Hmm, I just noticed that I haven't been naming the chapters (it took me 4 chapters to notice that???) …maybe I'll name them later, but I can't think of anything right now…

Umm thanks **_ heaps _** to **Sakuragirl14, fire-storm, Lady AA-chan, PrincessLesse, SapphireStar, Lian Leviathin, Blue Pheonix, Wings of Fire, Unicornhime, Four of the Apocalypse, SueHime **and** Plumblossom **forthe reviews, **MUCHLY APPRECIATED**!!

(sorry if I missed anybody…^-^) oooh, i even had some q's ^-^…

PrincessLesse: make Kero like he was in the Cold and the Cardcaptor?? I'm not quite sure what you are getting at…do you mean make him act like he did when he saw Syaoran's 'bare naked ass'??? (crying in his cookies, mumbling to himself etc…)coz if you are…you've given me an idea… D if not…what do you meeeaaaannnnn???!!! 

****

SapphireStar: In response to your question about whether I'm familiar with the Harry Potter series, I have one thing to say…NORBERT IS SOOOOO CCCCCCUUUUUUTTTTTTTEEEEE!!! ::starts giggling:: hehehe he's all green and _cute_ and scaly and _cute_ and has wings and is _cute_

(and the most disturbing thing you'll find is that _I'm being serious_…^-^)

Okay…I think that's it (Thanks again to all the people that reviewed!) on with chapter 4!!

…

What did I write for the last chapter again?? ::every one falls over anime-style:: …ooooohhhh that's _right_…the dragon (::nervous laugh::hehehehe)

(oh, and I don't own nuthin, in case you were wondering…)

~~~~~

__

I spun around and sniffed the air "I don- HIT THE DECK!!!" 

I slammed my body into Sakura, causing her to fall to the ground as the others ducked…just in time to miss the searing blast of flame that would have hit us if we had been standing. 

Leo rolled away from a burning shrub, she screamed, her eyes wide as she pointed to something from the direction the flame had come. "**DDDRRRRRRAAAAGGGGOOONNNN**!!"

~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

The dragon was massive; easily five times taller than your average human, and was covered from tip to tail with shiny silver scales and a multitude of sharp spikes, spines and horns. But that little fact didn't seem to be registering with Syaoran. It seemed some sort of protective instinct had kicked in at some point, and he was _challenging _it. His teeth were bared, his hackles were raised and his fur was standing on end…despite the minor detail that the dragon was big enough to inhale him and not realize it.

Syaoran growled and leapt forward and, as it was really the only thing he could actually reach, latched onto the dragons' ankle…perhaps in an attempt to discourage it by making the dragon bleed _very slowly _to death. 

There was a rather startled yelp from the scaly beast.

Then a loud voice bellowed, "**_CUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT_**"

Everyone, besides the dragon who just lifted his foot to investigate what was attached to it (Syaoran was still stuck fast, gnawing enthusiastically, but not doing much damage), stood up and gaped in mild shock as a short plump little man wearing a beret and jodhpurs came stumbling out of the bushes carrying a megaphone. "**_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!_**"

The dragon replied in a bored tone as he plucked Syaoran off his leg with his claws and deposited him on the ground in a rather ungraceful heap. "You don't need the megaphone when you're this close Carl…"

"**_WHAT?? OH SORRY!_**"

There was a crackle, then a whine and Carls' voice returned to a volume that was bearable. "Right…" He glanced at Syaoran, who was looking thoroughly confused and was muttering something to himself (such as 'What just happened?' and 'Why do I have a scale stuck between my molars?'), then locked a glare onto the rest of us. "That little prank of yours just cost us a lot of money in film you know" 

The dragon rolled his eyes slightly and replied. "I don't think they did it on purpose," He paused, leaned down and sniffed the air around us then replied. "They look lost." He propped his hands on his hips. "And you didn't have to scream so loudly, I don't eat human'." He placed a hand on his chest and replied proudly, "I'm a vegetarian…If anything, I prefer tofuman."

Tomoyo asked the question that everyone was probably thinking. "Tofuman?"

"Yeah, tofu human. It's nice, you should try it sometime."

Carl seemed to be getting a little irritated by the all the small talk and was going red in the face. "_Enough with the talk, we're loosing light here people_!" 

Leo frowned slightly and brushed her messy hair out of her face, then tried to brush out the wrinkles and mud off her clothes. Admittedly a pretty sad attempt to look regal…

"I'm terribly sorry for our intrusion sir, but we were travelling and had lost our way."

Carls eyes widened, his face turned white and he stuttered "P-P-Princess Leonora!! I-I-I didn't recognize you in that…outfit"

…but effective nonetheless.

Leo stuck her nose in the air, looking every bit the stuck up princess and quite snootily replied. "Why on earth would I wear my gowns outside where they would get fouled up by all this…" her snooty demeanor faltered for a second as she searched for a word, " uhh…nature!"

True, but if Carl had been thinking and not cowering under Leo's pseudo snooty princess act, he probably would have realized that a princess with _that _kind of attitude would also not want to _walk_ and by all technical stereotypes, should be seated in the cushy comforts of an elegant horse drawn carriage. 

He bowed enthusiastically and back away. "Many apologies your highness, I am so very sorry, perhaps I can make it up for you and your companions…I'm afraid we don't have much, but if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask…"

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

"Why couldn't you make him give us some food?"

I sighed and shifted around in the saddle, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable. Leo had used her authority to acquire us some horses to ride back to the castle, (which she would have returned as soon as we arrived) but hadn't asked for anything else. It was only a 2-hour or so ride back, so we weren't really desperate for food or much else. And besides, the film crew needed the provisions themselves. Keroberos and Syaoran on the other hand, didn't quite agree with that decision. 

"Yeah, do you have any idea how much energy it takes for me to fly?" 

I smiled and replied. "But you haven't been flying, so I don't know what you're complaining about…"

He opened his mouth to comment, but snapped it shut and snorted. Syaoran snickered and was about to comment when- 

"There's no use complaining my cute furry descendent, there is nothing that can be done until we reach the castle." 

Syaoran looked up and glared as Eriol trotted past me and caught up with Tomoyo. (Eriol was riding a chestnut called 'Reggie', Tomoyo was riding a Palomino called 'Nova', I was on a horse named 'Phillip' that was almost completely black besides the white 'star' on his forehead, and Leo was riding a creamy white mare called 'Mist'). 

I patted Phillip on his mane. "So, how much longer until we reach the castle?"

Leo, who was riding beside me, arched her neck and tried to see over the hill we were riding up. "We should be able to see it when we get to the top of this hill." She brushed a loose strand of hair off her face and continued. "The hill leads down into the forest that's behind the castle…that was were I was training when everything went wrong. There's the markets and village on the other side, but if its okay with everyone, I think I'd rather have a long bath than play tour guide…"

I smiled. "I can sympathize…"

Tomoyo stretched and replied. "I can't wait to get a change of clothes, these are starting to get itchy."

Eriol nodded then turned to face Leo, looking a little perplexed. "Just out of curiosity Leo, what happened to that bag of clothes and souvenirs we gave you?"

Leo shrugged. "I'm not sure, it must have been sent somewhere else like the rest of us…it's a shame to, I really liked some of those outfits."

Tomoyo smiled. "That's okay, it won't take me long to whip up some more."

Everyone continued to chatter for a bit, Syaoran and Keroberos grumbling every now and then about their empty stomach's, but I was idly thinking about what Eriol had brought up. 

* _I wonder where it ended up_…*

~~~~~~~~

****

Garrets POV: Forest outside the castle

I needed a distraction. 

It had been about 3 days since we had contact with Leo, almost a week since she had disappeared, and I was getting worried again. She should have been back by now. The King and Queen kept telling me not to worry, that she was safe with Master Eriol and the Card Mistress Sakura. But still, I know Leonora well, and although I don't really like to say it, she isn't exactly the best when it comes to magic. 

She tries _so_ hard. I have been out with her to help on every single night she stays up practicing her magic, but for some reason she just…manages to mess up. 

Secretly though, I like that about her. It means I can make up excuses to be around her. Although I chose to be a knight, I can still work magic well and probably know more than I should about magic for someone who is supposed to be specializing in weapons. Even though the majority of people of our world posses magic, you only develop the areas that are useful for your career. But being the eldest child and future heiress to the throne, Leo needs to have a general knowledge of magic in _all_ its forms. She gets some things, but others…

And the thing that annoys me the most is that it just seems to come so easily to me, I haven't actually told her yet that I can work all the magic she tries so hard to master…I don't want her to get upset. 

I sighed and urged my silver mare 'Strike' to go further into the woods at a trot. The small clearing I was heading for came into view and I dismounted when I reached the centre, and breathed in the scents of the forest. That always relaxed me. I tied the reins to the saddle, then let Strike wander. She'd come back when I called her.

I watched as she disappeared through the trees then drew my sword, pushing all thoughts but the training exercise out of my mind and started to swing it at my imaginary opponent.

I had visited this area on many an occasion; I knew where everything grew so a lot of the time I could just close my eyes and block out everything else. 

On this occasion however, I probably should have used my eyes.

I was picturing in my mind the trees and bushes, so was able to avoid them by memory as I ducked, jabbed, flipped and parried.

Of course, my memory didn't include a large sports bag…

"::parry, parry, jab, TRIP:: "WWWHHHHHHAAAAAA- ::_THUMP_!::" 

I groaned and rubbed my head. "Ooww…that was stupid…"

I pushed myself to my knees and re-sheathed my sword, then looked down at the thing I had tripped on. It was partially hidden by a bush; that's why I hadn't seen it when I had come into the clearing in the first place. I pulled open the zipper and examined the contents.

The most notable of the contents were the clothes. I was familiar with the fashions of both worlds, but still, they were pretty unusual for both our tastes. I pushed them aside and pulled out a few video tapes labeled 'CardCaptures.' The last item was a photo frame with a star, moon and sun design around the outside. Inside was a picture of Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero; from whom I recognized from the 'call' the other day…Master Eriol…and Leo. 

This bag must belong to her…or one of them…so what was it doing alone in the forest near the castle and why hadn't they gone straight to the castle?

Something wasn't right.

Re-zipping the bag, I pulled it into the centre of the clearing. I needed answers and I needed them _now_. 

I summoned my magic and pushed it towards the bag, wrapping it in a pale blue light. My magic formed a bubble around it and lifted the bag off the ground, making it rise to about my waist. Holding my hand over the top of it I started to chant the spell that would pick up and indicate any magical residue left on the bag, a way of 'dusting' for magical fingerprints.

The blue light intensified, then flared, before changing to the crackling sparks I recognized as a dimensional transportation spell. 

A rather _messed up_ dimensional transportation spell.

That could only mean one thing. 

I wrapped my magic around the bag again then snapped my fingers, sending it to my bedchambers, then stuck two fingers in my mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Hoof beats thundered in response and a second later Strike came galloping out of the trees. Without waiting for her to stop I grabbed the saddle as she came past and hoisted myself onto it. I grabbed the reins, yelled "**_YA!_**", then wheeled her around to go to the castle. 

Strikes' hooves clapped loudly on the stone ground as I entered the castle courtyard. Ignoring the people giving me strange looks, I leapt off Strike mid gallop and landed gracefully on the steps that led to the throne room. 

The door hit the wall with a resounding bang as I bolted through. "Your Majesties! I found a bag in the forest that I believe belonged to Leo an I think she's in trouble!" I stood panting as I glanced frantically from the Queen to the King to see their responses.

The King merely raised an eyebrow and glanced to the Queen. Her lip twitched in a smile, not looking as worried as I was. "Well? Are you just going to sit there or are you going to order a search party? Come on! I want to go find her before something terrible happens!"

The queen calmly replied, despite my theatrics "Garret…"

Frustrated, I replied in a strangled voice "_WHAT?!" _My eyes widened as I heard a few gasps around me. "I mean, yes Your Majesty?"

She smiled and continued. "Leo is fine, we just received a call from a director who's filming in the Wildflower meadow a few minutes ago. He said Leo and some of her companions stumbled on a set. They borrowed some horses and will be here in about an hour."

The King chuckled. "The poor man was beside himself, said he didn't recognize her at first because of what she was dressed in, well until he saw her aura." 

My mouth opened and closed a few times, but I finally managed to speak. "Oh" I continued in a hopeful sounding voice, "…umm permission to find them and make sure they get home safely?" 

The Queen smiled and nodded so the King waved his hand dismissively. "Oh go on then, not that we could stop you if we said no…"

I grinned, then bowed and raced out the room. A second later I was racing through the trees upon my faithful stead, heading in the direction of the Wildflower meadow.

~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

We had entered the forest and where slowly making our way to the castle. From what I could see from the hill, it looked like something out of a fairy tale, with the many tall turrets, the moat, the pointed flags waving merrily in the breeze. Then of course Syaoran and Keroberos ruined the moment by whining about their ever emptying stomachs and how they were 'wasting away to mere shadows'…

With Kero it's understandable, I've always known he's a bottomless pit, but with Syaoran…well, this was a new development.

"Have you always had this much of an appetite, or is this just a 'being turned into a giant wolf thing'?"

Syaoran shrugged as he trotted along beside me. "Wolf thing, I don't normally feel so hungry ::small snicker:: who'd have though that one day I'd have an appetite to match Yukit-" He froze.

I pulled Phillip to a stop. "What…what's wrong…"

His ears pricked up and his nose started to twitch. "…Someone's coming…" He sniffed the air again…then snarled. "Someone's coming here fast…" His voice lowered to a growl, "and they've got a weapon…"

Before I even had a chance to stop him, Syaoran shot of like a bullet. Eriol got Reggie under control after she got spooked by Syaoran and turned to face me. "What's gotten into him?"

"He said that someone carrying a weapon was coming towards us." I urged Phillip into a gallop and yelled out to the others as they caught up. "We better keep up with him before he does something stupid!"

We had managed to more or less keep up with him until Syaoran's tail disappeared through a grove of thick purple coloured bushes. I had the sinking feeling that I had lost him when deep vicious growling filled the air. 

"Oh no, not again…"

I slowed Phillip to a trot and directed him through a gap in the bushes and trees as I heard the others catch up. 

Syaoran was crouched low to the ground, in the classic threatening pose of the canine world and neither he nor his target seemed to notice me enter the area. His gaze and focus was completely fixed on the man…

…a youngish familiar looking man on a rearing silver horse…

…_Garret_. 

I looked frantically from Syaoran to Garret, growing more panicked by the second, as Garret pulled his horse under control with one hand, and drew his sword with the other. Syaoran tensed, preparing to pounce.

I did the first thing that came into my head. 

"**_SYAORAN! HEEL, BAD WOLF!_**"

I should have shouted it a bit quicker…

The momentum of the pounce had him flying high above the ground and he was still heading in the direction he had originally intended. His legs however, were quick to obey the command despite the obvious lack of ground. It was quite a site to watch a giant brown wolf, 'death to thy enemy' written all over his face, suddenly look incredibly guilty with himself and try and change direction mid air. His legs just sort of whirred furiously beneath him trying to go in the other direction as he continued to soar. The end result of which was that he fell to the ground with a 'thump' in a tangle of limbs. 

Garret just sort of blinked as he re-sheathed his sword, then he glanced up at me. 

I sweatdropped, "Um, this might take some explaining…"

He merely raised an eyebrow, then looked behind me. 

"GARRET!"

A look of part disbelief and part relief washed over his features. "Leo! You're alright!"

Leo leapt off her horse and ran up to Garret, wrapping him in a big bear hug. "I was so worried about you, I thought we'd lost you for sure."

Leo sniffed and buried her head in his shoulder. "::sniffle:: you know you can't get rid of me that easily…" They both laughed…then sprang apart, bright red in the face. 

Tomoyo was looking ecstatic with herself, she had the same starry-eyed expression on her face that she usually had whenever Syaoran and I did something 'kawaii'. Not that I was complaining, it would take the attention away form us for a while…She had her camera out as was as expected, and was it pointing directly at the _very_ embarrassed couple. Eriol was smiling that knowing smile of his again, Keroberos was sitting on the ground still chuckling from watching Syaoran and Syaoran…well Syaoran was just looking confused again. 

He seemed to be getting himself confused a lot lately. Like every time his 'wolfish instincts' kicked in, his own conscious was shoved somewhere else…

"::embarrassed cough:: Umm well, it's good to see you and your companions safe and uhhh…" He glanced at Syaoran, "_well_ and …uhh…ummm…" He trailed off and turned slightly pink in the cheeks when he caught sight of Leo's torn, muddied and probably-shorter-than-he-was-used-to ensemble. "…uhhh…"

Leo sighed, "It's a long story…"

Which thankfully kept us all occupied on the short ride back to the castle.

~~~

I looked around in awe as we crossed the drawbridge and entered the castle courtyard. Moss and vines covered in bright purple and yellow flowers grew all over the stone walls, parapets and turrets. There was a large sparkling fountain in the middle, with strange looking fish swimming around in it. I heard a few gasps as we rode in, and a few people ran up a flight of stone steps that was in front of us, and ducked through the massive doors at the top. Leo dismounted and handed her reins to a stable boy. "Take these horses to the stables and make sure they're looked after, they need to be returned to the Wildflower meadow later today." The boy bowed and led Mist off as another group of stable hands ran up and took the horses off us. Tomoyo spun around, looking through her camera lens. "Wow, this place is so beautiful…"

Eriol just smiled. "This is nothing compared to the royal gardens out the back…"

The huge doors swung open and the King and Queen hurried down. The Queen was in tears and she and the King quickly pulled her daughter in a hug. "Oh Leonora, I'm so glad your back home safe…" They both pulled back then looked up at us. Eriol cleared his throat then started to introduce us. "May I present, your Majesties, Lady Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards…" He trailed off and I took it as a hint to step forward and curtsy. 

He smiled, then turned to Tomoyo, "Lady Tomoyo, expert camera woman and seamstress," She followed my example, "Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal, and now Guardian of the Lady Sakura," Keroberos bowed his head respectfully as Eriol turned to Syaoran. "And finally, Master Syaoran, future leader of the Li clan and currently having trouble with his physical appearance." Syaoran shot him a dirty look, but bowed to the King and Queen.

Eriol turned to face us. "And everyone, may I introduce Their Majesties, King Traygus and Queen Ophelia." They both bowed formally then the Queen smiled a replied, "Perhaps we should let you all freshen up first before we go to lunch". I glanced down at my clothes. They, like everyone else's looked a little worse for wear. The Queen turned to one of the maids standing dutifully behind her. "Elizabeth, show our guests to their rooms so they can clean up and tell the cook to prepare lunch early today." 

Elizabeth bowed and turned to us. "This was please."

I lost count of how many stairs we walked up and how many halls we hurried down, but by the time we were led to our rooms, I was thoroughly lost and not even sure which floor we were on. The others were led of to other rooms down the hall, (although after much insistence, Syaoran and Keroberos were to be led to the kitchens for a 'light snack' before lunch.) Elizabeth stopped in front of a door. It, like all the doors, had a small blank plaque in the centre at head height. She tapped it with her knuckles; it shimmered for a second then the letters spelling 'Sakura' appeared. She grabbed the handles and pushed it open as I started to protest. "Umm, we don't really need our own rooms…just somewhere to clean ourselves up a bit."

Elizabeth reached in and flicked a bunch of light switches on the wall. All the candles, torches and the fireplace lit up revealing a vast richly decorated room. "Their Majesties expect you to stay for a little while, they wish to properly thank you for helping out Leonora, and it will take a while before we can get a Mage to sort out your wolf friends problem." 

She walked past the king sized four poster bed (covered in expensive looking sheets and many cushions) and pulled open the heavy curtains on the other side before going over to a small door next to the bed. "This door will take you to your private bathroom and walk-in closet. All you have to do is face it and say which one you want to go into. The closet will have a range of clothing you can wear and will adjust them to your size." 

I looked a little awe-struck so she faced the door and said. "Closet", then pulled it open. I glanced in. The left wall was taken up by a huge range of elegant floor length, medieval style gowns, the right wall was covered in shelves which held shoes, hats and other assorted accessories to match. "_Wow_…"

"I'll leave you to choose something you like. When your done, close the door, say 'bathroom' and go through." I nodded, still in a bit of mild shock. "Umm thank you…"

She smiled and bowed and walked over to a chord next to the door. "If there is anything you need, just pull this chord and I'll be right up."

"Umm thank you." That seemed to be the only thing I could really say at this moment…

She bowed again then walked out, pulling the bedroom door shut behind her. I turned back to my closet and walked in. I was browsing through the dress's when I heard an excited squeal from down the hall, "I take it Tomoyo's found her closet…" Smiling to myself I picked out a pale green off-the-shoulder style dress. It was a little unusual, but I liked the look of it. I found the matching shoes and belt and walked out, closing the door behind me. 

I turned and scrutinized the door then said, "Bathroom", and walked back in.

Even though I was expecting it to have changed, I definitely wasn't expecting what I actually saw. 

"_HOE!_"

I must have said that louder than I had expected, or Syaoran just had _really_ good hearing. I heard the sound of claws clicking rapidly against stone floor of the hall.

'…_ta-tic-ta-tic-ta-tic-…SCRITCHASCRITCHASCRITCHA_-**_THUNK_**…'

The door shuddered as something big and I assumed wolf-shaped slammed into it. I heard a moan and quickly lay the dress on the bed and jogged over to the door. Syaoran was laying on the other side looking a little more disheveled than he usually did and more than a little dazed. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, then got back on his feet…err…paws… 

"Yeah, just remind me never to run on stone floors again…" His look changed to worry. "What happened? I heard you call out…" 

I sweatdropped and blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just a bit surprised that's all…"

"By what?"

"Come in, I'll show you."

I led him to the bathroom. His 'eyebrows' rose so much they almost cleared his head. 

The bathroom; if you could really call it that, looked like someone had taken a chunk of the forest outside and relocated it in the room. I ran my hand down a 'tree trunk' and found that it was smooth, cool and flat. 

It was all a painting. But you had to touch it to believe it. 

I watched a painted bird fly through the painted treetops then land on the top of the painted rocks of the waterfall at the far end of the room. The water coming out of this, however, was real and poured into the 'bath' that was designed to look like a small lake sunk into the ground. Well…small for a lake, big for a bath…you could easily do laps in it. The stone floor was painted too; if you hadn't touched it, you would have been convinced it was real grass. 

Instead of candles, the room was lit up with hundreds of different sized glowing balls. Some were as small as fireflies, others as big as your head. They floated around creating a mystical feeling to the room. Mist rose from the lake/bath as a final touch. 

"_Wow_…"

I nodded. "Yeah…_wow_…"

"Hello?" I turned and saw Leo poke her head around the corner. "I was just checking on everyone before I had my bath, I saw your door open, is everything okay here?"

"Yeah…this bathroom is incredible, are they all like this?"

"They're all big and fancy, but every bathroom is designed differently." She smirked, "One of my ancestors was an interior decorator, she specialized in bathrooms…insisted that she used the castle as a display home for her work." 

"Oh okay then."

Leo glanced down at Syaoran. "The cook said it will still be a couple of minutes until your 'snack' is ready, we've got your room and your bath set up."

Syaoran looked a little unsettled for some reason when she mentioned the word 'bath'…couldn't think why…I've always known Syaoran as a clean person…, but he got up and trotted out the door after saying a quick 'bye'. 

Leo turned to me as she was leaning out the door. "Mother said the Mage that can change Syaoran back won't be here for a couple of days, he's out in the next town on a house call, so you're all welcome to stay for as long as you need. And don't worry about you're Dad and brother getting worried about you being missing. Master Eriol just sent home a few letters saying you're all staying with him at his holiday house for a week." At my confused and slightly worried expression she quickly explained. "He said that it was easy saying that than explaining that you had been sent to another dimension…oh, and you can send objects back in time so they'll arrive there just after we got sucked into the portal in case you were wondering about that too. Um, I believe my parents are talking to Syaoran's mother as we speak so that's all sorted out too."

"Oh, okay…that's good…"

She smiled. "Well, I'll leave you to your bath then." She pulled the door to and once again, I was left to my own devices. 

I picked up my change of clothes, and wandered back into the bathroom to investigate more. I found a raised rock pool/basin next to the waterfall and a closed off area that held the toilet. (I was relieved to find that it wasn't just a tree to…::cough::…err _use_, but a fully functional dual flush toilet.) 

I found a branch that actually stuck out from the wall (not painted, it was a clothes hook), and hung my clothes on it then thankfully pulled off my dirty outfit and slipped into the bath. The water was at a perfect temperature and I sunk gratefully into its depths. I waded out and sat underneath the waterfall, letting the warm water wash over my shoulders. Pulling my hair out of its tie, I leaned back and let the water wash through it then went to put the tie on the side of the bath. It was then that I noticed an ornate tap sticking out on the edge. Thinking out loud, I muttered "I wonder what that's for…"

I jumped when Elizabeth's voice replied. "It's a tap that pours out bubble bath and soap"

I spun around, but couldn't see anyone else but me inside the room. "Where…where are you?"

There was a small chuckle. "I'm not in the room, I'm talking through the intercom…it switches on when you ask a question."

"Oh…" I relaxed. "What kind of bubble bath does it have?"

"Any you want. Just touch the tap, say what kind you want…rose, strawberry, dewberry…with bubbles, without…whatever your heart desires. Then all you have to do is turn the tap."

"Oh okay, thank you."

"No problem, enjoy your bath."

I turned and looked at the tap thoughtfully, touched the top and said, "Strawberry with bubbles," then turned it.

Pink coloured bubbles poured out as well as a stream of pink, strawberry smelling gel. The bubbles floated up and around the room as I switched the tap back off. I waded over and stuck my head under the falling water again to wash my hair.

I was soaking in the warmth of my much needed bath relaxing when my mind decided to pick up on something Leo had said earlier. * _wait a minute…she said that Eriol's writing the letter to my Dad…and he knows that Touya is likely to read it…* _

I felt my face drain of colour. 

*_ uh ohh…_* 

~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV: Sakura's home, several days previous

Just as the sounds of yells and harshly blowing wind died down, an envelope appeared out of thin air and floated down to the floor just inside the front door. A key being slid into a lock broke the momentary silence, as well as two male voices, before the door was pushed open. Fujitaka stepped aside and let his son Touya go through first, so it was he who saw the envelope and picked it up. The writing was neat and easily recognizable as Eriol's. 

Touya frowned slightly and pulled it open. 

The letter read as follows:

'_Dear Dad and Touya,_

Syaoran has returned. We've eloped and are honeymooning in Hawaii.

We'll send a postcard.

Lots of love and kisses, 

Sakura and Syaoran'

Touya's face was alternating between white, red, and an interesting shade of blue, so Fujitaka plucked the letter and read it himself He, however, wasn't so enraged by the small starting paragraph to notice the little 'P. T. O.' at the bottom. He flipped the page as Touya started to spout various curses and torturous ways to kill the 'sister stealing gaki', and finished reading. 

__

'Just kidding! I'm actually staying over at Eriol's holiday home along with Tomoyo and Kero for a week. I'll call you in a few days to chat.

Love Sakura'

Fujitaka glanced at his son and sweatdropped. Touya had somehow acquired a chainsaw and had a determined 'death to all Chinese gaki's' look in his maniacally twitching eyes.

"VV-NN-NN….VV-NN-NN…_VV-NN-NN-NN-NN_!!" (chainsaw starting noises ^-^)

Even before Fujitaka had a chance to call the proper authorities to have is son temporarily restrained, Touya was out the door, waving his weapon of 'gaki massacring' above his head and shot off down the road heading for the airport. 

Presently he's down at the police station trying to explain that he wasn't out to kill everyone at the airport, just one guy that's supposedly married to his sister. It took a lot of explaining and more than a few tranquilizers to make him see sense.

~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

I walked out of my bathroom that looked like a small section of the universe (Supernova's, Milky Way's, small planets etc. scattered around the walls) feeling refreshed and cleaned and much more comfortable now that I was in a fresh set of clothes. I had chosen a set of robes similar to that which I wore when I taught magic here before. They were long and dark blue with silver symbols embroidered on the shoulder and along the hems. The pants underneath were black and simple, as was the warm cotton shirt. I pulled on my boots and strolled over to the room opposite, from which a lot of splashing and the sound of people trying to reason with someone, their voices just beyond sounding angry.

I pushed open the bedroom door, then went over to the door beside the bed that was ajar. I looked in to find the bathroom; this one designed to look like some sort of mountain hot spring, a group of slightly damp maids crowded around a hydro-bath (the one they use for dogs) and an angry looking wolf struggling to jump out of the aforementioned tub.

"Why can't I just use the fancy bath, why do I have to have a _stinking hydro-bath_!"

One of the maids grimaced slightly and pulled on the leash they had somehow managed to get around his neck. "We told you Sir, it's because fur clogs up the water filter and pump in the bath."

"So?…this is demeaning!"

I decided it was time to butt in. "That's what you said about having to wear a pink gown and long golden hair in that play, _this _is merely good hygiene…"

A few of the maids looked relieved as they saw me, but stumbled and tightened their grip on the soaking wolf as he tried to jump out again. I walked over and looked at Syaoran condescendingly, "Now now descendent, stop squirming, you want to smell nice for Sakura don't you?"

I noticed with a bit of a smile that although his face was fixed into a glare of complete and utter hate towards me, his tail started wagging furiously as Sakura's name was mentioned. I had noticed it before, but he never really seemed to realize the actions of his 5th appendage.

I reached and took the leash from one of the maids who looked thoroughly exhausted and managed to keep the still struggling, glaring and above all unhappy looking wolf under control for the moment, and leaned over to quietly tell her something. "If you would be so kind as to fetch Sakura for me, it would be much appreciated." She looked relieved and walked out the door as fast as she could without running as Syaoran gave me a questioning glare. I simply smiled as the air filled with the smell of peach scented soap.

~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I had finished getting dressed and was sitting at the mirror brushing out the tangles from my hair when there was a quite knock on the door.

"Come in…"

The door opened to reveal a frazzled and noticeably damp looking maid. "Master Eriol wishes to see you Mistress Sakura…" She glanced at the brush in my hand the rushed over, "Oh here, allow me…"

I was about to protest but she had already taken the brush out of my hand and was gently running it through my hair. "So, do you know why Eriol wants to see me?"

She shook her head, "He didn't say…" She finished brushing out the knots, then slipped the small circlet that hugged my forehead and sat back. "There, perfect!"

I glanced in the mirror and smiled. She had left my hair out so that it reached mid back and it shimmered in the candlelight. "Thank you"

She smiled and waited at the door. "Come, we must go to Master Eriol.

I followed her out, making sure to pick up the front of the dress so as not to trip on it as she led me down the vast hall and into another bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

I heard footsteps down the hall and a second later the maid I had sent off returned and bowed; then stepped back from the door. I tightened my grip on Syaoran's collar, bracing myself if he tried to jump out and make his escape through the open door, when Sakura strode through looking a little confused, but very beautiful none-the-less. 

Syaoran bolted upright with a start…causing me, because I was holding on so tight, to fall headfirst into the tub. I heard a few smothered giggles from the maids as I stood up with as much dignity as one could muster covered from head to toe in scented soapsuds. Syaoran's gaze was wide and fixed on Sakura; his tail was wagging so much it was actually making his whole lower end wiggle.

Sakura blinked and glanced from the 'stunned-to-silence' wolf then to me. "Um, you wanted to speak to me Eriol…?"

I smiled and pulled myself out of the bath, drying myself off with a little magic and replied. "ah yes, I was hoping you could help us with our little problem here. Syaoran is being disobedient…and he seems to only listen to you…"

Syaoran's gaze was broken as he turned to give me a dirty look, but froze when Sakura walked over and stopped in front of him. She smiled and said in a sweet voice, "Are you going to be good Syaoran?"

His expression was one of extreme guilt and he nodded his head franticly. 

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead, "Good wolf" before turning to me. "Is that all that you needed?"

I smiled and bowed. "That was all M'lady."

She grinned and exited. 

I turned back to Syaoran; his expression was dreamy. "See what happens when you're good?"

He glared at me slightly, but obediently sat still as the maids finished soaping up his coat and rinsing off all the grime and dirt.

I decided to stay on stand-by in case Syaoran decided to get difficult again, but he didn't and was finally allowed out of the bath to dry off. Unfortunately for me, I forgot the thing that all dogs/wolves do when they're wet.

Syaoran grinned maliciously and stood right in front of me…as he started to shake himself off. Water flew _everywhere_. 

Maids that weren't that wet before got soaked, and I got drenched once again for the second time that day. 

I sighed and wiped my glasses on my robes as I once again dried them with the spell, then extended the spell so that it would dry everyone else in the room.

Syaoran's fur puffed up like a Pomeranians. 

I ignored his started yelp and nodded at one of the maids. She smirked slightly, and picked up a brush.

~~~~~Minor Time Gap~~~~ 

I met up with Tomoyo on the way out, she was looking exceedingly beautiful in a lavender coloured gown, and we made our way to the dinning room. Leo was standing by the entrance talking to Sakura and both looked up upon our arrival. Sakura smiled. "Wow, you both look great in those clothes!"

Tomoyo giggled and pulled her camera out of a fold in her dress and started taping as she answered. "So do you two! How lucky am I to be able to tape Sakura in such pretty clothes…HOHOHOHOHO!" Leo was dressed in a royal blue coloured dress that short sleeves that ended at a point on her wrist. She smiled self-consciously then turned as Keroberos and Garret came walking down the hall. Sakura smiled then looked gazed up the vast hallway. "Where's Syaoran?"

I was about to shrug when a voice echoed down the hall. "I'm here!"

We all spun and looked up the hall and watched as Syaoran; clean and brushed to a point were he wasn't actually scruffy, bounded towards us. He neared, and his expression turned slightly panicked. He stuck his paws forward trying to 'hit the brakes' but failed miserably. We all watched in stunned silence as he slid by and crashed into the door. 

"…Ooowwww…"

The dining room door opened and Elizabeth stepped out and held it open. "If you will follow me, lunch is served."

Syaoran and Keroberos had started to drool slightly as I caught a whiff of the food that was being prepared. 

The King and Queen entered through the door; we all bowed respectfully as they took their seats at the head of the table, then we took ours. Keroberos and Syaoran had a special bench that would allow them to reach the table and they hopped up, apparently too hungry to care that they had to sit in such close proximity. 

Once we were all seated, a line of waiters strode in, each carrying a different dish that they placed in the centre of the long table. Keroberos and Syaoran started to salivate but managed to restrain themselves. The King tapped a glass with a fork and smiled, "If everyone is ready, then by all means, dig in!"

A roasted pig was picked clean before his voice had finished echoing around the vast room. Quiet chatter managed to drown out to some extent the sounds of Syaoran and Keroberos chowing down on obscene amounts of food, and continued on until even the two bottomless pits managed to get full. 

Queen Ophelia wiped the corner of her mouth with a napkin then tapped her glass with a spoon to silence the talk. "A ball has been arranged tonight in your honor, so you have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves. Feel free to explore the castle at your leisure, I'm sure Leo will be happy to show you around."

Leo smiled and nodded, so the Queen continued, "The ball will be starting at sundown so be prompt." We all stood as the King and Queen rose and signaled for the waiters to clear the table. "We have a few matters to attend to so we must be going." We all bowed as the King and Queen left through a door. Elizabeth was holding open the door to the main hall and led us back to our rooms. 

"Wow, I can't believe they're holding a ball in our honor" She paused and glanced at Leo "…isn't it a bit…much?"

Leo smiled at Sakura's slightly worried expression. "Not at all, they hardly need any excuse to throw a celebration, at least this time we actually have a good reason. Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourselves!"

Syaoran grumbled as trotted along beside us. "Huh, that's easy for you to say, you're not stuck in the body of a wolf…"

I smiled and patted him on the head, then replied, "Why not try and enjoy it my cute furry descendent, you never know when an opportunity like this will arise again." He glared at me, and probably would have tried to bite me if Sakura hadn't been watching, but simply muttered something incomprehensible.

"Well, I think we should start out in the gardens, the are quite beautiful…does that sound okay with everyone?"

They all nodded but I bowed and replied. "I'm afraid I must decline for the moment Leo, I think I'll catch up on my readings in the library." Tomoyo looked a little disappointed as Leo smiled and nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later okay?"

I nodded and watched as she and Garret led the others down the hall and down the stairs, then headed off down the hall towards the library. 

I needed to brush up on some of my less frequently used spells…I wanted to ensure that this holiday would be something Syaoran would _never_ forget…

~~~~~~ 

::clenches teeth and glares in general direction of step-dad:: We're going to the shops this 'arvo…and I said he has to wait until I finished this chapter…which unfortunately took a _wee_ bit longer than I expected…and for the last half an hour or so he's been making beeping noises and saying "on the third stroke, the time will be approximately 30 minutes since the last time you said you'd 'just be a minute'…BEEP BEEP BEEP"…and saying other things such as "::makes kangaroo noises:: what's that Skip? 1 hour since she got on that computer…oh no, WHAT WILL WE DO SKIP!!"

BLEH!!! He's getting irritated coz I'm taking so long, and I'm getting irritated that he's distracting me and making me take so long…IT'S A VICIOUS CIRCLE I TELLS YA!! 

Ah well, tis done now…so, what did you think? Did I make too many spelling/grammar mistakes in this one? Well, knowing me, probably, but you get that…

Umm, next chapter…next chapter…not sure really…I might get into explaining just why Syaoran is suddenly so hungry and why, when he changed, he didn't turn into a little wolf (as his name would suggest)…How many people were wondering about that? Everyone? No one? -_-; well _I_ thought it would make an interesting point…

Anyway, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but hopefully it'll come out quicker than this one.

Righto then! Ciao till later

StarDragon ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

****

Sakura and The Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

Chapter Five

::Starry eyed, grinning insanely and flapping hands:: We-we-we-we…GOT A DVD PLAYER!!!!!!! I CAN WATCH MY CCS MOVIE DVD'S OVER AND OVER AGAIN!!!!!!! **_EE-EEE-EE-EE-EEE_**—**HAPPINESS OVERLOAD**!! **_SOMEONE PINCH ME!_** ::gets mobbed:: OW! I SAID SOME_ONE, _EMPHASIS ON _ONE…OW OW OW OI! NO USAGE OF ACRYLIC NAILS1!!_ **_OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!_**

::throws off swarming masses:: ooowww…. That's gonna leave a bruise…

^O^ I'm sooo happy…and while I was watching it, the Kero mini movie thing came on, and I hadn't seen that before! (It didn't play when I was watching the DVD's at my sisters)and it's soooo KAWAII!! And soo funny!!! :: (^-^ hehehe suppi goes all nutso when he eats cake ^-^) Anyway, so I've been spending most of my spare time getting acquainted with my DVD player (yes…it's mine…ALL MINE!!…well, not really…-_-;) which is bad, coz I should be spending a little of that time writing the next chapters, and returning e-mails and such…::shrugs:: but I've got time now…

hmmm, I've gotta decide how this chapter is going…I still have to introduce Leonora's sister (I haven't forgotten about her, she plays a minor part…) and then there is the bit where you all find out what's up with Syaoran…and what Eriol is up too…hmmm…where to start…

Oh, the song used later on in the chapter is called 'It Is You (I Have Loved)' by Dana Glover. It's from the Shrek soundtrack. It was the only vaguely romantic song I could find in my Cd collection…well, I found a couple, but this one fit the scene the best… (D) Anyway, umm, you know I don't own nothing…there's the disclaimer…and THANK YOU SO MUCH TO::

****

Asatsuyu, PrincessLesse, Crazy Canadian, Suzy, Suehime, Lian Leviathan, Lady AA-chan, Unicornhime, moon_goddess, SapphireStar, Chrissie-chan(^-^_is that what you meant??__Me so confused…_**), Blue Phoenix, PlumBlosum, Maiden of Ice, Suchi, and Athar_Luna **(sorry if I missed anyone!!) for the great reviews! You all rock you legendary type people you!! 

Righto then, let's get on with things shall we? 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

"And last but not least, is the Grand Ballroom…" she trailed of and spun around to walk backwards out of the huge doorway. The ballroom, not really surprisingly, was _massive. _It could easily fit in a couple hundred people, tables and all, with plenty of space left for dancing. 

Our footsteps echoed as we walked in. 

"Oh I can't wait for tonight, " Leo smiled and started to spin around as though she was dancing. "There will be dinner and dancing to the early hours of the morn." She giggled when Garret walked up and took her hand, swinging around in a tune I'm sure only they could hear. I sighed to myself as Tomoyo started to tape the moment and Sakura started to giggle. (Effectively breaking the little moment and rendering Garret and Leo into a state of mild embarrassment). 

Anyone could read the signs. Garret and Leo obviously cared for each other a lot; they were probably just too stubborn to admit it. Now don't get all 'he sees others but doesn't see what's right in front of his nose…' I've known my feelings for Sakura for a long time now, and I'm almost certain I know how she feels about me. It's taken me a long time, but I'm finally past the denial stage. 

…It figures though. I finally sort out my feelings and I get turned into a giant wolf. What am I supposed to do? Sit her down and say. "Sakura, I love you" only to be replied with, "Really? I love you to! But because, you know, you're a wolf…why don't you get back to me when your human…"

I had even planned it out how I was going to do it…and by planned I of course mean that Meilin told me what to do (She said that I was about as romantic as a wet dishcloth, and that I needed as much help as I could get). I would have sorted out all the Li clan business; the elders being convinced that Sakura is to be accepted into the clan so that I would not be exiled and unable to see my family again. I would arrive at Sakura's doorstep unannounced (surprise is the spice of life) with a bouquet of red roses or cherry blossoms (depending on season and availability) and sweep her into a horse drawn carriage for a night of dining and dancing. Reality, though, as it so often does, seems quite content to squash all that…unless there does exist a place where they sell wolf shaped tuxedos. 

"Umm Leo, for this ball tonight, when you say dancing…you mean waltzing dancing don't you…?" Sakura bit her lip as she watched Leo.

Leo nodded. "Of course…you do know how to dance don't you?"

Sakura shifted her feet around and grinned feebly, "Well, I kinda know how to dance, but…just not…proper waltz dance…"

"Oh that's okay, my dance tutor will be able to give you a few lessons now if you like. We must make a good impression tonight." She turned to a maid standing at the ballroom doors. "Could you summon Aliesha please." The maid bowed and disappeared.

Aliesha was a tall woman that swept into the ballroom moments later with a trail of silk scarves and strong perfume that made my nostrils burn. She was followed by a boy about my age that I wagered was her son. She wasted no time introducing herself and her son Graham before circling around Sakura and Tomoyo like a shark, eyeing them critically. "So you need to know how to dance properly…have you had any previous experience at all?" She paused and eyed Sakura. 

"Uh, not really ma'am"

She nodded curtly and fixed her gaze onto Tomoyo. "How about you dear?"

"I've had a little, but I'm a little rusty."

Aliesha nodded once more then clapped her hands together and soft slow music started to play. "Graham, you will help Tomoyo, Garret, you will help Sakura." Graham bowed and offered a hand to Tomoyo, as Garret did for Sakura. 

"Now ladies, you place your right hand into his, and your left arm onto his shoulder." They did so, as the boys placed their hands onto their sides. In the back of my mind I knew that was how it supposed to be done…but that knowledge didn't stop a small growl from rising in my throat. No one seemed to notice. 

"Good, now you must listen to the melody to pick up the timing and follow the boys lead…" She clapped her hands again and the quiet music got a little louder. "Listen and _one _two three, _one _two three, good two three…" The two couples waltzed awkwardly around the room, but after a few minutes and 'You must let _Garret_ lead Lady Sakura!' they got it right and twirled around gracefully, Sakura's delighted laugh echoing around the vast room. 

Now I'm not a very jealous person…okay, maybe I am, but I can't help it okay! My claws scratched on the mirror like tiles as I flexed them, trying to control the desire to run up and rip Garret's throat out. I really didn't want to do that; I quite liked Garret. He was a warrior like me, and I really didn't want to mess up the nice expensive decor. But it was getting increasingly hard to stop myself from shouting, 'GET YOUR MITTS OFF HER!' and running up to dislodge Garrets head from Garrets body.

It's the wolf instincts speaking, _I swear_.

I decided I needed some air and trotted quickly over to the door. 

"Syaoran…where are you going?"

I froze and turned my head around slowly. Sakura had stopped and was looking at me with concern. I eyed her hand that was holding Garrets before looking up. "Umm, I was just going to go…see…uh…Eriol"

She was looking a little disappointed. "Oh…okay then…"

I turned and trotted out the room as Aliesha's voice boomed through the room. "Come now ladies! _One_ two three, _one_ two three…!"

~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

A very depressed looking wolf skulked into the library and flopped onto the rug in front of the fire. I tried to ignore him so I could get back to my reading but all I could hear was incoherent mutterings every now and then. I cleared my throat and glanced at him from behind my book. He glanced up at me then curled up and rested his head on his paws.

I relished the silence and got back to my book. 

~~~~~**approx. 30 minutes later**~~~~~~

I paused and without looking away from the page said "You're doing it again." 

He took a few seconds to answer, "…hmmm?"

I sighed and lowered my book to peer over the pages. Syaoran's gaze was fixed. "You're staring at my throat again, it's very distracting"

The wolf's gaze didn't break and he said in a very-far-away-whisper, "i's not throat, i's jagular…"

"Spare me the details my dear descendent, just stop doing it."

Syaroan blinked and seemed to come back to reality. "Oh…sorry"

I closed my book and directed my full attention to the wolf as he sighed and stared into the fire. It's not every day that Syaoran does what I say so readily, and it is an even rarer occasion for him to apologize.

"Okay, you've got my full attention, out with it."

"Out with what?"

I was tempted to roll my eyes but instead took my glasses off and cleaned them on my robes. "You've been moping around in here ever since you arrived. What happened…did Sakura find her knight in shining armor and has run away to his castle with nary a goodbye?"

His 'hmmph' was his only audible response, but I could tell by the way his claws clenched and scraped on the stone floors that I had hit the proverbial nail right on the head.

*_So the sensitive side of Syaoran has finally awakened…*_

"So, are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to go into that confused half wolf half human brain of yours and get it myself?" 

Syaoran gave me a dirty look but apart from that, ignored my question.

"Fine, have it your way then…"

Images whizzed past my mental eyes. I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Jealous of a little dance lesson my dear descendent?"

His head snapped up. "No!" He sighed at my unwavering '_I'm not buying what your saying' _expression and mumbled. "Okay, maybe a little…but I can't help it…I mean…it's Sakura! and she's…she's just-"

"-the girl you've been madly in love with for the past 4 or so years, yes I already know that." He gave me another dark and slightly murderous look as I continued. "Stop being so moody Syaoran, you're time will come…and stop trying to look at this as a negative experience. Just think, if you hadn't been turned into a wolf, you never would have found us in time to stop that pack from turning us into their next meal." I gazed at him while I picked up my book and finished. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to catch up on…"

He snorted but didn't say anything else, and a second later I heard him trot out the door.

Half an hour of reading later I was no closer to finding the information I wanted than I had when Syaoran had entered the library. None of the magic books held any spells that could help nudge along a relationship with a human and a giant wolf. I knew from the start I was in over my head, but I just wanted to make sure. I would just have to wait until he was changed back, however long that would be. 

I was returning all the books and manuscripts into the shelves when Elizabeth poked her head around a row. "Master Eriol…the Mage has arrived…he will be meeting everyone in the study"

"Ah good, thank you Elizabeth." 

She bowed and exited; and it was as I was following her out that I spied the thin book on the last shelf entitled, 'The Howling Wolf, A Chronicle of an Ancient Beast.' 

*_Perhaps a bit of light reading to see what exactly makes a wolf tick would be off use_…* 

I plucked it off the shelf as I passed and tucked it into my robes to read later.

The study was a spacious room lit up by the sun streaming through the tall windows that lined one wall. The small group assembled inside turned when I entered, and I saw that apart from the Mage, everyone was here. Keroberos was sitting comfortably under on of the windows in a beam of light sunning himself. Sakura, Tomoyo, Garret, and Leo where seated in the high backed chairs in front of a desk and Syaoran was sitting dutifully to Sakura's right. I took the last seat in front of the desk as Elizabeth replied. "Master Felix will be with you shortly."

The brief comfortable silence was broken as Tomoyo turned to Leo and asked. "You have a sister don't you? I remember you saying something about her when you were at Sakura's."

Leo nodded. "I do, her name is Hallanna. She went to a camp in another kingdom a few days before I accidentally sent myself to the Forsaken lands." She paused and glanced at the small desk calendar on the desk. "She should be back in a few days…"

Tomoyo nodded and everyone lapped into silence for a few more seconds. 

I cleared my throat. "Just before Master Felix arrives I just need to warn you of something. He has a dragon called 'Neeko' and she's rather sensitive about a few issues." I waited until I had everyone's full attention before continuing. "Firstly, she's a species of dragon that is naturally small, they are commonly kept as pets, and are usually ride around on peoples shoulders. So unless you want to be char grilled, I strongly suggest that you don't call her small. And don't refer to her as a pet either when she's in hearing distance otherwise she'll do more than just torch you." I smiled and continued. "Just think of her as a scaly female version of Kero."

Keroberos eyed me and replied. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

I didn't get a chance to answer though, as I heard Elizabeth greet someone then open the door. We all stood and bowed in greeting as the Master Felix (a stocky man in his early thirties) strode in carrying a long wooden staff, with a small silver blue dragon perched comfortably on his shoulder. "Master Eriol, long time no see"

I smiled as shook my hand. "It has Master Felix, I see you are doing well"

"Well, I can't complain." After the formal introductions where made he sat down on the chair on the other side of the desk; Neeko jumped off and went to talk to Keroberos.

"Now, Syaoran come around here so I can get a good look at you…"

Syaoran eyed the Mage suspiciously as he got up and went to the other side of the desk and sat at his feet.

Felix touched the bottom of the staff to one of Syaoran's paws, then started to twist some of the coloured gems imbedded in the top of it. A steady heartbeat thumped in the silence as Felix scribbled something onto the notepad on his lap. "Heartbeat normal…" The heartbeat stopped and was replaced by the sound of breathing. "Respiration rate is normal" He continued on like that for a while, everyone watching in silence as he twisted different gems and muttered to himself before declaring that Syaoran was in perfect health. He scribbled something else onto his notebook. "You're appetite has increased, correct?"

Syaroan nodded as Felix wrote in his book. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yes, in your case. It's just because you need more energy to run a wolf's body than a humans…all those extra senses…it's nothing to be concerned about though." He paused and rested his arm on his lap. "Your name means 'Little wolf' doesn't it?"

"yeah…"

"I'm rather curious to why you didn't change into a 'little' wolf then…tell me what happened when you were coming through the portal."

"Well, it just felt like I was being burnt all over and kept hearing this cracking noise…then I felt like I was getting crushed…" Syaoran's brow furrowed into a frown. "Then I think my magic just sort of flared out and the crushing feeling stopped." 

"That's interesting…normally people pass out when they feel the first sensations of pain…you must have a pretty high tolerance...but at least that explains why you aren't small…you're aura stopped you from shrinking…otherwise you would have looked like _this._" He tapped the staff on the ground twice; there was a startled yelp from Syaoran, and a flash of light. There was another yelp, and a small voice started to mutter out a string of curses.

Tomoyo, Leo and Sakura all stood up and looked over the top of the desk, their faces blank. 

"_He's_…"

"_So…_"

I blocked my ears.

"**_KAWAII!!!_**"

Syaoran, the now _little _wolf cub, cowered and tried to hide under the desk but was scooped up by Sakura. "Oooh, he's soo _little_" She giggled and hugged him as Tomoyo and Leo started to making cooing noises and tried to scratch his belly. Syaoran cringed again and whimpered, burying himself further into Sakura's arms. "Quit it, I'm not a puppy you know…" He tried to shoot them a glare, but with that cute little face, combined with the small voice, being angry just wasn't going to work. The girls squealed again and Sakura tightened her hug. Syaoran's expression went from attempted anger to something that was half dreamy and half embarrassed. 

Felix chuckled. "You better put him down Lady Sakura, that form is only temporary…he'll go big in a second." The girls pouted and sat down as Sakura placed the wolf cub on the floor. There was a flash of light and the little wolf was once again a giant. He looked disappointed. "Ohh…why didn't you make me human…?"

"Your subconscious doesn't like that form, that's probably why it flared out back when you were changing…the spell to change you human again is somewhat more difficult…especially because-" 

"-your aura isn't messed up."

Neeko, who after finishing her conversation with Keroberos had been silently sunning herself, was gazing up at Felix. "Check his aura, it isn't messed up like it should be." Syaoran looked a little insulted by that but stayed silent as Felix nodded and started to twirl several of the gems. A ball of bright green light appeared above the staff. He frowned in concentration and started to twirl one of the gems. "The thing with the side effects of the portals is that a person's aura is coated by the aura of whoever created the portal in the first place. If we tone down Syaoran's aura a little, we should be able to distinguish Leo's aura over his…kinda like looking at something through a stained glass window…" He continued to dim the aura. "…but…"

Syaoran looked a little panicked. "but? What do you mean but..?"

"As Neeko pointed out…we shouldsee your aura 'messed up', it _should _have a gold coloured light flickering over the surface…but there isn't…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not bad, just extremely rare, I've only ever read of this happening."

Sakura spoke up in a concerned voice. "So what does it mean?"

"Well, it seems Syaoran has incorporated the side effect part of the spell into himself…sort of made it a part of his normal physical being."

Syaoran's ears dropped back, "Please don't tell me I'm stuck like this"

Felix shook his head. "Oh no, I can change you back…it _will _be more difficult, but I can do it…there might be some…_complications_ though…"

Syaoran didn't look very happy about that. "complications…that's just my luck…"

"I need to run a few tests before I try and change you back…but I won't have time to do them until later, I have some other appointments I need to get too…" He picked up a sheet and scanned over it before replying. "They shouldn't take too long…and the results will be ready by then." He glanced at his watch then folded up the papers he had written on and placed them into a pocket in his robes. "I must be going now, I'll send you a message if I can fit you in after my other appointments. Come Neeko!"

Neeko stretched and yawned before flying up and landing on Felix's shoulder. Syaoran seemed to be pretty cheerful as we bid Master Felix farewell; probably happy that there was a chance he'd be turned human before the ball tonight…

~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV: 

The sun had since sunk below the hills; the sky going from a deep orange-red to an inky blackness dotted by hundreds of sparkling stars. The ballroom was lit by the moon shining through the open curtains and hundreds of little glow balls floating above the dancing couples' heads. There was a pause as the cheerful tune that the minstrels had been playing came to an end, followed by applause. A woman dressed in a rich red gown stepped up and bowed. She tapped the magical version of a microphone so that it hovered just beyond her chin and waited as the minstrels started to play a slow melody. 

In the beginning, Sakura and the others unfamiliar with this world found it a little surprising to hear some of the more modern tunes from their home being played. The whole atmosphere of the place didn't suggest you'd be hearing songs from the Shrek soundtrack but hey, this is a place where candles and fires start up by a simple flick of a light switch. Sakura, looking elegant in the heavily embroidered blue dress Tomoyo had insisted she wear, smiled and curtsied as a handsome young man with deep brown eyes bowed low and held out a hand. She giggled and took his hand as he lead her out into the middle to join the other twirling couples. 

'_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes…_'  


Her hair had been separated into small sections and twisted onto the back of her head, with tiny silver threads pinned throughout. Tomoyo had said she got the idea from the movie 'Ever After', one of the hairstyles Danielle has.   


'_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_'  


She had been nervous before the ball, fretting about whether she would remember her brief dancing lesson or her short lesson afterwards in proper etiquette. Tomoyo, being as calm as usually, tried her hardest to convince her that everything would be fine as she struggled to get the jittery girl to sit still so that her make-up could be applied properly. 

  
_'It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_'  


But the atmosphere of the ballroom washed out any feelings of anxiety and the young ladies had been swept up in its elegance and infectious ambience. 

  
_'There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_'  


Eriol, dressed in the most extravagant and richly embroidered robes his closet could come up with, was at the long table at the head of the ballroom, chatting to the King and Queen with Tomoyo (who, coincidentally enough was in gown that matched his robes in pattern and colour). Leo and Garret were somewhere in the thick of the dancing couples, and had been there ever since they had stepped foot into the ballroom. 

  
_'But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_'  


Sakura had seemed sad after her initial jitters had gone when she couldn't catch sight of Syaoran. He had been late, something she'd never had thought possible. But she had smiled when she caught sight of him. He had a classic 'deer caught in the head lights' look when he caught sight of her. But she had smiled, and he had smiled in return…

  
'_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_'  


The song was a very much a 'couples' song. The sort of song where one would rest their head on the shoulder of the other and concentrate only on the person in their arms. 

  
_'Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_'  


Sakura and her rather dashing young man had a respectful distance between them, but both were smiling.

  
_'And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_'  


Syaoran…

  
_'It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_'

…was _really_ pissed off.

The song ended as Sakura and the guy with black hair and deep brown eyes separated and bowed to each other. The young man stepped away as another young man with sandy coloured hair and icy blue eyes stepped forward and asked her to dance. Another slow song started up again.

Master Felix had been kept behind and had been unable to set up another appointment before the ball. The only time available was in a few days time. Syaoran wasn't very happy about that, but there was nothing he could do about it. Master Felix was off somewhere in the castle; he had declined an invitation to the ball saying that Syaoran's 'non-messed up' aura was quite fascinating and was quite happily running tests as we speak. Neeko on the other hand gleefully accepted and was sitting at one of the long tables with Keroberos and Syaoran. (Syaoran had been convinced to wear a collar…not a flea collar, but a metal chest plate collar type thing that was similar in principle to the one that Keroberos wears) Neeko paused from devouring a piece of watermelon and smirked. "Hey wolfie, another guys scamming on you're chick…"

Syaoran's ears were flat against his head and he was gritting his teeth, his gaze fixed on Sakura and her most recent dance partner as they swung to the tune. 

"You know, I've heard that guys' been looking for a wife…"

Syaoran's glare turned murderous. Keroberos' cocked an eyebrow in interest. "Really?"

Neeko nodded and took a bite out of another piece of watermelon before answering. "Ah-huh, he's a knight…wears really shiny armor…" 

There was a deep growl from Syaoran. 

Neeko sucked a pip out of her teeth as she watched the wolf stalk the young man in question. "…He does know I was kidding doesn't he?"

Keroberos shrugged and flicked his tail. "Probably not…he's quite gullible"

"Oh…oops"

"…What's up with Syaoran"

Tomoyo and Eriol, having finished their conversation with the King and Queen, were watching the small group of creatures with interest. 

Keroberos scratched his head as Syaoran somehow managed to blend in with the brightly clothed dancers. "He's just being really…protective…"

Neeko raised a scaly eyebrow. "Is he always like that?"

"He's always been protective off her…just never to _this_ extent…"

Tomoyo continued to scan the room through her camera lens to catch sight of the brown wolf, and replied. "So is this a wolf thing, or an older Syaoran thing?"

Everyone just shrugged; Neeko scratched her chin with a claw and said. "It's hard to tell with these things, but people do tend to display any instincts of the form they have been changed into" she paused and added, "If they're still alive and actually have any instincts to show…" 

Keroberos snorted. "It's almost like the kids' channeling Touya…"

Neeko looked confused, "Touya? What's a Touya?"

Eriol smirked slightly. "Touya is Sakura's older brother, of whom is extremely protective of her. He and Syaroan don't get along too well…"

"Why not?"

"They've had somewhat of a deep hate for each other ever since Syaoran set him partially on fire when thy first met."

"…Aahh…"

They were silent for a second until Tomoyo spoke up. "So…should we-umm…try and…stop him?"

The group looked at each other. 

"Naaaaa…" 

The young man, Jeremiah, couldn't believe his luck. The most beautiful angel he had the privilege to set eyes upon had arrived with a group of other young woman, but no escort. Which meant she was single. She had been swept onto the floor almost immediately but he had seen his chance at the end of the last song and he was currently thanking each and every one of his lucky stars. She was beautiful; had a smile that could light a dull room, eyes a rich deep green, a voice like a songbird…

Jeremiah couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched…he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head…

As they spun around he searched the room for whoever was looking at him. As other couples swung by he saw a glimpse of something big and brown before he swung the angel around again. When he looked back in the direction, the big brown thing was closer…distinctly wolf shaped…and with a murderous expression on its' face. 

He felt the colour drain from his face. 

"What's wrong?" The angel looked at him concerned then followed his gaze…and _smiled_.

"Oh hello Syaoran! Are you having fun?"

The wolf gave Jeremiah another steely look but his expression softened almost to a smile as he gazed up into the young woman's eyes. "As much as can be expected considering I'm stuck in the body of a wolf…"

He fixed one brown eye on the now quite nervous young man, an expression that to anyone else would be blank, but to Jeremiah said plainly 'beat it or I'll bite you'. Jeremiah coughed nervously and stepped back. "Uh, it was a pleasure to dance with you my lady, but if you will excuse me…I-I-…" He practically sprinted off before he even had chance to come up with some reasonable excuse to explain his hasty retreat. "Hmm, I wonder why he was in such a rush."

Syaoran, the picture of innocence, shrugged. "Wouldn't have a clue…" 

~~~~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV:

I covered my mouth with my hand to try and hide a yawn. It was quite late and the guests were steadily starting to leave. It was a relief. My feet were aching not only from just dancing all night, but from the numerous times they were stepped on by some of my clumsier dance partners. I couldn't really talk; I had only learned to dance that afternoon, but I hadn't stepped on anyone's feet once. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much to. I'm a person that is almost always smiling but it's when you have to force a smile, as if to say that although your dance partner is actively squashing your feet into a pulp, _it's all okay_. 

Leo and Garret had been practically inseparable all night and she was currently leaning on his shoulder starting to doze off. Tomoyo and Eriol had gone out onto the balcony and were slowly dancing in the moonlight by themselves, even though there wasn't any music playing anymore. Keroberos had retreated to my bedroom a little while ago. After he had eaten his fill, there really wasn't much for the guardian beast to do, so he had gone to bed early. I suggested that to Syaoran; he like Keroberos wouldn't really be able to do much, but he had refused and had sat watching the others dance. I saw him yawn; displaying rows of impressive sharp teeth and said. "You should go to bed Syaoran, you look tired."

I was half expecting him to refuse as he did the first time I asked, but he simply nodded and stood up stretching. "That's not a bad idea…'night…"

"Goodnight…"

I yawned again and smiled sleepily. "…Perhaps I should take my own advice…"

I said goodnight to my friends and made my way to my bedchambers, finding them quickly…I was possibly too tired to lose my way.

The room was lit by the warm glow of the fireplace in which Keroberos was sleeping peacefully in front of and the sheets had been pulled down on my bed. A pale silver nightgown was lying on the covers, so I quickly got changed and sank into the soft warm depths of the sheets. I felt a slight swell of magic and saw the slightly transparent curtains hanging down from the four poster close as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

It was very late at night. The last of the guests had left about an hour ago. Eriol and the others had since retreated to their respective rooms. The maids and other workers had gone to sleep and the only noises disturbing the silence was the chirping of crickets and the sounds of the night animals hunting and foraging or whatever it is nocturnal animals do. I sighed, yawned then scowled. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep. I had tried sleeping in front of the fireplace, but that didn't work. I had tried sleeping up on the bed, but that hadn't worked. I stopped pacing my room and walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the not-quite full moon. A feeling of loneliness swept over me like a tide.

I rose my head to the heavens and let out a long mournful howl.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV: 

My eye cracked open and through my fuzzy vision I could see that it was still very much nighttime. I rolled over and buried my head in my pillows and was drifting off when…

"_AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_…"

I groaned and sat up, feeling around on the bedside table blindly for my glasses. After a bit of searching, I finally found then and slipped them on as I tapped the base of one of the candles; it lit up immediately casting a faint yellow glow onto a small section of my room.

The eerie howling continued and I glanced at the open page of the book I had been reading.

'**Wolves live in family groups called packs. Most packs have about 8 members, but some may have more than 20. Zoologists believe the members of a pack remain together because they have strong affection for one another...' **

I skimmed down the page and stopped at a section at the very bottom. 

****

'A wolfs' howl is an effective method of communication as it travels long distances and has many different uses, from greeting each other, calling a pack together, and to organize a hunt…' 

I seriously doubted Syaoran wanted to organize a hunt and he didn't really know any other wolves to greet. 

I suspected it was the other option. I'd bet my best staff that he was lonely and was trying to call his 'pack' together for some company. I was about to get up to talk to him but decided against it. Instead I sent a message to him telepathically. 

****

* _Syaoran, do you mind? There are a lot of very tired people in this castle that would appreciate if you dropped the howling…_* 

The howling stopped and Syaoran's sulky sounding voice answered in my head. *…_I'm lonely…_* 

I chuckled quietly to myself before mentally answering back. _*This coming from a guy that lived away from his family for a few years, in an apartment by himself in Japan _* 

There was a pause then * _so?…this is different…* _There was a pause, then in a mental voice even sulkier than it had been before, *_I'm lonely now…_*

I replied in a slightly irritated voice. * _Yes yes, you've said that, why don't you go bug Keroberos, he's awake…_* I could sense Keroberos moving around in Sakura's room, and from what I could tell, eating something sweet. * _He's in Sakura's room…can I go back to sleep now?_*

There wasn't an answer, but I heard Syaorans door push open and the sound of claws clicking on the stone floor.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

KeroBeros' POV

I had been woken up at whatever time it was by howling but decided to have a little late night snack while I was up. I had been delicately removing the wrapper of a candy with my paws (quite hard to do when you're big) when I heard the sound of claws clicking on the stone floor of the hall outside. I paused and watched as the door handle turned slowly and was quietly pushed open by Syaoran the wolf. He let go of the handle (he has to use his mouth to open doors) and nudged the door shut with his muzzle before walking over to sit in front of me.

He was avoiding my gaze, looking guilty for some reason. "What do you want wolfie"

He glared at me. I smirked. I'd have to remember to thank Neeko for coming up with that little nickname…

"Well, are you just going to sit there looking stupid or are you going to answer me?"

He glared at me again then replied through gritted teeth looking generally angry with himself, as if what he was about to say went against every fiber in his being. "Can I stay in here for the night."

My eyebrow twitched up in mild interest. "Why?"

He snarled; I frowned at him disapprovingly and glanced at the bed in which Sakura was sleeping peacefully in. He looked guilty for a second, but the glare returned to his face as he answered in a hushed voice. "Look, no questions okay?"

I rolled my eyes and settled in front of the fire. "Fine, whatever…" My eyes widened in mild shock as I hissed at him, "_what are you doing_?"

He paused mid-jump; his front paws on the edge of the bed and hissed back at me. "_What?_"

"_Why do you have to go up there_? _There's plenty of floor._"

He glared at me. "_It's comfortable up here_"

I glared back at him. "_Oh yeah, uh huh, 'comfortable'_…_I know _exactly_ what you mean by 'comfortable'."_

He somehow managed to look mildly shocked even though his glare didn't seem to falter. "_I don't know what you've been reading you sick stuffed animal, but I'm not going to _do_ anything_!_ I'm not even going to be near her! I'm just sleeping on the end of the bed!"_

"Uh huh, Yeah sure, I know what you mean by 'sleeping'…"

By this time, Syaoran had vacated the bed and was coming towards me with a deadly glint in his eye.

"_Listen you sick stuffed animal freak, I don't know _what_ you get up to in your spare time, but get your mind out of the gutter and LISTEN, I-AM-NOT-GOING-TO-DO-ANYTHING-TO-HER _" 

"_Oh yeah, like I'm _going_ to believe you…_"

Syaoran pounced.

We both forgot to keep our voices down… 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

"**OOW-OWW, _LEG GO OF 'Y 'EG YOU 'ISSY_**" (Translation: Let go of my leg you sissy)

Feral growling echoed from somewhere in my room…

"**_I'LL LEG GO OF YOUR LEG EN YOU LEG GO OF MY 'AIL_…" **(Translation: I'll let go of your leg when you let go of my tail)

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and sat up, immediately feeling the cool air touch my skin as the sheets slid off my shoulders. I had been awake for quite a while, but had hoped I'd just be able to ignore them and go to sleep, but as they had gotten angrier with each other, their voices had gotten louder. 

There was a brief surge of magic and the drapes around my bed pulled back…to reveal Keroberos and Syaoran actively trying to massacre each other. 

"Umm, guys, could you stop that…"

Either they were ignoring me, or they couldn't hear me. I raised my voice slightly.

"_Guys_"

Syaoran was flung to the other side of the room. It didn't faze him in the least. He leapt forward, teeth bared…

"_GUYS_"

Keroberos froze, but a split second before Syaoran reached him, he shot into the air, causing Syaoran to slide into the wall.

I sighed and called out my wand and the Float…

~~~~

"Look we're _really_ sorry..."

"I know, you've said that already…"

"Yeah but…you're still angry…"

"I'm not angry"

"Yes you are…you're eye's twitching…and that only happens when Touya does something that _really_ annoys you…"

"I'm not annoyed"

"…yes you are…"

"No really, I'm not annoyed"

"…yes you are…"

"_No, _I'm not…"

"……yes you are…"

"Keroberos…"

"…Yeah?"

"Shut up"

Keroberos looked a little dumbfounded. Actually, so did Syaoran. Probably the first time either of them actually heard me swear…however mild it actually was. 

There was silence for a while, and I was starting to drift off when-"Now look what you've done"

I sighed and reluctantly opened my eyes. 

"And just exactly_ what _is that supposed to mean? _You_ were the one who started all this"

"_Me_?! And just how did you come to that conclusion hmm?" 

"_You _were the one who came in here in the middle of the night and tried to do the nasty with S-"

"incase you haven't noticed, I am a _wolf_, so even if I wanted to, I _couldn't_!"

"Ooh, so you're admitting you _want to _huh?"

"**I** **_AM NOT! STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!_**" 

I had really hoped that being stuck to the ceiling with the Float along with the Shield to stop them breaking out would have discouraged them somewhat from squabbling…

"I'm not twisting your words, I'm merely stating what _you_ said…"

But apparently not…

I let out a _long _sigh and looked up at the wolf floating near the window, then to the winged lion floating near the door. 

"Are you two going to be finishing up soon? I'd really like to get some sleep…and I mean sleep _literally _Keroberos…"

Keroberos looked a little embarrassed by that.

"You heard that?"

"Yes I did actually. Now, can I get some sleep _please_?" 

"Uh, yes of course…Goodnight Sakura…"

"::sigh:: Goodnight Keroberos…"

"…'Night Sakura"

"_Goodnight _Syaoran…"

Then silence, blissful _blissful silence_.

"…Well that's just rude, the kid doesn't even have the manners to say goodnight to _me_…"

"…Neither did _you_"

I gritted my teeth and my nostrils flared slightly as I gripped my Star Key…

~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

Tomoyo giggled as I greeted her at her door with a rose and offered my arm so I could escort her to breakfast."You are looking as lovelyas always my dear"

She rested her hand on my arm and giggled again as I led her down the vast hallway. "Why thank you kind sir."

The night before, alone on the balcony under the stars we had shared our first kiss. Like something out of a romantic movie, but I knew she'd love it that way…

::_FlashBack_::

All but a few of the guests had left and Sakura and the others had retreated to the tables to rest. Tomoyo had wandered onto the balcony and was leaning on the rail staring up into the night, absentmindedly twirling the rose I had given her between her fingers.

"Lovely night isn't it my lady"

She had spun around and smiled. "That it is good sir."

I smiled, bowed and offered a hand. "May I have this dance?" She looked a little startled for a second, then a little shy. "But there isn't any music playing"

I took her hand and led her away from the balcony rail. "That my dear, does not present a problem." Music softly started to play as I started to swing her around gently. We stayed like that for a while, dancing to the music that I made sure only we could hear, when she sighed contentedly and rested her head on my shoulder. I pulled her close and rested my cheek on the side of her head. The soft music ended all to soon and I was about to start up another when she pulled back slightly and gazed into my eyes. 

I have always been a person who can think of the right thing to say at the right time, but as I stood there, holding her in my arms…for the first time in my life, I was speechless.

It was at that point that I had leaned down, and she leaned up, and our lips had brushed in a whisper of a kiss. Our eyes had met again for the briefest moment before we leaned in again for one much deeper and sweeter than I could have imagined.

We had kissed again later that night while I was saying goodnight to her at her bedroom door, when she said that she did too…when I told her I loved her.

::_End Flashback_::

We had been strolling down the hall, when there was the sound of a door swinging open and thudding onto the wall. We spun around and watched slightly agape as Syaoran and Keroberos floated out the door, surrounded by a pink bubble of the Float. But that wasn't all. Not only was the Float being used on them, but also the Shield, the Silent and the Sleep. The pink bubble popped and both sleeping creatures fell the few feet to the floor with a jolt. They both woke with a start. 

"Do I dare to ask what happened?"

The door to Sakura's room swung shut as they both cowered and slunk towards us, glancing nervously behind them every now and then.

Tomoyo looked concerned and took a step forward. "Is Sakura alright?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "Oh, perhaps I should go talk to her…"

The wolf and winged lion looked panicked. "**_NO!_**" They ran up and pushed us down the hall towards the dining area. "SHE WANTS A SLEEP IN!!"

I glanced at Tomoyo who simply cocked an eyebrow. "Surely she wants some breakfast…"

We had reached the dining room and were pushed into our seats. "No no, we'll have something sent to her later, lets just let her sleep, she's had a long night…right Keroberos?"

Keroberos nodded enthusiastically, "Right, long night, all that dancing tuckered her out…nothing to do with us…right Syaoran?"

I shook my head slightly as they both nodded again, then got stuck into their food with a vengeance. 

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

* _stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid…_*

Normally when I get this frustrated I would go somewhere private and train. But that wasn't an option, not only did I not have my sword on me, but I didn't even have hands to hold it. I needed something to do…something constructive to vent my frustration and anger. And I didn't think taking any anger out on Keroberos would have been a smart idea, even if it _was_ his fault that all this happened. After Sakura had stuck us to the ceiling with the Float and the Shield, _he_ just had to start up another argument…which meant that Sakura then had to use the Silent, our voices (or any sound we made for that matter) were blocked by the bubble. But apparently our auras jump around when we are frustrated, and she could sense that and was unable to sleep. _I_ had just been minding my own business, staring into space…okay so I was staring at Keroberos…

…well, maybe not so much _staring_…if you really want to get technical, it was more…_glaring_…but still, that gives him _no right _to turn around and flip me 'the bird'. _That_ was just uncalled for.

So that was about the time she used the sleep on us. Which is kinda surprising; I didn't think the Sleep worked on those that possess magic…I guess she just has more control over her cards than I'd thought.

So anyway, I needed something to too, preferably something far away from Keroberos…and preferably far away from Sakura…Not that I don't want to be around her…I just don't want to do anything at the current moment in time that would annoy her anymore than she already is.

I pushed off the breakfast table and ran towards the door, fully aware that everyone had stopped and was watching me with interest. 

Tomoyo called out in a concerned voice as I bolted through the door. "Syaoran? Where are you going?" 

But I didn't stop. 

In fact, I didn't stop until the sun was well into the sky and I could no longer see the castle behind me. The long run had helped slightly, but it wasn't enough…I needed…I needed to _fight something_…

I heard the sounds of shouts, clashing swords and panicked horses up ahead. I sprinted off in the direction. 

A carriage, royal by the insignia (of which I recognized to be of the Forlynnian Kingdom), was being surrounded by bandits. 

My face twisted into a grin. * _Well, looks like I'm going to get my fight_…*

~~~~~~~~

It's Syaoran to the rescue!! ::bad superhero theme music:: Da-da-daaaaaa…DADA-DAAAAAAAA!!! ::laughs at own stupid joke::

Boy, that chapter took me ages to write…but I wrote it, and it's a long one too!! YAY!! 

I was debating about whether to extend on the bit where E+T were dancing together (i.e. I didn't know whether I should put the flashback scene in or not) but I thought, oh what the hey, there are E + T fans out there, so why not. Now I'm going to have to think of a scene for S + S that tops _that_…

Umm next chap. We're going to meet Leo's little sister Hallanna and Syaoran is _probably _going to be changed back…but with _complications _( D ) eh he he he…I'm so _evil_…anyway, I gotta run so ciao till later people's and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	6. Fur Flying, Fights and Fairies

****

Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

****

Chapter Six: Fur Flying, Fights and Fairies

Wow, I actually remembered to put a name to the chapter…but that means I have to put a name to the rest…hmmmm…ehh I'll think about it…anyway, a loooonnnnggg chapter for your enjoyment! Yay! 

Umm thanx heaps to: **GodsGirl7, kitty demon, dale jr's girl #8, Asatsuyu, Wings of Fire, AA-Chan, cherrywolf, PrincessLesse, PlumBlosum, Unicornhime, midnightoasis, Ana Nunes, Lian Leviathin**…umm is that everyone? Sorry if I missed out on anyone…but yeah, thanks heaps to all you wonderful people who reviewed…::teary eyed:: it just ::sniff:: make me so _happy _::sniffle, bursts into tears:: _I just feel so special…_

Okay, I'm over it…read on and enjoy!!!

(I don't own anything…) 

~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

The bandits had been preparing the attack for many days. Spies had informed them that Princess Hallanna was arriving home a few days early from her trip and would be travelling down the main road to the palace with only three Knights as protection. The plan was to block their magic and lure the Knights away from the carriage so that the Princess (and any other trinkets that would fetch a price) could be taken before they realized. And it worked…or would have worked if they had included a giant angry brown wolf with a thirst for a fight into the equation.

Three of the bandits had been defeated and tied up; the remaining three were fighting the knights and the giant wolf.

The leader, a lithe man with a hissing cat beast tattooed on his arm and a scar across his left cheek (called 'Wildcat') stumbled and brought up his two daggers to block the wolf from tearing out his throat. Sweat poured into his eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision, but he could still see all too clearly the bright long white fangs that were barely an inch from his face. He could also hear his fellow thieves trying to fight off the Knights, and from the sounds of things, loosing badly but he had more important things to worry about. 

Like keeping his internal organs internal for example.

He gathered his strength and heaved the wolf off and rolled to his feet, daggers ready. 

At a quick glance he saw that the Knights had quickly disposed of his comrades. They were currently being tied up and it would only be a matter of time until he would be in a similar situation. 

There were two options, stay and fight the wolf, or run.

His pride demanded that he stay and fight the beast that was bearing down on him again, but his gut told him to run.

So he ran.

Sticks and branches lashed at his legs and face as he sped through the forest. He felt blood trickling down from the many cuts he had received but he could not stop. 

He could hear the beast right behind him. 

His lungs burned; he wasn't used to long distant sprints. Most of his fights involved ambushing unsuspecting victims, taking what he can fit in his saddlebags, throwing a few knives then riding off. He never had to fight an enraged wolf before. And this one was different. There was something very human about it, and that was a dangerous thing. 

A beast with the instincts and power of a wolf combined with the brutal intelligence of a human.

He knew he didn't have a chance. 

But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He knew every dirty trick in the book and it seemed his life now depended on it. 

Tucking his daggers into the waist of his pants he leapt up and grabbed a branch, preparing to flip up into the relative safety of the canopy. The wolf latched onto his boots before they had even cleared the ground and Wildcat hit the ground on his side with a painful thud. He flipped over and got to his feet. The wolf was watching his every movement, its deep brown eyes never leaving his. They circled each other in the clearing, each following the other, step for step. The wolf was a barring its maw of impossibly white teeth sharp enough to rip through flesh with the least of effort, as Wildcat had found out the hard way. His leg throbbed and his thick leather boots had been all but ripped to shreds. Wildcat crouched in a fighting stance and reached for a dagger from his waist, using his free hand to steady himself on the ground…

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

It felt like every sense, every muscle was on fire. I was aware of every smell, every sound, every movement around me but I was only concentrating on the leader of the bandits in front of me. He stank of booze and something else I couldn't quite figure out. Whatever it was, it brought a sick feeling to my stomach. He had grabbed the young Princess and wrenched her out of the carriage and forcefully dragged her away to his horse. The bandit had smirked, his yellowed teeth bared in a look of sick satisfaction. The Princess was crying, but the bandit seemed to delight in her terror. It was then that something inside of me had snapped and a surge of adrenaline had pumped through my veins and into every muscle. 

The bandit, the stinking coward that he was, had bolted and I had given chase. He had tried to escape through the treetops, but I had managed to get hold of his boots and pull back to earth before he got away. I must have bitten or pulled a bit too hard because I felt my teeth connect with flesh. Or maybe my teeth were just sharper than I had originally thought. I had never really wanted to draw blood, but the way I saw it, this scum deserved to have a few cuts and bruises to think about when they locked him and his men away in the dungeons. 

The man crouched and reached behind him for dagger hidden under his shirt and put one hand to the ground to steady himself. I crouched low to the ground and bared my teeth, keeping close watch on his legs and arms. His muscles tensed just before he attacked and would give me the slight advantage. He smirked, and I watched with a slight feeling of satisfaction as his legs tensed up. I sprang forward a split second before he did, but he whipped his free hand around, the one he had been resting on the ground. Sand and grit flew into my eyes blinding me from his attack but my momentum caused me to slam into him. I felt him twist, a second before unbearable pain burned through my shoulder. I fell to the ground and tried to steady myself, only to collapse as waves of pain lanced through my side. My left foreleg hung useless in the dirt and I saw in the corner of my clearing vision the hilt of the dagger in my side. I tucked the useless paw up under my body and steadied myself onto my three remaining limbs. My vision was wavering and I was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood and the sheer pain that the injury was causing. The man smirked and pulled out another dagger from wherever he was getting them and prepared to strike. 

Luckily for me he didn't see the knight sneaking up behind him. I saw the bandit crumple to the ground in a smelly heap after the knight knocked him out with the hilt of his sword before the world started to spin and I collapsed once again blacking out.

~~~~~~~~

****

Olivia's POV: (Princess Hallanna's Lady-in-waiting)

Five of the six bandits had been tied up and secured to the roof of the carriage and we were just waiting for Master Theodore to return. He had followed the wolf and the leader of the bandits into the woods and had yet to return. I had finished loading the last of the pilfered goods back into our carriage when I felt the shield spell that the bandits had use to block our magic lift. That meant that either the bandit had lifted it, or he was dead or unconscious. 

My husband, Master Gregory, called out and ran forward as Master Theodore appeared out of the trees, the unconscious body of the bandit slung over his shoulder and the body of the giant brown wolf in his arms. 

Master Jonathan, the third Knight of our group and I ran forward to join our companions. 

"Are they dead?"

Theodore shook his head and shrugged the bandit off his shoulders so that Gregory could tie him up with the rest of the bandits. "No, just unconscious, but the wolf is in pretty bad shape…"

I gasped and tried to fight down the bile that rose in my throat when I saw. A dagger buried up to the hilt stuck out of the wolfs' shoulder, his dark brown coat matted with blood. The Princess, having a stronger stomach than I, waved us over to the couch. "Lay him on the floor, I think we should be able to stop the bleeding…"

I knew a quite a bit of first aid healing magic, and the Princess had only just recently began her studies in the area. We laid him out on the floor of the carriage and got to work as the knights mounted their horses and resumed our journey home. 

I examined the wound and said, "We have to get him to a healer, I'm not strong enough to heal him properly."

Hallanna nodded and I opened my palms over the wound, calling out my magic to clean the wound so we could work on it as the Princess pulled out a rug to keep the wolf warm. 

His green aura, telling me that the wolf was a changeling; a human turned into an animal by magic, flickered and resisted, making my hands go numb but I pushed on and managed to clean the wound, to stop any infections from causing further problems. 

Hallanna pulled out some bandages and gauze from a chest under the seat. "We'll need to remove the dagger, but I need to stop the bleeding completely…" She trailed off and looked slightly apologetic. She knew I hated the sight of blood. I could stand small amounts, but this was something else. "It's okay, I'll take it out, you stop the flow."

She nodded and called upon her magic causing her hands to glow, as I took hold of the dagger and pulled. 

The wolf flinched and let out a short anguished yelp but didn't wake up. I grimaced and wrapped the dagger in some material and tucked it in a chest as Hallanna held her hands over the bleeding wound. She had a mask of concentration on her young face and I was for the hundredth time grateful for her calm demeanor in difficult situations. She may be a bit dense most of the time, but when she had a job to do she would do it to the best of her abilities. A bead of sweat trickled down her cheek and I felt her aura start to waver.

"Princess don't, you're going to drain yourself…"

Her brow furrowed, then she released the spell. She fell back and leaned against the seat, rubbing feeling back into her hands. "I stopped the flow of blood, but I can't fix the wound. We have to get to a healer as soon as possible." She grimaced and rubber her forehead. "His aura is difficult to manipulate. It's too strong and the wound is too deep…and now I have a headache…"

"Now _that_ is something I can help with…" I reached over and placed a hand on her forehead, using a bit of my magic to get rid of her headache. I noticed with slight annoyance that she had used almost all of her magic, only leaving enough to keep her awake. "Their Majesties aren't going to be very happy to learn that you drained yourself again…"

She smiled slightly and shrugged. "I know, but he needed help."

We both glanced at the wolf. His fur was matted and his shoulder was covered in drying blood. I grimaced again and reached for a bottle of water and a bundle of cloth. "You better have a rest Princess, I'll clean up his coat and bandage him up…and I'll make a call to the castle and tell them what happened so they can summon a healer straight away."

The Princess nodded wearily and pulled herself up onto the padded seats of the carriage. She was asleep in seconds so I got to work cleaning up our furry savior.

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV: Early in the morning, about an hour or so after she kicked Syaoran and Keroberos out

A knock at the door woke me from my peaceful dream and another louder more insistent knock indicated that I was _not _going to get the sleep in I so rightly deserved. 

I growled under my breath and glared at the door. "_Yes?_" I was too tired and too grumpy to be polite, but Eriol, the person that then entered, didn't seem phased in the slightest. He was carrying a phone with him. 

"I apologize for interrupting your sleep Sakura, but Suppi has been informing me that your brother has been causing a bit of havoc back home. I believe it would be beneficial if you were to call and calm him down." He placed the phone on my bedside table and stepped back, hands behind his back. "Press 056 to get a line out then just dial your home number" 

I glanced at the phone as he bowed and backed out of the room, but he paused in the doorway. "Oh, I don't suppose Syaoran has told you were he was planning to go today did he?"

I frowned and hesitantly said, "…No…why do you ask?…"

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Syaoran's missing"

"**_WHAT?!_**" My voice echoed through the room and down the hall, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone on a different level had actually heard my outburst.

Eriol (not showing any signs of burst eardrums) calmly replied. "Missing. He ran off just after breakfast, no one seems to know where he went." He paused while I digested the information before continuing "in any case, Syaoran can take care of himself, so I suggest you call your brother" He smiled serenely and stepped back through the door, "I am sure he has some questions to ask you." My brow furrowed as he pulled the door close. "Wha-?…" The door shut with a click and my mind quickly picked up on what he was insinuating. "_oh no_…_the letter_…"

I leapt out of bed, ignoring the robe that sat on the chair and wrenched the door open. "_WAIT! WHAT DID YOU WRITE IN THAT LETTER_!"

A few maids stopped and gave me funny looks but Eriol was no where to be seen. 

"Umm, do you need anything my lady?" A maid was watching me with a slightly wary expression. 

"Oh, umm, no I'm fine…" I glanced down and realized I was still dressed in the silvery white night gown and blushed self consciously. "Umm, I'm just going to go back to bed now…" Not waiting for an answer, I darted back into my room and hopped back onto the bed, pulling the phone in front of me. It was completely cordless and had intricate designs along the receiver and the base of the phone. The numbers were ornate in style and glowed in a faint light. I sighed and sat cross-legged on the covers then picked up the receiver. I didn't know what Eriol had written in the letter, but it gave me a bad feeling…and I suppose I was going to find out one way or another…

I punched in 056, then dialed in my home number and waited. It trilled quietly for a second before it clicked and a bored sounding voice replied. "Hello, Kinomoto residence."

Despite my slightly less than cheerful mood and the headache that dully ached in my temples, I still answered in my typical lively voice. "Hi Touya!" 

Touya on the other hand, couldn't replicate the tone. "SAKURA! YOU ARE IN _SO _MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!"

I grimaced and held the receiver a bit further away from me. Still, Touya's voice echoed loud and clear throughout my room.

"_I HAVE A CRIMINAL RECORD BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE PRANK! WHAT WERE YOU **THINKING?!**…_"

I frowned and yelled back, not daring to put the phone near my ears, _"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_."

Touya spluttered for a second before answering. "_I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LETTER_!" If it was even possible, his voice got louder and sounded even angrier. "**_YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHERE YOU SAID YOU WERE MARRYING THAT GAKI!_**"

I growled inaudibly and ran a hand through my hair. "Ughh, I'm going to kill him…"

There was a startled pause followed by, "_Good! It's about time you saw my way_."

I grimaced and glared at the phone. "_I wasn't talking about Syaoran_…_"_

Touya made a sound that vaguely resembled a growl. _"DON'T MENTION THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!_"

I smirked. "_What name is that Touya? oh are you talking about_….**_Syaoran_**?!"

"::screamed profanity:: _AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH_ ::profanity::…"

"-_SYAORANSYAORANSYAORANSYAORAN_!"

There was a string of particularly rude curses. "_STOP SAYING THAT _::profanity:: _GAKI'S NAME_!!"

"_YOU SHOULD GET USED TO IT TOUYA, YOU NEVER KNOW, HE MIGHT BE YOUR BROTHER-IN-LAW SOMEDAY!_"

I don't really know what possessed me to say that, but for some reason I just felt like stirring up trouble. Perhaps I just wanted to yell at someone.

"_IF THAT GAKI EVER SO MUCH AS _LOOKS_ AT YOU I AM GOING TO_-" I didn't even give him chance to finish. "_STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A CHILD TOUYA! I'M 16! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF_!" 

__

"YEAH 16, JUST THE AGE WHEN THAT GAKI WILL START GETTING IDEAS!"

I let out an exasperated growl. "_WOULD YOU GIVE IT A **REST**! SYAORAN'S NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING! HE DOES ACTUALLY HAVE MORALS YOU KNOW_" 

I drew a breath, then continued, interrupting the start of his next sentence. "_AND I WISH YOU WOULD ACTUALLY ACCEPT THAT I **LIKE **HIM AND THAT HE'S A BIG PART OF MY LIFE, AND AND- **JUST SHUT THE HELL UP**!_"

There was a stunned silence on the other end, and I heard the phone on the other end clatter to the ground. I heard the sound of muffled voices before my father's calm voice came through the receiver. "Touya's gone to lay down…" He paused and continued in a bright tone "So, how's the vacation going?"

"Oh you know, Tomoyo taping as much as possible, Eriol stirring up trouble between Kero and Syaoran…"

"Is Syaoran there?"

There was an angry squawk in the background but I just ignored it. "Yeah, uhh Eriol organized it as a surprise." I suppose you could say that most of it was partially true, but I still didn't like lying to my father. It was just easier this way than having to explain everything that had happened in the past few days. 

He chuckled and replied. "Were you surprised?"

* _Hn_…_You have no idea_…* "Yeah, you could say that…"

"Well, I've got to get to work honey, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you in a few days"

"Okay then, have fun and try not let Kero eat everything in sight."

I smiled. "I'll try, bye Dad."

"Bye honey."

There was a click as my Dad hung up and I slipped the phone back in the cradle before lying back down on my bed.

My mood had lifted slightly as I had talked to Dad, but it plummeted down again when I remembered what Eriol had said about Syaoran. 

I grimaced and muttered "He better not have done something stupid…"

Hopping off the bed, I headed to the closet/bathroom door to find something to wear for the remainder of the day, then stepped into the bathroom to have a long relaxing bath. Hopefully, it would help with my headache and lift the not so cheery mood I was in. 

~~~~~~Minor Time Gap~~~~~

I had dozed off while I was in the bath but was woken by sounds of people scurrying around calling out to each other outside. Still as grumpy as ever I grimaced as my temples continued to throb and it took more effort than I really wanted to give to drag myself out of the bath and get dressed. I toweled my hair dry before quickly pulling a brush through it as I walked to the door and peaked out. There were several maids and servants walking briskly down the hall and I stopped one that was carrying a tray of glass vials. 

"What's going on?"

She paused, looking a little harried. "It's Princess Hallanna my lady. Her carriage was ambushed and she was going to be kidnapped when your wolf friend came along and helped out." She bit her lip and fidgeted on the spot, looking hesitant to tell me more. 

I became suspicious. "What…what happened?"

"It's Master Syaoran…he was…uhh…he was..." Her eyes darted around and looked at everything but my face. "He was…hurt…" 

I felt the colour drain slightly from my face. "hurt? How badly?" 

"He-he was stabbed Mistress…The Princess and her lady-in-waiting managed to stop the bleeding but he lost a lot of blood. Master Syaoran's aura is making it difficult to heal his injuries…and we've called the healer but..."

I nodded, my face set and stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me. "Show me where they've taken him." As she resumed her brisk pace, me close on her heals, I couldn't help but think, *_Typical, he _would _get himself into something like this wouldn't he_…*

I arrived in the room a few minutes later to find Syaoran lying on a stretcher in the hospital wing. There was quite a crowd in the room already, but they parted and allowed me to sit on a stool by his side. Trying to ignore my pounding headache, I watched the healer remove the bandages and examine the wound. It was deep, and the healer had a worried frown on his face. "What's wrong? Can't you heal him?"

The man started to mix a potion in the little cauldron on the fire as he answered. "To be truthful I'm not sure...his aura is strong and very resistant. All auras resist, it's a defense mechanism to stop anymore injury to the body…it's just a simple matter of overpowering that. " He sighed and sniffed the potion before continuing, "but his is particularly strong..." The man rubbed his temples and scooped some of the potion into a jug before bringing it over to Syaoran. 

I watched in silence as he poured the steaming mix on the wound. Syaoran flinched and whimpered despite being in a deep sleep. I bit my lip and reached over to stroke the fur on his head; I don't know if it was really helping, but he seemed to calm down and go silent again. 

The healer rubbed his hands together and held them over the wound. I felt magic start to swell as his hands glowed pale red, and the potion he had poured onto the wound glowed red in response. I couldn't see if the wound itself was healing but the healer was starting to clench his jaw, and sweat was gathering on his brow. 

No one uttered a single sound, for 5 minutes the only noise in the room was the crackling of the logs in the fire until the healers glowing hands started to flicker and he fell forward panting. He clutched his head and glanced warily at me and at the other people in the room. "It's not completely healed, I need to recover my magic before I can fix it up completely…"

"How long will that take?"

He shrugged, "A few days, maybe longer. He needs to rest for a few days anyway."

I glanced down at Syaoran, then at the exhausted healer. "Can you use my magic?"

The healer looked up at me and answered in slight hesitation. "You can't _give _me your magic, if that's what you are suggesting…but…" He frowned and rubbed his chin, "but you might still be able to help…"

He gestured for my hands and got me to hold them open over the wound, as he had done. "I'll channel my knowledge to heal to you, it will only be temporary and you'll forget it later…so don't think you'll be able to do something like this again…"

He looked at me with a slightly grim but serious look on his face. "and it will be difficult, but if you want to do it, then we can heal your friend right away…"

Eriol's voice rose up from somewhere amongst the onlookers. "Are you sure about that Sakura? No offence meant but you haven't been in the right mind frame this morning…maybe it is best for you if you wait a couple of days anyway and just wait until you are both feeling better." 

My face was set. I _knew_ what he was insinuating. Sure, logically you shouldn't just help someone so you can, as it where, bark at them later on. But I was angry. And not just at Syaoran for running off without telling anyone then getting into fights with strange men carrying knives. I was angry at Touya because…well because he's just stubborn. And then I'm just angry because I'm tired and _still_ have a headache…which come to think of it _is_ partially Syaoran's fault anyway because he and Keroberos can't hold a polite conversation. So yeah…there you have it. 

"Oh no, he's not getting away with things _that _easily. I'm going to do it, and then we are going to have a little talk." There must have been an evil glint in my eyes or something at that point because a few of the people standing close to me took a few discreet steps further away. 

I turned to the healer and gave him a stubborn 'I'm not going to change my mind' look. 

He drew in a breath. "Okay…close your eyes and gather your magic into your hands."

I nodded and did as I was told. There was a small gasp from the crowd as my magic swelled and gathered around my hands as I felt myself get pulled into a sort of trance. A few voices muttered something about how strong my aura was but I wasn't paying attention to them. I paused for a second, unsure of what to do next when knowledge like a wave washed into my mind. 

It was strange. Suddenly I knew that the inner tissue and the blood vessels had been repaired, and that I still had to knit together the muscle and skin, and I knew exactly how to do it, like I'd being doing things like this my whole life. 

And it was almost like I could actually see inside the wound itself. I could see the deep muscle that I needed to repair, and I could see his aura, deep green, surrounding everything like a shield. I pushed a little of my magic towards his and was slightly shocked to feel a jolt of numbness go through my hands and up my arms. I licked my lips and waited a few seconds until the numb feeling faded before trying again with a bit more force. This time the numbness only reached my fingertips before his aura shivered then sort of…_retreated_. 

I frowned. Something told me that wasn't really supposed to happen, like it wasn't supposed to be that easy but I didn't feel worried. I drew in a deep breath, then started to push my aura into the wound. I could sense the muscle knit together, feel, as though it was a part of my being, the beating of his heart and the steady rhythm of his breathing. 

I felt my magical reserves start to diminish towards a point where I was going to faint; it had taken quite a bit of my magic to initially 'break through his aura' and now they were getting dangerously low. But I only had to repair the skin and fur and I would be finished. My eyes blinked open as my headache, now more a migraine, throbbed painfully in my temples. Everyone, (except Eriol, who just looked smug, and Tomoyo who was taping) was looking at me with unabashed awe and my world started to spin as I managed to mumble a defensive "what…" before I passed out.

~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

The nurse in the sickroom shooed most of the onlookers out the door. Sakura was placed on a sick bed next to Syaoran's and both were sleeping peacefully. The healer had been ushered off into one himself. His magic was low and he was suffering from a mild headache. He said that headaches were a common side effect to healing because of the sheer concentration it required and that Sakura was going to have a whopper when she woke up.

And he said she would be really grumpy too. His tone was a little sharp so it was obvious he wasn't kidding.

Tomoyo and I exchanged glances at this. "…Sakura was pretty grumpy before... What's she going to be like when she wakes up with a pounding headache?"

I shrugged "Maybe she'll be too worried for Syaoran's welfare to get too grumpy…"

Tomoyo clutched her camera and looked thoughtful. "Maybe…but she seemed pretty adamant about getting him better as soon as possible so she could 'talk' to him…I'm actually kinda feeling sorry for Syaoran. I mean she _never_ gets angry but when she does…" She trailed off and grinned, stars in her eyes. "But it'll make a great tape anyway!! Hohohoho…" 

~~~~~~~Minor Time Gap~~~~~ 

Leo and Hallanna found us about an hour later huddled outside the hospital wing.

Leo was about to speak, so I put a finger to my lips to indicate silence and waved them over.

She knelt beside us and whispered. "_What's going on_?"

I smirked and nodded towards the door where a loud female voice reverberated. Tomoyo was giggling happily to herself. She had set up her camera somewhere in the room before but we were currently watching what was happening on the glowing crystal ball in front of us.

Syaoran had awoken a few minutes earlier and was a little surprised to find himself back at the castle completely healed and even more surprised to find out that Sakura was the one that had healed him. The nurse had left him alone to tend to her other charges once she had explained what had happened and Syaoran had hopped off his bed to see how Sakura was doing. She was sleeping peacefully and he had just stood there, his front paws on the edge of the bed. Although he couldn't really smile (the structure of his face just made it look like he wanted to rip your throat out) his eyes just gazed at her with a sad smile, perfectly content to just watch his mistress sleep.

That however, as fate would have it, did not last for long. 

Her eyelids had flinched and she had woken up to see the wolf gazing lovingly down at her.

And she had screamed.

I suppose the sight of a giant brown wolf gazing less than a few inches away from you isn't the most reassuring thing to wake up to.

Keroberos, sleeping at the foot of Sakura's bed, had been woken up by the scream and despite common sense had gotten into _another_ argument with Syaoran.

Sakura, needless to say was none too pleased. 

"_YOU TWO ARE WORSE THAN TOUYA! AND THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE_!"

Sakura threw her hands into the air in exasperation as the winged lion and giant wolf exchanged glares…which unfortunately for them didn't go unnoticed by the slightly steaming card mistress.

"_STOP GLARING AT EACH OTHER!" _She pointed an accusing finger at Keroberos. "_YOU KEROBEROS, ARE OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW BETTER_" she paused and turned her accusing digit to the wolf, "_AND _YOU_, JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SWORD_-"

I smirked and muttered. "Do you think she means that literally or metaphorically?" Tomoyo frowned and slapped me lightly on the arm as Leo covered her mouth and giggled. Hallanna looked confused and said. "What? I don't get it…" 

"_-ESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST RUN OFF AND FIGHT EVERYTHING THAT YOU RUN INTO_!"

Syaoran just sort of spluttered for a few seconds, his brain just seemed to be having trouble-comprehending Sakura in a bad mood.

"…But the Princess was in trouble…and umm she needed my help…" He trailed off, not sounding entirely sure of himself.

"_What do you think the Knights are for_!"

If Syaoran had thumbs, I'm pretty sure he would have been twiddling them at this point.

"But-but they had been led off…and the Princess was in trouble…"

Keroberos was sitting back, looking a little stunned when he glanced at the door and a frown crossed his face. He got up unnoticed by the wolf and the cherry blossom and snuck out the other door. We turned to watch him trot around the corner and sit behind us. He gazed at the glow ball then said "Sakura's pretty high strung at the moment isn't she…"

I glanced at him before returning my attention back to the glow ball. "And of course you wouldn't have anything to do with my half daughters mood now would you Keroberos."

Keroberos feigned innocence and held a paw up to his chest. "Who me?" 

Hallanna frowned. "Half daughter?"

I nodded as she continued. "And isn't Syaoran your descendent?"

I frowned slightly, wondering where she was going with this revelation. "That is correct, yes…"

She tilted her head to the side and said in all innocence. "Then wouldn't that make Sakura Syaoran's great great grandmother?"

We all sweatdropped. "Uh, not quite…"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "Oh…no wait…wouldn't it be great great _great_…"

Leo blinked then turned to me, ignoring her sister as she started to count off on her fingers, and replied. "Master Felix said he might be able to get Syaoran in tomorrow afternoon to change him back…"

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh that's good, that'll make Syaoran happy…" She grinned and added. "And Sakura too…and then I can get it all on tape!"

"….great great…no wait…maybe it's great great great _great_ grandmother…"

I coughed pointedly. "And I heard from one of the maids that their Majesties are planning another ball that night to celebrate Hallanna's safe return and to formally thank Syaoran and the knights…so maybe…" I trailed off and glanced at Tomoyo.

As expected, her eyes were shining. "Maybe we can set up something to get them to finally confess and then I can get it on tape!!" She squealed quietly to herself. "Oh this is so exciting!"

"…_great…great…great_…"

Leo was watching the glow ball with rapt attention. "umm, I think we better move…"

"_great…great_…what? Move…why?"

I glanced at the glowing ball. A red faced Sakura and an angry looking Syaoran where coming towards the door. "Oh dear…everyone act casual…"

~~~~~~ 

****

Sakura's POV:

I ignored Keroberos as he snuck out the door; I'd have a few words with him later, at the moment my attention was elsewhere.

"Just _what_ where you _thinking! _You can't just run off and expect no one to worry about you! I had no idea where you were and _then_ I was told that you were stabbed!"

His eyebrows twitched and he looked up at me "…you…you were worried about me?"

I scowled slightly and replied in an exasperated voice. "Of course I was worried about you! I mean, is it too much to ask that you don't intentionally get yourself killed every five minutes!"

Syaoran looked slightly insulted. "I wouldn't say intentionally, I _was_ just trying to help!" 

"And look what happened, you got _stabbed_!"

Syaoran's tone turned sardonic, "Yes, well that was a minor complication I didn't exactly plan..." He sighed as he hopped off the bed he was sitting on then walked over to me and leaned his head on my lap. I was a little surprised at that and I couldn't help but warm slightly in the cheeks. Then he looked up at me through those big brown eyes, his brows furrowed in slight concern. You know, the 'puppy dog look' on in full force. I wasn't entirely sure if _he _knew he was doing it, but it was the sort of face that you just couldn't stay mad at.

…Damn him. 

"Look, I'm sorry for making you worry Sakura…I just needed time to think and a little space to…vent some…_energy_…"

I gazed at his adorably cute face, and I felt the anger melt away. 

Damn him damn him damn…damn that cute fuzzy face!!

I sighed and gave him a calculating look. "You did that on purpose didn't you."

He looked innocently confused. "Did what?"

I shook my head, "Nevermind." Then sighed again and rubbed my temples.

"Headache?"

"::humorless laugh:: Ha, it's more a migraine now…"

He seemed to be considering something for a moment; he was looking at his paws thoughtfully, then looked up at me and rested his paws on the edge of the bed next to me so we where eye to eye. "Sit still and I'll get rid of your headache…"

I frowned and sat still, wondering what on earth he was going to do when he, by all technicalities, head butted me. It wasn't like he knocked me out or anything. He just gently bumped his forehead onto mine and held it there. I was going cross-eyed trying to look into his eyes. "Uuh, Syaoran, what are you doing?"

"…Shhh…keep still" I obeyed and sat there…and my headache just started to melt away…

I blinked as he pulled back and sat back on the floor looking smug.

"Oh…wow…where did you learn to do that?"

He shrugged a shoulder and said. "I found it in a book I was reading in the library once…it's pretty simple. You're actually supposed to use your hands but…umm well, that's not exactly an option. Anyway, the nurse would have done it if you had asked." 

"Ooh…well thank you…" 

He smiled…well I assumed it was a smile. Wolves generally don't have the right type of jaw to smile. To anyone else it would probably look threatening, but I could tell otherwise. Then his expression fell and his eyes locked onto something behind me.

"What…?"

His ears flattened and his trademark glare clouded his features. "…she just can't help herself can she…"

"Huh? What are you talking about…" I turned and searched the area that he was staring at…then saw it. 

The small blinking red light of _the camera_. It was then that I picked up on a group of auras' just outside the door.

My good mood vanished in a heartbeat. 

I felt my face go red hot with embarrassment and anger as Syaoran and I walked quietly to the door. Just before I swung it open, I shot a bit of magic at the video camera, then pulled open the door. I caught sight of Leo, Hallanna and Keroberos strolling briskly around a corner…and Eriol and Tomoyo leaning against the wall…

…making out. 

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Syaoran to run into my back. "Aahh!! Sorry…why did you sto-" His eyes widened, then he grimaced in obvious distaste and looked away. "Ahh jeez…Okay, I didn't need to see that…"

Eriol and Tomoyo pulled apart and blushed. "Umm, how are you two feeling?"

Syaoran, his lip still arched in a grimace, muttered "Good until I walked out here…"

I shot him a glare before smiling at Eriol and Tomoyo. 

They looked uncomfortable. "What…?" 

"Well…I think you too have some explaining to do…but first, when and how…" They glanced at each other but didn't answer. "Well come on, I want to know!"

"_I_ don't…"

"Oh hush you…" I looked back up at the slightly uncomfortable looking couple. "Well?" My expression was fixed so they warily started explaining. "…well it was last night…"

"…We were dancing and…"

My eyebrow didn't even flinch. "and?"

"and we…uhhh…"

I grinned, wanting to milk this for all it was worth. Call me sadistic if you want to but I loved to see them squirm. Syaoran says its because of all those repressed feelings of anger from being video taped and attacked by giant magicked teddy bears and such in my pre-adolescence. And it could also be due somewhat to the lack of sleep I've had previously. I leaned forward, my eyes twinkling with mirth. "Yessss…"

"Umm well, you know…"

I looked stupidly innocent. "Do I? What is it that I'm supposed to know?"

Eriol ran a hand through his hair, looked at me stoically and said simply "We told each other." I noticed with a bit of satisfaction that his eyebrow was twitching. 

"Told each other what?" 

I heard Syaoran say something that sounded like "oh God, please don't make them go into details…" but I just ignored him and smirked at the embarrassed couple. 

It took me about 4 and a half minutes to milk out the rest of the details. Tomoyo's face was a nice ruby red colour and Eriol's hair was slightly fluffed because he kept running his hand through it. The whole story was awfully romantic though and I was ecstatic for my two best friends. 

Syaoran didn't exactly share my view but he cheered up when Eriol mentioned that Master Felix might be able to change him back the next day.

~~~~~~~ 

****

Eriol's POV:

I confirmed with Master Felix that night about the appointment the next day then went to the library to continue my research. It was late at night, when I think I was the only one awake in the whole castle that I found what I was looking for. The book was old and the gold lettering on the cover had all but fallen off. I placed the open book on the stone ground and drew a circle about a metre in diameter in front of me with my fingertip. A line of white light followed the path of my finger and soon a glowing ring of light shimmered before me. I picked up a handful of petals I had collected from the garden and sprinkled them in the centre of the circle. Lighting two fat blue candles with a bit of my magic, I placed one to my left, the other to my right then shuffled a bit so I could get myself comfortable on the cold stone floor. 

Closing my eyes, I recited the verse I had just memorized from the book. It hadn't taken long to remember it as I had done the spell many times before, but that had been a long time ago. 

'_Thelis, Goddess of the fairies and the creatures of Earth's magic,_

Hear my summons and dispatch to me a being of your court

****

Treela Sepheliaan!'

The last word is in the fairies native language; it loosely translates to 'Come forth!'

The petals in the centre of the circle and the candle flames started to glow green then the petals started to spin until they formed a tiny green tornado. A strong smell of trees and perfumed flowers filled the air and amidst the spinning petals a figure started to form. She was barely a foot tall and had long shiny transparent wings, something similar to that of a dragonfly's. Her wavy moss green hair reached her feet and was interwoven with tiny flowers. A wreath of leaves adorned her head, perched on her pointed ears. Her dress, a pale green white, flowed around her in an immaterial wind as her feet softly touched the ground. The glowing circle dimmed and went out so that the only light was that off the candles and the moon shining through the window.

She blinked open her eyes and looked up at me, before smiling and curtseying. "Master Eriol, it has indeed been many moons since the last time you summoned me." She fluttered her wings so that she hovered at eye level and continued. "I trust the fates have been smiling in your favor?"

I smiled and said "That they Treela, but I believe you would already know that don't you. You always did seem to know things even before me."

She grinned. "I of course have my sources…" She flicked her fingers and a tiny scroll appeared in front of her in a spray of immaterial flower petals and leaves. She read it for a second then glanced up at me with a sly look on her face. "Well, according to my sources, you and the lovely Lady Tomoyo had quite an…interlude last night…It's about time too, Feyfox was saying she was getting nauseous listening to you spin tails off her beauty every time someone asked you about her."

I chuckled and gazed at her from above my spectacle frames. "Was I that bad?"

Treela rolled up the scroll and tapped it on her knee; it disappeared in much the same way it had appeared. "Well, I could get Feyfox to send me the scrolls if you want me too…there are quite a few…and they're long…_really_ long"

I waved off the suggestion as I chuckled. "No, it's not necessary, I believe you."

"So, why the summons?" 

"As you probably already know, my dear descendent Syaoran is being changed back tomorrow and I was hoping you could help arrange a little romantic…'interlude' between him and my half daughter at the ball tomorrow night."

She looked slightly puzzled. "From what I gathered, I didn't think they needed help in that department…unless you have other reasons for my help…"

"Well, they do seem more comfortable around each other than before, but I'd still like to have your help on the matter…to push them along…besides, this wasn't entirely my decision." 

The fairy arched a delicate green eyebrow. "Tomoyo?"

I smiled slightly. "Right once again…Tomoyo was a little upset to find that Sakura had erased all the footage from her video camera earlier today. I couldn't use magic to get it back so to keep her from getting upset I said I would do all I can to create a magical and romantic setting for our two love birds at the ball tomorrow night. I believe her exact words were 'like something out of a movie'. But, we need to do it without either Sakura or Syaoran noticing us. They can sense when I use my magic and-"

She smiled "That's where I come in."

I nodded. "Exactly" 

She looked thoughtful for a second then flicked her fingers again. Another scroll appeared out of thin air and she glanced down the page. "Celscia and her group are in town this week and they owe me a favour…so we've got some mood music…" She trailed off and read something further down. "Some of the guys have been complaining of a lack of excitement lately so I'll call some of them and get them to come to the ball…ohh here, Feyfox managed to get a copy of what happened in the hospital wing earlier…"

Without taking her eyes of the scroll, she made a circular gesture in the air. A green light followed the tip of the finger and a tiny black tape popped into existence. It dropped into my hand then made a 'pop' sound. The tiny tape grew to the normal 'human' size. It had a little orange and white fox on the label; Feyfoxs' trademark. (All fairies had a name that included some sort of animal or plant name in it.) I chuckled silently to myself as Treela scanned down the scroll. Fairies never ceased to amaze even me. Their magic was derived from the earth and because of that it was part of nature itself and therefore undetected, yet a lot of their magical items resembled that of modern technological devices…they just looked more grown than constructed. Fairies generally keep to themselves and stay away from humans, yet find us fascinating at the same time. Feyfox especially. She has an even worse taping habit than Tomoyo and she is probably the best snoop I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I smiled to myself and pocketed the tape in my robes as Treela mulled over her scroll.

"Well, I'll visit Their Majesties tomorrow morning, get everything finalized…if you can think of anything else, just give me a summons." She smirked and said. "And next time, bring lady Tomoyo along, I would like to meet the person of whom you cherish so." I smiled warmly, knowing she just wanted to get me embarrassed. "I will do as you wish."

Her smirk hadn't left her face as she replied. "So you should…ohh and give this to Master Felix when you go see him tomorrow, its something he requested the other night." A second scroll popped into existence then grew to human size. It was a calendar of the lunar cycle for the past month. In this world, the moon not only affects the tides and some other natural events, but it also has a profound effect on magic. I noted that the day that Syaoran had been changed was during a full moon…

"Anyway, I better fly, got a lot of people to see, places to go, things to organize…see you tomorrow night at the ball!"

"Goodbye Treela, and thanks again"

She smiled and bowed, then disappeared in a swirl of flower petals and leaves.

As I walked back down the hall to my room, I stopped outside of Sakura's door and peaked in. Syaoran was curled up in front of the fire, snoring slightly, Keroberos was just to his left. It seemed they finally decided to tolerate each other…for Sakura's benefit of course…then again, that might be due somewhat to the muzzles…

I shook my head and closed the door silently and went over to Tomoyo's room. She was sound asleep so I left the tape on the nightstand with a small note and another rose and left without a making a noise.

Satisfied that things for the moment where in order, I climbed into my vast bed and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day indeed…

~~~~~~~~

And I'll leave it at that…

::drawn out sigh:: sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but I wasn't happy with a big scene in this chapter and had to re-write a _lot _of it…but it's all good now!!

So what do you think? I have a pretty funny scene coming up next chapter D…well I think it's pretty funny…(all I'll say is it involves Syaoran getting changed back…) basically me just being evil to poor Syaoran…he doesn't catch a break in my stories…poor boy…

Anyway, you'll just have to wait…(Mwaa-haa-haa-haaa…poor poor Syaoran…D)

Hey!! I just realized, I managed to knock lots of people out in this chapter!! Yay!! I seem to do that in a lot of my stories…oh well, you get that.

Righto then, please, please, _please_ review, ohh ,and if you want me to e-mail you when I update chapters and stuff, please say so in the reviews, coz I keep forgetting who I'm supposed to send e-mails to and stuff so if you could that would be great.

Anyway, ciao till next time!

StarDragon ^-^ 


	7. Sheet Syaoran

****

Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

Chapter Seven: _Sheet _Syaoran

::snickers at chapter title:: you'll see what that's all about when you read the chapter… ::snicker:: D

::scratches chin:: I think the problem with writing two stories at once is that the characters behaviour from one sometimes leaked into the other…in other words I think I made Sakura a wee bit evil in this chapter…hmm…::shrugs:: oh well, it's entertaining at least (well _I_ think so anyway) 

Many large thanks, bunches of flowers and small and expensive boxes of chocolates to:

****

Trolup, PrincessLesse, Unicornhime, Midnightoasis, Midnight-Hotaru, Lian Leviathan, AA-chan, Sourmuggie, moon_goddess, GodsGirl7, Asatsuyu…is that everyone? (Sorry if I missed anyone!!) anyway, **THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

So, without stalling the inevitable much longer (I don't own nothing), I present to you (nope, not a thing) the next chapter (well, I do own _some_ things, I mean I ought to…I worked my butt off for them…) of Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf!! (But then again, do we ever _really_ own anything… ::Everyone yells, waving pitchforks 'Monty Python and The Holy Grail' style 'Get on with it!!:: o.O Okay okay… 

~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

The day dawned bright and clear. Only a few white puffy clouds dotted the otherwise vast expanse of crystal blue. Birds sung happily in the trees. The servants and maids hummed to themselves as they carried out their various daily chores. Enter now a room with a giant wolf and a golden winged lion sleeping in front of an unlit fireplace. The wolf was laying on his back, paws stuck up in the air, snoring lightly and the golden winged lion was curled up with its' head resting on its paws. The heavy curtains covering the tall windows magically pulled back to allow the warm daylight to shine through onto the slumbering card mistress in the four poster bed. 

Her eyelids twitched and opened to reveal a pair of deep emerald eyes then blinked in the early morning light. Sitting up and stretching, the mistress slid over to the side of the bed and planted her feet softly onto the cold stone floor. The wolf snorted and woke up and groggily looked around the room. He gazed at the mistress and blinked. 

"Laa-laa-laa-lala…." Singing to herself, Sakura slipped on her robes and went over to the bathroom/cupboard to find something to wear for the day. The click of the door as she went through woke up the golden lion. Unable to say anything due to the muzzles, the wolf and lion exchanged glances as an overly cheerful card mistress strolled back out carrying a deep blue gown. 

She smiled and wandered over to Syaoran, pulled off the muzzle, gave him a quick kiss on the head before moving on and doing the same to Keroberos. "_Good _morning guys!!" 

She started humming again as she went back to the closet/bathroom door and entered the bathroom.

Syaoran, blank faced, turned and gazed at Keroberos, whom returned a very similar expression.

"She seems…happy…"

"Yeah…_happy_…almost…_too_ happy…"

"Yeah…_too happy_…maybe…maybe she forgot what happened yesterday…"

"Maybe…or maybe she just…needed sleep…" Keroberos paused and gave the door a wary expression, where cheerful singing drifted. "Or maybe…I dunno, you don't suppose" he paused and titled his paw a couple of times in the 'drinky drinky' gesture.

Syaoran's answering tone couldn't have been drier if he'd been severely dehydrated. "Somehow Sakura doesn't strike me as the sort of person that would turn to booze in times of high stress."

Keroberos just shrugged and headed for the door. "Yeah, you're probably right, but if you find any inconspicuous paper bags get rid off them for me k?…I'm going to get food…"

Syaoran shook his head ruefully as he watched Keroberos exit the room. The cheerful singing continued and a few minutes later a smiling Sakura strolled back into the room with a trail of skirts and a strong scent of strawberries. 

She walked over to Syaoran and leaned her hands on her knees. "It's such a nice day today Syaoran, why don't we go on a picnic?"

"what…just us?" His tone sounded hopeful, but it was lost in Sakura's euphoria. "Oh no silly, I'm going to ask Leo and Garret and Hallanna…oh and Eriol and Tomoyo of course. But that's so sweet that you'd think of them though."

Syaoran's protest of 'No, what I meant was…' was drowned out as Sakura started to sing again. She paused at the door and smiled. "I'm going to find Leo so we can get things organised…you get ready and I'll meet you in the courtyard in about an hour okay?"

Of course, what she meant by 'you get ready' was 'go have a bath'. The Syaoran's (and the maids that had to assist) least favourite thing to have to do.

About 45 minutes later Syaoran, looking none-too-pleased, was sitting amidst a cloud of sweet smelling bubbles and water. The maids chatted happily amongst themselves as they tugged out the various prickly plant-life that had been snagged in his thick fur coat. One of them, that was tugging at a mat of fur on his shoulder, paused and waved one of the others over. "Hey, look at this." Syaoran's ear pricked up and he turned his head to see what was going on. The maid parted the wet fur and pointed at something just out of Syaoran's vision, so he had no choice but to listen. There was a small gasp from the onlookers. They were looking at the spot where Syaoran had been stabbed, but according to the healer, there shouldn't have been a scar. But under the fur was a long thin line. It was strange though. It wasn't actually the usual skin discolouration you see with scars. It was more an…_aura scar_, if there exists such a thing. It was a faint but very noticeable pink.

"…You don't suppose it has anything to do with the mistress healing him do you?"

The eldest maid shrugged. "I'm not sure…maybe…she might have just done something wrong whilst healing and left it there by accident…I don't think it will cause any problems though…" She leaned over to look directly at Syaoran. "You haven't felt unusual lately have you?"

"Uh…no…I've felt fine…do you think it's something I should get checked out before I see Master Felix this afternoon?"

The maid pulled the fur aside again and ran a finger down the thin line of transparent pink. It shimmered and warped out of shape, but returned to its original form. "Hmm, I don't think so…from what I can see it's just a part of you and your aura now…if it was going to cause problems, you would know of them already. But since you said you felt normal, I don't see it as a problem." She shrugged and stepped on the button that drained the water from the tub, then waved a glowing hand over Syaoran's back, drying his coat. "But I would probably mention it to Master Felix anyway…"

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

Leo had recommended going to a place just beyond the nearby town called 'Butterfly Meadow,' called that due to the sheer amounts of butterflies that could be found there. Sakura and the rest dismounted from their horses and started to find a nice spot to set up the picnic rug. Because there wasn't really anything I could do, I sat in the shade and tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to chase the butterflies. I had no idea why…but there was just this small voice in my mind excitedly saying 'Chase it! Chase it! Chase it!.' I looked away from the floating insects and looked over to Sakura. She was laughing with the others at something Eriol said and I was becoming mesmerized by her cheerful face when her image was blocked out by something small, winged and butterfly shaped. It fluttered its bright yellow/orange wings and landed on the edge of my nose. I stared at it almost cross-eyed. The voice in my head, something I supposed you'd call my 'inner puppy' just got louder and more insistent. 'CHASE IT!CHASE IT!CHASE IT!' 

The butterfly's wings twitched.

I subconsciously licked my lips.

The butterfly fluttered into the air and started to dance around in front of me.

My paws twitched and I felt my back legs tense up…a feeling of bottled up excitement started to bubble over…

"Syaoran! Lunch is ready!"

I sighed mentally. I had found out (the hard way) that it was hard to stop myself…I just kept getting taken over by these instincts that were near impossible to stop. At least I could remember what I did now. There was a time in the beginning when I'd snap out of a trance and find that I'd done something stupid like try to maul a dragon. I trotted over and sat down next to Sakura on the rug. She smiled and placed a plate full of food at my paws. I smiled at her gratefully then saw something that Hallanna had sitting just in front of her as Sakura was saying, "If you want anything else, just tell me and I'll get it for you…" She paused and looked at what I was staring at. "Oh, you haven't seen Hallanna's pet before, it's a Phen. His name is Hiro…" A Phen was a small furry creature that looked remarkably like Suppi. It was cat-like in appearance and had fairly big butterfly-like wings on its back, black fur with deep purple tiger stripes and a tail like Kero's. The little voice in my head said 'oooh, small and furry…that looks fun to chase!' I tried to ignore it again and dug into the plate of food at my paws. I couldn't help it that every now and then me eyes would flick up and stare at the bundle of fur on the rug…I tried not to lick my lips every time I did…

I turned my attention back to the story Leo was telling, "…then Shay tried to drop a whole handful of jelly down his back as revenge when Stevie…oh look! Hiro just fell into the bowl of applesauce!! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha!"

My eyes widened and my paws twitched as the winged-cat-thing, smelling strongly of cooked apples screeched and ran off scared by the stuff that was stuck to its coat. Hallanna got up to go after him…I was already gone.

~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

Syaoran came back a few minutes later with an embarrassed look on his face carrying a struggling Hiro by the scruff of its' neck. He dropped Hiro on the ground, looked even more embarrassed and slunk off to hide behind a bush. Sakura looked as though she was about to get up and follow him but Keroberos shook his head and got up himself. He had a small smirk on his face and as he passed us, he stooped down and picked up the small red ball that belonged to Hiro. 

The group watched him disappear.

Keroberos found Syaoran pacing back and forth, looking frustrated. Syaoran glanced at him and said in a gruff voice. "What do _you_ want…" Keroberos smirked and sat on his back legs, dropped the little red ball into his paws then started to toss it back and forth. Syaoran's eyes followed the ball as it bounced from one paw to the other. Keroberos' answering voice was wounded in a smug sort of way. "Can't I talk to my favourite furry Chinese gaki once in a while without getting into a fight? Hm, I would have expected better from you…" Syaoran tried to glare at him without removing his eyes from the red ball. "_What_ do you _want_…" 

Keroberos smiled, displaying an impressive array of sharp teeth, then held the ball between his claws. He started to shake it in front of Syaoran's face and said in a slightly high, excited voice you'd associate with talking to small cute puppies. "You want the ball? Huh? huh? You want it? Oooh you want the ball, go on! Go get the ball…!" Keroberos twisted and hurled the ball back through the bushes. Syaoran's eyes (still fixed in a glare) followed it; his paws twitched, he whined, then shot off after it. 

__

Meanwhile back at the picnic rug…

Tomoyo clapped her hands together and all but squealed, "Oohh!! I'm going to call this one 'Syaoran plays fetch with Hiro!'"

Sakura looked slightly confused. "Fetch?"

Tomoyo nodded happily as Garret chuckled. "I think he's finding it hard to ignore his 'wolf instincts' he can't help but chase anything small and-" His sentence was cut off as a small red ball shot out the bush where Syaoran had hid. There was a small whine…then Syaoran shot out to chase it. 

They all gaped as he bolted down the field after it. The wolf was about 10 metres away when he suddenly realised what he was doing, hit the brakes and whipped around to give the hysterically laughing bush where he had come from a _very_ dirty look. Sakura gave Keroberos a stern look as he walked out. "Stop teasing him Keroberos."

"Why? It's just so much fun!" 

"You do realise that you're going to get your comeuppance sooner or later don't you…"

Keroberos just shrugged as he chewed on a piece of cake. "Yeah, but I can at least have a little fun till then…"

~~~~~~~~Time Gap~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I dodged three maids and two young boys that were carrying assorted flowers, candles and lengths of material and side-stepped a butler who was carrying a tray of name cards as I made my way to the stairs. We had arrived back from the picnic a few hours ago and it was time for Syaoran's appointment with Master Felix, but he wasn't in his room. A maid had said that she had seen him heading towards the dungeons a while ago so that was where I was heading. As would be expected, the dungeons were deep below the castle, damp, dark and had a strange smell that I couldn't quite figure out (and didn't really want to know). I found the guards at the bottom playing cards.

"Umm, excuse me…but did Syaoran come down here?"

One of the guards looked up from his cards and nodded down the hall to his left. "Yeah, he went to talk to those bandits that tried to ambush Princess Hallanna's coach the other day. Just look for the cell with the door open…"

"_Open? _Shouldn't it be closed…and-uhh-locked?"

The guard had his attention back on his cards but managed a distant. "Usually…"

I hesitated for a second, but realizing that I wasn't going to get any more information from the guards, I slipped by and headed down the dank corridor. Two doors down, I came upon the open one and gingerly stepped inside.

Syaoran was sitting in the middle of the room…_smiling_.

Syaoran, as a wolf, could do with a smile what it usually took others a lit canon to achieve. All six bandits were trying unsuccessfully to get away from the smiling wolf and had squished themselves into the far corner. It was actually hard to distinguish between each individual…all you could really make out was a trembling thing with six heads, twelve legs and twelve arms. 

I coughed discreetly and got Syaoran's attention. "Um, Master Felix is ready to see you now…unless you're happy to stay here for a while longer…"

One of the bandits towards the back said quickly in a panicked voice. "Oh no!! He can go!"

"Yeah, we won't go anywhere!"

"Nope, never! And we will never do anything illegal again…_ever_"

"No no no, never!…In fact I've heard that knitting is a good hobby…very relaxing and definitely legal…"

Syaoran silenced them with a look. One of them squeaked. 

"Ah good, thank you for telling me Sakura…" He gave the bandits a long glare. They tried to shrink because it just wasn't possible for them to push themselves into the corner anymore. 

We headed back upstairs in comfortable silence and were just walking down the hall towards the study when Tomoyo stepped out her bedroom and grabbed my arm. "Come on Sakura, we need to get you ready for tonight! Syaoran knows where the study is"

I glanced down at Syaoran but he paused and replied. "It's okay…see you tonight at the ball..?"

I nodded as Tomoyo dragged me into my room. "Um yeah…see you…" Tomoyo giggled and pushed me into the bathroom then closed the door behind me. I stumbled then called through the closed door. "Tomoyo…the ball doesn't start for a couple of hours!"

Her cheerful voice floated back through. "I know, but we've got to get you ready, then _I_ have to get ready, so that's going to take a while!"

I sighed and undressed, then slipped into the warm water. "As you wish Tomoyo…"

She giggled as I heard her walk away from the door and start to shuffle around my room.

~~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

Master Felix was scanning over some scrolls and Keroberos and Neeko were chatting about something when Syaoran finally arrived. "Aww Master Syaoran, I trust you are ready to be changed back?"

"You have no idea Sir."

Master Felix chuckled then gestured for Syaoran to come and sit in front of him. "I need to do another quick health test just to make sure everything that's supposed to tick is ticking, and so on…"He paused and parted the fur on Syaoran's shoulder. "And one of the maids mentioned that you had an unusual scar on your shoulder that I should check ou-hmmm…"

Syaoran looked slightly panicked. "Hmmm?"

Master Felix wrote something down then touched the scar with his forefinger. I leaned forward to get a look. Other than warping out of shape a bit before returning to its original appearance, nothing happened. 

Master Felix shrugged slightly, his one not sounding too worried. "It's unusual, but nothing to be concerned about." He shuffled through some papers again. He did that a lot, but that's mainly because his profession involved a lot of paperwork and careful calculations so he always had a pile of papers surrounding his person. "Anyway…I'm going to sedate you a bit so you don't feel any pain like you did when you changed the first time. The last thing we want is for your aura to go crazy again and mess the spell up to change you back…is that okay with you?"

Syaoran answered back quickly, "Uh yes. That will be fine…"

Master Felix smiled and turned to Neeko. "Neeko, if you can do the honors..." The little dragon grinned rather sadistically and flew over to the now slightly uneasy looking wolf. "Um on second thoughts…I think I've changed my mind…"

Neeko looked slightly hurt. "I'm insulted, and I wasn't even going to make it hurt…_but now_…"

"_Neeko_…" 

Her shoulders and wings slumped slightly at the warning tone in Master Felix's tone. "Okay okay…" She sighed then flapped her wings so that she hovered eye level with Syaoran, then raised a clawed hand and placed it on his forehead. Syaoran blinked a few times, then his body drooped slightly and his eyelids slid half closed. Neeko smiled and pinched him on the nose. Syaoran didn't even flinch.

"Yep, he's out of it…" 

Syaoran blinked…_slowly _then said in a slow drowsy voice. "Heeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy…"

Ignoring the wolf (who was starting to sway slightly), I turned to Master Felix who was standing up as he went over some calculations. "Did you find any side-effects in those tests you ran?"

"A couple…nothing too bad…though some side-effects we won't be able to see until he changes back. I know that's not very scientific but it's the only way." 

We both turned to look at Syaoran. He was staring hard at Neeko, she was backing up. "Woooowww Maasssssster Felixsss…you have real pwitty eyes…" He sniffed the air then backed up shaking his head. "But WOO! You're breath sure does STINK hahahahahaha!!"

Neeko snarled and was about to launch an attack when Master Felix picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Neeko, leave him alone, he doesn't really know what he's saying…"

Syaoran, still watching Neeko, started to sing. "U-G-L-Y, You ain't got no alibi…You _ugly_ hahahahahahaha!!" 

Master Felix cringed as Neeko growled low in her throat and dug her claws in his shoulder. Keroberos covered his mouth with his paw in a sad attempt to cover up his laughter.

Master Felix plucked Neeko off his shoulder and placed her on the table. He gave her a stern look, her growling stopped and she turned around arms crossed, and started to mumble something to herself. 

Master Felix coughed, then turned to me. "Right…now, do you have that bed-sheet I asked you to bring?"

I nodded and patted the sheet that I had on my lap. Keroberos frowned and said. "What's that for?"

Master Felix answered as he checked Syaoran's pulse, and respiration rate etc. "Well, Syaoran's technically naked at the moment, his clothes disappeared when he changed and grew all that fur…a sheet will have to do until we can get his proper measurements for clothes…"

Keroberos' fur turned slightly green. "N-n-_NAKED_" 

I nodded. "Yes…you're technically naked too you know…"

Keroberos started to hyperventilate. "All this time…and he's been…and I-_I touched him _::high pitched girly scream:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" Keroberos bolted out the room leaving a trail of dust, his scream of absolute terror echoing up and down the hall. It seemed in his panic he was running around in circles…

Master Felix sweatdropped. "Oookkkaaaayyy…uhh, let's get on with things shall we…"

I nodded and threw the sheet over Syaoran so that only his head, chest and forelegs were visible. (It took a few seconds to register this and he protested by saying very slowly 'hhhhheeeeeeyyyyy')

Master Felix stood in front of Syaoran his hands together like he was praying. He started to chant something that I couldn't quite hear as his hands started to glow. Slowly, he spread his hands, a blue-white light appearing between them. He pushed his hands towards Syaoran, whose aura glowed bright green, then started to get a blue-white tinge to it. He spun his forefinger of his right hand in the air; a purple coloured herb that had been sitting in a bowl on the desk floated up and started to spin around Syaoran's head. It glowed then turned to smoke as another herb; this one green, floated and joined it. The air started to smell sweet as more and more herbs, elixirs, powders and even a few crystals started to turn to smoke and spin around Syaoran's head. I glanced down and saw Syaoran's paws started to twitch, then elongate. Either his fur shrank into his body or his body grew out of the fur; whatever the case, more skin started to appear on his face, forelegs and chest as his features started to warp. Master Felix mouth was moving so rapidly now that I couldn't even try to distinguish what he was saying. He clapped his hands together, there was a loud 'pop', Syaoran's image sort of shuddered then there was final bright flash of light. 

I blinked to get rid of the bright spots in my vision, then looked down at the unmoving figure underneath the sheet. Syaorans' very human head and an arm were poking out of the sheet. A finger twitched, he stirred, groaned and rubbed his head, then paused. His eyes shot open and he looked at his hands. "I-I-I-have hands!" 

He jumped to his feet laughing in happiness…at about the same time Tomoyo walked into the room. "Hey, does anyone know what's wrong with Kerober-**_WWAAAAAA_**!!" Tomoyo froze, her eyes widened and her camera crashed to the ground. She had actually dropped it in shock.

I sighed, rubbed my temples and said in a calm but dry voice. "Sheet Syaoran…"

He looked down, "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" picked up the sheet, fumbled as he tried to wrap it around his waist and bolted out of the room. Neeko was rolling around on the ground laughing, Tomoyo still looking a little shocked, sat on the spare seat…then started to laugh herself. 

And if you think _that _was the icing on the cake…

As Syaoran's yell echoed down the hall there was a small shriek of fright from a maid; a clatter (as though the maid had dropped whatever she had been carrying) followed by a scream (from the same maid) then a final high pitched, ear-bursting, glass-shattering shriek of absolute terror. I leaned out the door and replied in a louder but still calm and dry tone. "_SHEET_ SYAORAN…" 

This was answered by a yell that sounded like a whine. I turned back around when someone hiccuped and a second later Kero (in his false form) flew through the door and flattened himself up against the wall panting. "He was-he-was-he-was-he-was _hic_ (changes into his true form) he-was-he-was-he-was _hic_ (changes back to false form)he-was-he-was-he-was…"

I took my glasses off and wiped them on a corner of my robes. "naked?"

"_hic-hic-hic-hic-hic-hic-hic_…" Every time he hiccuped, he changed form. Master Felix muttered 'oh dear…' as I shook my head and went out into the chaos in the hall. Tomoyo and Neeko's laughter echoed behind me. 

~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I peaked open an eye when I heard a yell; a shriek followed by a clatter then _another_ scream. Another high-pitched shriek followed this then Eriol's calm voice above it all saying '_SHEET_ SYAORAN'. 

I decided I just didn't want to know. 

Sinking deeper into the warm water, I closed my eyes to think. Syaoran would finally be human at the ball tonight. I'd finally be able to see what he actually looked like now. * _I wonder if he's changed…_*There was a quiet knock on the door. "Have you finished in there Sakura?" It was Tomoyo.

"Yeah…just give me a second…" I sighed and pulled myself out of the bath, dried off then slipped on the warm heavy robes that were hanging on the clothes hook on the wall. I noticed; when I walked out, that Tomoyo's cheeks had a slight red tinge to them. "Tomoyo…why are your cheeks red?"

Her cheeks just got redder. "Umm…oh I was…umm…_I'll tell later_…"

I looked at her suspicious. "It doesn't have anything to do with all that yelling and screaming I heard out there does it?" She rubbed her upper lip and tried to reply innocently. "Umm…no?"

I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I glanced at my bed where Tomoyo's camera (looking a little beaten) sat. "What happened to your camera?"

She threw her hands up in slight irritation. "_OKAY OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU_!"

I pealed myself off the wall where I had been flattened by the sheer decibels of the outburst as Tomoyo spilled. "WellyouknowhowSyaoran'sgettingchangedbackright?WellhedidandhewassortofnakedandIsortofwalkedintheroomwhenhestoodupwithoutthesheethewassupposedtobecoveredwithandIkindasortasaw…well _you know…"_

I paused and mentally added in the spaces and appropriate punctuation. "…You saw _WHAT?!_" I covered my mouth giggled. "Oh dear…" 

She giggled. "You should have seen the look on his face when he realised...then he ran out of the room in a panic, bumped into a maid, dropped the sheet again and _that_ was when Keroberos came down the hall again…"

I smothered another round of giggles, and tried to reply with a understanding voice and serious expression "…Well that explains everything I suppose…"

We glanced at each other, then burst into another round of laughter. 

"Anyway, we've got to get you ready for tonight…"

~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I bolted into my room, slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it panting. That had to be _the _most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in my entire life. Tomoyo and Eriol were never going to let me live it down. I was just thankful that Sakura wasn't there to witness my little escapade…

I sighed, pulled the sheet tighter as it started to slip, then walked over to the closet thankful that it magically took your measurements when you walk into the room and would already have a large selection of clothes to wear. Before it had displayed a range of collars, leads and armor-like items for me as a wolf, but now the rows were covered in pants, shirts, tunics and robes. I selected a loose cotton shirt and a pair of dark coloured pants and dressed, then moved over to the mirror. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I couldn't help but feel that I looked different somehow from how I did before I had been turned into a wolf. I was still the same height; my hair was as long and as messy as it always was. My eyes…I leaned forward to get a better look…then turned as I heard footsteps coming towards my room. A few seconds later Eriol, smiling serenely, entered. I glared at him, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on end for some reason. "What do _you_ want…"

He smiled, waved his hand in the air with a flourish, and said in a sing song voice. "Why Cinderella, I'm here to help you get ready for the ball!" 

I really _really _wanted to bite him…

~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV:

The dress Tomoyo picked out for Sakura was a rich emerald green in colour, heavily embroidered with silver. The skirt billowed out, made of seven layers of material, each more delicate than the la-

__

RRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP…

"Heh heh…_oops_…"

__

Six layers more delicate than the-

__

RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPP…

"Err whoops again?"

Tomoyo sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay…it's ooookkkaaayy Tomoyo…just get her into the closet so it can fix the damage…everything will be ooooookkkkkaaaayyy…" Sakura started to back up…she knew talking to oneself was the first sign of madness… Sakura stepped into the closet and Tomoyo closed the door as she said through slightly gritted teeth, "Closet…fix up her dress and lose some of the skirt layers please…" Magic flowed around Sakura and the dress shimmered for a second. The dress was the same, but the skirt was flatter. Sakura twirled around a bit, the skirt spun out, then settled back down. A satisfied smile on her face, Sakura stepped out and paused as Tomoyo gave the dress a scrutinizing look. "Hmmm, yes that will do nicely…"

She nodded and ushered Sakura over to the seat in front of the mirror. Sakura uneasily eyed off the various containers of make-up and hair accessories, tiara's and ear rings that covered the table. She glanced up and watched as Tomoyo approached with a brush, a hairdryer and a slightly scary grin. Sakura gripped her hands on her lap to stop from shaking. 

__

Meanwhile, in Syaoran's room…

"I'm _not _wearing tights…"

"It's the fashion descendent…no one will think you weird for wearing them…"

"So, I don't care about what other people think. I only care what _I_ think and _I_ think they look stupid."

"::sigh:: _Fine_…what about these?" He held up a pair of dark grey slightly loose fitting pants; similar but a bit dressier than the ones he was already wearing. Syaoran looked them over and nodded. "…They will do…"

"Okay…now Tomoyo said that she was going to get Sakura to wear something emerald green, so we need to find something to match…"

Syaoran gave Eriol a suspicious look. "Why?"

Eriol shuffled through the racks of clothes and replied calmly, "It's nothing that concerns you…"

Syaoran frowned at him. "_Everything_ that you two plan concerns me…what's the importance…"

"Just trust me descendent…it's entirely for your benefit."

"Okay, now I _know_ I can't trust you…"

Eriol rolled his eyes and dumped a bunch of tunics and assorted robes into Syaoran's arms then walked out. "Try some of those on and choose one that you like…I'll be waiting outside." 

~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

My rapid footsteps echoed down the empty halls…

I was late…I had been ready about an hour early, but I still managed to be late. Wasn't that just my luck? Well…not so much _luck_…I had actually gone for a walk in the gardens to calm my nerves and I had lost track of time as I strolled down the paths, breathing in the various scents of the flowers. If it wasn't for the little bird (literally) that told me the ball had started, I would probably still be wandering through the gardens. I skidded around a corner and ran as fast as my shoes and dress would allow towards the ballroom where I could hear the minstrels playing. I stopped just outside the door and stopped to catch my breath. 

"Are you okay mistress?" Elizabeth was looking at me concerned as she stood by the ballroom doors. "Oh um, I'm fine thanks Elizabeth…just lost track of time that's all…"

She smiled kindly. "It's okay Mistress…if anyone asks we'll just say that you wanted to be fashionably late…"

I grinned and straightened myself out. "Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful Mistress, your friend won't know what hit him…" She gave me a slightly impish grin and pulled open the doors before I got a chance to say something back. The ball was already in full swing and I scanned the crowd of dancing couples to see anyone that I knew. Leo and Garret where once again dancing together off to the side, I saw Hallanna talking to a group of people her age. I think I spotted Eriol, but he disappeared into the crowd before I could confirm my suspicions, and I couldn't see Tomoyo anywhere. It was then that I saw him…_Syaoran_.

He was standing amongst a group of people so I didn't get a good look at him. I was watching him, then he looked up and our eyes locked across the room.

~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

I smiled as I saw Sakura enter at the top of the grand staircase. She scanned the room looking for us so I stepped behind a group of people and went to get Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, our dear friend Sakura as finally arrived…and might I say that you're looking even lovelier than usual my dear." 

She grinned and took the arm I offered. "Why thank you and on that note, you are looking as handsome as always. Now shall we put the first part of our plan into action?" 

I nodded then turned to a group of people milling around the room. A lady with moss green hair caught my look and grinned. Treela turned and said something to her group who split and started to mingle. Contrary to popular belief, fairies aren't always small and winged. In this world at least, they can actually choose what size they want to be, it's just they can only have the wings when they are small because the wings can only support them in flight when they're little. Something to do with weight ratios and the strength of their wings…anyway, when human sized they just look like normal people, besides the pointed ears.

I smiled as I watched a tall white blond haired male fairy called Solaris make his way up the stairs and tap Sakura on the shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

We had been gazing at each other for a while when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and came face to…well _neck _to be accurate; the guy _was _really tall…anyway, he had long blonde hair and was quite…okay _very_ attractive. (::cough cough:: _legolas _::cough cough::) He bowed formerly and offered a hand. "A dance my lady?" I smiled shyly and placed my hand on the arm offered and he escorted me down the rest of the stairs to the dancing people on the floor. I noticed as we waltzed around the room that his ears where pointed…and when another guy cut in, he too had pointed ears…I wasn't too worried or anything though. People with pointed ears was the _least_ unusual thing I'd seen in this place…Anyway, they were both quite charming, good dancers (hadn't stepped on my feet once) so I wasn't going to started complaining…but still, I had really wanted to find Syaoran…

~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's Pov:

I spotted Sakura at the top of the staircase and our eyes had locked. She looked gorgeous but then again I always thought that. I was about to go up and ask her to dance but I missed my chance when a blonde haired guy cut me to the chase got to her first. I felt a growl well up in my throat for some odd reason, but before I could go and do…something most likely not nice, someone grabbed my arm and tugged me into the thick of the dancing couples. I turned and looked at whoever had my arm. It was a pretty girl that looked about my age with long fiery red-orange hair that had white streaks throughout. Her eyes were a similar colour to her hair but seemed to shift colour from red to orange depending on which angle you looked. She smiled and said in a bubbly voice. "Hi! My names Feyfox! You don't mind if we dance do you? I mean I just saw you standing there and I thought to myself 'Hey we're supposed to be at a celebration, so why is a handsome guy like him doing just standing all alone like that?' So anyway, you know my name, what's yours?" 

I blinked. "Umm it's Syaoran"

"Little wolf? Wow, that really suits you" She smiled brightly and titled her head to the side. I noticed as her hair moved that her ears were pointed. "A handsome name for a handsome guy ::giggle::" We were now in the thick of the dancing couples and before I even had a chance to gain my bearings she had grabbed my hand and started to swing me around to a beat that wasn't even in the same _genre_ to the song that the minstrels were playing. We were doing something akin to a swing dance while everyone else was doing a waltz. She giggled and smiled. "Isn't this fun?" I was about to answer, but my voice ended up somewhere around my nostrils when she dipped me, pulled me up and spun me around. She spun me back and I finally found my voice. "Ahh no offence or anything, but isn't a guy…I mean _me_…supposed to be leading??" I wasn't really sure if it was rude to bring up, but you have to understand…I had only been human again for a little while and I was still gaining my bearings on two legs. The _way_ she was dancing wasn't really helping… 

She spun me around again then said in a mysterious voice, her eyebrow quirked. "What makes you think I'm not a guy?"

The expression on my face must have been pretty funny because she burst out laughing and patted me on the shoulder. "Kidding! I was just kidding you! ::giggle:: hihihi you should have seen the look on your face though!" She grinned as she turned to the minstrels and waved. They nodded and the current slow waltz sped up to something more suited to the speed that we were dancing. Feeling slightly nauseous, I said. "Umm, I really need to go find a friend of mine now…" She spun me around then nodded to the side. "Not now you can't I'm afraid…I think you've got some admirers…"

I looked to where she was indicating. A fairly big circle had opened around us and I noticed with a bit of a sinking feeling that several ladies were awaiting a dance. Feyfox grinned and pushed me towards them. I barely had time to catch me breath when a giggling girl with moss green hair took my arm and pulled me back to the centre. All I could really do was go with the flow.

~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura's POV: **

My current dance partner spun me around to the fast beat then pointed our joined hands over to something in the middle of the dance floor. "Hey look at those two go…::chuckle:: Poor guy, I know that girl and she can be…tenacious…"I looked over and spotted Syaoran being swung around by someone with blue hair. Although he seemed to be getting whirled around rather enthusiastically by the girl, he still seemed to be having fun. He was actually laughing as his current partner spun off only to be replaced with someone else. I giggled at the scene. "Wow, I never knew he had it in him"

"You know him do you…"

I nodded smiling shyly. The guy chuckled. "Ahhh, I see…well I don't think you'll be able to pry him away from his adoring fans _just_ yet ::big sigh, wink:: looks like I'm stuck with you for a while…" I mock glared at him as he chuckled again. 

~~~~~ 

****

Eriol's POV:

Everything was going accordingly to plan. The female fairies had intercepted Syaoran and Feyfox, being ever the party animal she was, had gotten Syaoran up and dancing. Syaoran wasn't too bad either (once he actually got _some_ control of the situation) and besides the fairies we had already planned to dance with him, several other ladies were waiting for their chance. I glanced over and spotted Sakura dancing with a male fairy called Rayven and smiled. The main part of my plan wasn't going to be into effect until later; it was too crowded to go ahead here but at least Tomoyo would have something interesting to tape until then.

I spun Tomoyo around as we danced to the beat then noticed Leo and Garret make there way over. Leo grinned and pulled something from the folds in her dress. "Master Felix had to go to another town on an appointment but he told me to give this to Syaoran." She paused and glanced in his direction. "But I think he's having too much fun to interrupt…" I smiled and looked at the scroll Leo had handed me. It was a list of do's and don'ts (…don't eat anything with spicy for at least a week after you have been changed back, as your aura is sensitive and chilly peppers tend to effect that. Can turn your skin unusual colours…). At the bottom of the page was a list of complications. There were a few written by Master Felix himself. (…Senses heightened: Smell, sight and hearing especially. Approx. four times that of average humans.) Underneath was a space to add any we come across. But at the very bottom was a sentence in bold letters. **'Avoid exposure to the light of a full moon _if possible'_**

That was it. My eyebrow rose up as I muttered to myself. "Well…that's interesting."

Tomoyo peaked over the side of the scroll and read the line at the bottom. "I wonder what it means…" She looked up at me with a sly grin. "Looks like we'll have to find out for ourselves won't we…"

"Indeed, but the next full moon isn't for a while…we'll just have to wait…"

~~~~~~~~~About an hour or so later~~~~~~~~

Tomoyo and I were dancing close together when Treela came over and tapped me on the shoulder. "Master Eriol, the cherry blossom and the little wolf are outside in the garden. Feyfox is ready and I just spoke to Celscia and her group and they are ready to go." 

"Aahh good…" We moved off and headed quickly through the crowd and over to the stairs. "So how did you get them outside?"

Treela smirked. "Oh Syaoran wanted to get some air so he went out voluntarily, Phoenix conveniently made sure Sakura saw that and she followed him." 

I chuckled as we passed the main garden entrance and headed further down the hall. The side door came into view and we slipped through. Treela muttered something and was suddenly surrounded by green mist and immaterial leaves. There was a 'pop' and Treela, a foot tall and winged, grinned and flew off up into the trees. Tomoyo and I moved along and crouched behind a bush just on the edge of the open expanse of the garden. Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on the edge of the fountain talking quietly to themselves, too far away to hear clearly. I didn't want to use my magic to hear their voices as they would have sensed it, but I spotted one of Feyfox's tiny cameras hovering just behind them in the water. Tomoyo tapped me on the side and pointed up into the branches of the big tree we were next to. "_I can't get a good shot from here…can we go up in there?_" 

I nodded and gave her a boost, then followed her up. The view was better up here and Tomoyo giggled slightly as she watched through her camera screen. I saw some movement to my left and looked to see Treela. She nodded slowly, then disappeared. I smiled and sat back against the trunk as soft music started to drift throughout the clearing.

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I paused mid sentence as I heard the soft keys of a piano start to play. The sound echoed throughout the area we were in; as if drifting on a wind, so I couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. A soft voice started to sing. 

__

Oh, thinkin' about our younger years,

There was only you and me,

We were young and wild and free

  
Now nothin' can take you away from me   
We've been down that road before   
But that's over now,   
You keep me comin' back for more

Syaoran sighed and mumbled. "Looks like Eriols' up to his old tricks again…"

I frowned confused. "Eriol? But I can't sense him…" 

Syaoran glanced at me and grinned slightly. "He may not be actually doing this per se, but I'll bet he's got other people to do it for him…" He stood up and offered his arm. "May I have this dance?"

I blushed as I stood and placed my hand in his. Our fingers entwined as he lead me away from the fountain.

__

Baby, you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms,   
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven   
  
And love is all that I need,   
And I found it there in your heart   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled me close as we slowly danced to the song. I heard other people enter the garden and start dancing themselves, but I only wanted to concentrate on the feeling of being held so lovingly in his arms. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I sighed once again in complete happiness. 

__

Oh once in your life you'll find someone

Who will turn your world around,

Pick you up when you're feelin' down

Now nothin' can change what you mean to me

There's a love that I can see, 

But just hold me now,

Coz our love will light the way

He let go of my back for a second, leaned over to pick something from the garden. I watched, a little stunned, as he plucked a flower from the bushes and tucked it into my hair. I blushed as he smiled and pulled me close again. 

_Baby you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms,   
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven_

Love is all that I need,   
And I found it there in your heart   
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven

~~~~~~~~~

****

Eriol's POV:

Tomoyo almost went into convulsions when Syaoran kissed Sakura delicately on the top of her head, and would have squealed out loud when he tucked the flower into Sakura hair if I hadn't quickly covered her mouth with my hand. I let go and put a finger to my lips to indicate silence and she nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and turned back to the scene unfolding in front of us. I had to say; I was mildly surprised. Syaoran actually had a clue after all…

__

I've been waiting for so long

Something to arrive

A love to come along

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standin' there by you

Syaoran slowly spun Sakura away, then pulled her back close but instead of placing his hand back on her side, he rested it on the side of her face. They gazed into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to anything but each other. Tomoyo gasped and leaned forward. Without taking my eyes off the slowly dancing couple, I grabbed the back of Tomoyo's dress so she wouldn't lean too far forward in her excitement and fall out the tree. 

__

Baby you're all that I want   
When you're lyin' here in my arms,   
I'm findin' it hard to believe   
We're in heaven

I heard Tomoyo suck in a breath at about the same time I did as Syaoran, gazing deep into Sakura's eyes, started to lean closer. I tightened my grip and pulled back a bit as Tomoyo started to lean forward herself, trying to get her camera as close as possible. They were less than 2 inches apart and closing… 

__

And love is all that I need,   
And I found it there in your heart   


Less than an inch…

__

It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven   


I held my breath…

They were about a centimetre apart when they…

…_disappeared_…

__

We're in heaven…

~~~~~~~~~~~

MWAA-HAA-HAA!!!! That's it for _this_ chapter!! ::gets attacked by angry mob:: AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!! OKAY OKAY!! Sheesh, I was just kidding! Oh come on…as if you didn't see that one coming. Remember the evil person writing here…I do this on _purpose_ just to see if I can annoy anyone… DI know, I know, I'm evil… ::gets pelted with rotten foodstuffs and is pulled off-stage by giant novelty hook::

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just disappeared. One minute they were about to make Tomoyo's favourite taped moment 'hall of fame', and _poof_! they were gone. 

Heck, there wasn't even a _poof. _Just there one second, completely gone the next. I frowned, then glanced over to Tomoyo. Her face was ice, her expression was frozen in one of wide-eyed rage, and her cheeks were going this interesting white-blue colour. 

"Uh Tomoyo dear…are you okay?"

The hand holding her camera started to flex, scratching roughly on the plastic cover. She blinked, her nose crinkled in a snarl…and she let out a loud, echoing, animalistic roar of pure rage. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH-" Treela popped into the air next to me and gave Tomoyo a strange look. "Uhh…she didn't take that well…"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Ahh…_no_…she's a little…uhh…_mad_…you seem awfully calm considering…"

She grinned and sat cross-legged in the air. "That's because Feyfox will be able to follow them and tape whatever they're doing now…"

A hesitant voice spoke up next to us. "Um…that's not _entirely_ accurate…"

We spun around to face the owner of the voice. Feyfox was standing on a branch, twiddling her thumbs. Four tiny video cameras were hovering around her head. "I ahh…_kinda lost them_…"

Tomoyo looked almost rabid. "_WHAT?!_" 

She just looked guiltier. "Well, I can usually sense people anywhere…but I don't know were they've gone…um…_sorry_…"

I took of my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Uh boy…"

~~~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

I burst out laughing as Tomoyo's screech of outrage echoed up to the roof where we were sitting. I sat back down on the grass (there was a big 'rooftop' garden up there) next to Syaoran and leaned back against the parapet to watch the clouds as they drifted by the half moon. 

He spoke up after a moment. "They'll be able to sense us eventually you know…"

I bolted upright. "Oh! I almost forgot…" I smiled to myself and ripped a section of material from the underskirt of my dress. Syaoran watched me with a strange look on his face. "What are you doing…apart from doing something _else _to get Tomoyo mad…"

"Just a little trick Eriol taught me…"

I ripped the section of material in half and handed Syaoran a piece then placed my part on my palm. Gathering my magic around it, I concentrated on an image in my mind. The piece of material started to glow pink, then floated above my hand. I mumbled the activation words, "_Sayphenii-ay-colleytim_" I wasn't really sure what language it was in, but according to Eriol it basically means 'send through and convert.' The scrap of material twitched, there was a flash of pink light and in its' place was a huge pink butterfly. I smiled in satisfaction as the butterfly flew up and landed on Syaoran's nose. I giggled as he went cross-eyed and tried to blow the butterfly off. It eventually fluttered up in the air and danced around my head. 

"Umm, it's nice and all…but how is making a butterfly going to help our situation?"

I grinned slightly and replied. "Try and focus on my aura…" He glanced at me then frowned in concentration. His eyebrows shot up in surprise a second later. "Oh…wow…that _is_ a neat trick…" For reference, the butterfly acts as a sort of channel for my magic. If anyone tries to sense my aura, they'll be drawn to the butterfly and not me. A handy trick to get away from people when you don't want to be found. And you can use any form you like; I just prefer the butterfly. "Your turn. All you have to do is concentrate your magic on the material; have the image of whatever you want to change it into in your mind, then say '_Sayphenii-ay-colleytim.' _Simple."

He nodded and I watched in silence as the scrap of material in his hand glowed green, then started to float. He muttered the phrase and in a flash of green light a large, electric green dragonfly was sitting on his fingertips. He grinned.

I quirked an eyebrow and teased. "A butterfly not manly enough for you?" 

He chuckled quietly as we watched the butterfly and dragonfly fly over the parapet, dancing around each other. 

"How long does the spell last for?"

"About an hour…unless someone touches it…then they just change back into the material and people can sense us again"

He looked slightly confused. "Okay then, but why didn't it turn back into the material when the butterfly landed on my nose?" 

I blushed, avoided eye contact and said in a shy voice. "Well…I'm not trying to hide from you…"

He searched my face for a second then a slow gentle smile spread his features. I almost squeaked when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer (we were sitting next to each other) so my head was resting against his chest. "Makes sense…" He looked down at me and smiled again before leaning back on the wall we were up against.

I sighed in contentment then looked up at him. "What was it like…being a wolf?"

"…Different…that's for sure…Everything was so…" He paused, trying to find the right word, "_intense…_I dunno, it's hard to explain…" 

"Go on, we've got time…"

"Well, it's mainly the senses…I could see everything really clearly…and I could hear things better too…I'd hear running water, but it would be really far away. But it was the smells that were the strongest…I don't know if it really makes sense, but it was almost like I could _see_ them…without actually…seeing them…" He glanced down at me. "That doesn't really make sense does it…"

"No…but I think I understand what you're getting at…"

He chuckled then continued. "And everything is different. Even a two flowers on the same bush don't smell exactly the same…it's the same with people too. I noticed that a persons scent is made up of something that's uniquely _them_ and a mixture of smells that they picked up from wherever they'll been recently. Eriol kinda smells like a library…I'm not really sure if that's just him or whether its because he actually spends so much time in them…"

I laughed as he continued. "And Tomoyo…I dunno, something like a cross between some sort of flower and that camera of hers…You have to take it from me…it's a weird combination." 

We were both silent for a second before I got the guts to ask. "What about me..?"

"You..?" He blushed and pulled me a bit closer, I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. "You're…" He paused and gazed down at me. "…sweet…and…nice…" His voice lowered to a rumble "…_intoxicating_…" 

My face went _bright _red. My conscious thought it a nice time to pay a visit.* …_hoe…is it getting hot out here or is it just him-I mean me! Is it hot out here or is it just **me**…eh he he… *_

I snapped out of my trance when I felt his breath on my face. His eyes seemed to gaze deep into mine; then they flicked down, towards my mouth. He leaned down and his lips captured mine for only a second before he pulled back slightly. My conscious, now beyond coherent thought, was sounding something like a stuck record. *-_ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy-_*

His hand unwrapped from around my waist and he ran the back of it delicately along the side of my face before he buried his fingers into my hair and pulled my face forward again. His lips pressed firmly on mine, but this time he didn't pull away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hmmm…see, this is what happens when I have pizza for dinner then indulge in a killer python (30 cm of sugary goodness for those not in the know…). Combination of too much sugar and junk food…::shrugs:: Ah well. 

Whoa…15 pages long, hey that's pretty good!! Hehehehe I had _fun_ writing this chapter… and now it's finally done. YAY!! 

Anywho, gotta go, so don't forget to review (^_^) and I'll get the chapter up nice and quick (well, as soon as I post up the next for 'Revenge, A Dish Best Served Bent'…I'm alternating chapter updates ^_^) 

Ciao!

StarDragon ~_^ 


	8. Babushka Wolf! Wolf inside a boy inside ...

****

Sakura and the Big (Slightly) Bad-Tempered Wolf

Chapter Eight: Babushka Wolf! (Wolf inside a boy inside a wolf…)

I'm back! I'm finally back!! And for any of you who might actually be interested. I HAD A GREAT TIME ON MY HOLIDAY!! ::Does happy dance:: I had so much fun. We went snorkeling and horse riding and white water rafting (consecutively too, I tell you, my butt was sore after that) and went to all the theme parks ( :D :D :D The lethal weapon roller coaster at Warner Bros. MovieWorld is such a cool ride. It's suspended instead of one you sit in and it goes at 80 kilometres/hour and you experience 4G forces. :D We got pictures!!) and and and, IT WAS GREAT!! Anyway, I'm back now (though I'm going away on holiday again in about 2 weeks D) but I've actually got a big juicy chappie for you to read. And I should have another Liquorice Allsort up soon to. (Using some of my holiday as a base plot). Yay!! 

I was considering turning this chapter into two, but I couldn't really find a good place to cut it. It would have involved cliffhangers and re-writing it and I figured you probably didn't want to wait even longer, so that decided me. I'll post it as it is!!

On with a nice _long_ chappie for oy uto sink your teeth into. Enjoy! ^^ 

OOOhh, before I forget. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I'm in a I'm too damn lazy to go through all the reviews and thank everyone individually, but just know that a big whooping great **_THANK YOU_**!! goes to everyone who reviewed.

Oh but I'd better thank Bunni, my editor, as I did kinda through a rather large chapter on her then buggered off to the other side of the country on holidays, leaving her to wade through the aforementioned chapter of largeness. Thank you!!

Anyway, on with the story!! 

****

Eriol's POV:

I grunted as I tugged my robes from the thorny rose bushes, then grimaced as I heard yet another rip. Even my wardrobe was going to have trouble fixing that. Feyfox, followed by her troop of miniature cameras, was squinting at the screen of the thing in front of her. It looked something like a palm pilot, which, according to Feyfox, was suppose to be a much more accurate way of detecting peoples aura's than just sensing, but apparently it wasn't being very accurate. Scowling unpleasantly, she flew over and smacked it against the trunk of a tree. 

"Having trouble Feyfox?"

She glanced up at me, then at Tomoyo. "Does he always state the obvious, or is this just an annoying phase he's going through?"

Tomoyo replied with absolutely no hesitation. "It comes and goes."

I huffed silently to myself and tugged again at my tattered robes (ignoring the resulting rip) and trudged on. The device Feyfox was carrying (and occasionally whacking against the nearest stationary object) was indicating that our friends where somewhere to the north/east of the castle. This particular area happened to contain a vast rose garden which was a favourite for most of the people living in the castle because of the various paths and benches that gave you the best views of the surroundings. Of course, I was at a point were I'd gladly take a flame-thrower to the whole place. You would too if you just spent the last half hour trudging through a place that basically amounts to a photosynthesizing iron maiden. 

Damn thorns.

"Hey, I think it's homing in on them!"

I became aware of a high pitched (but slightly off-key, probably due to the numerous dents it had acquired) beeping coming from the device. She scratched her chin and squinted at the screen, then looked up and pointed. "They're over there…approximately 10 metres."

I looked in the direction. All I could see was more of those cursed rose bushes and a few insects fluttering around but no indication whatsoever of a green-eyed card mistress or her wolfish acquaintance.

"Right."

But, as fate would have it, upon the end of our 10 metre trek we came upon no Sakura or Syaoran. Only more rose bushes. 

And a pinky coloured butterfly… 

Followed by a giant electric green dragonfly.

I frowned. 

"Tell me Feyfox, do you usually see dragonflies that big?"

She glanced up from her device and frowned as she watched the dragonfly flit around the butterfly and shook her head.

I rubbed my hands together and slowly crept over to butterfly and dragonfly currently perched on a branch. 

"What are you-" I silenced Tomoyo with a look, then held out a hand and touched the butterfly on the wing. It disappeared in a whirl of pink dust and a scrap of material floated to the ground. Immediately my senses did an about face, telling me that the aura I had been tracking for the past half an hour or so was in actual fact in an opposite direction, back in the castle. I grinned and tapped the dragonfly on the tail; it too disappeared in much the same way that the butterfly had. 

Tomoyo looked confused as I passed. "What was that?" 

"That, my dear, was the manifestation of a trick I'm now regretting ever teaching Sakura." 

We finally made it back to the castle without further incident; my robes far beyond having anything left to rip. We gathered in the main entrance and my senses (and Feyfox's currently smoking device) indicated that Sakura and Syaoran were somewhere above us. We headed for the stairs and went up…

And up…

And up…

I started to curse the absence of lifts in this whole gods-forsakened castle then remembered that I was one of the strongest sorcerers around and started to curse my own stupidity as I conjured one up on the nearest wall. 

So we all stood in silence inside the little room, all eyes turned up to the little board of numbers as they consecutively lit up.

12…

13…

14…

I shot Feyfox a glare when she started to hum to the music softly playing in the speakers I didn't remember adding in.

16…

17…

Tomoyo started to fiddle with a button; her nails made a soft rhythmic click on the plastic 

18… *_click_*

19… *_click_*…"do-do-doo…dum-da..dum…"

I gritted my teeth.

The lights stopped at level 20, an airy female voice announced 'Doors opening' as the doors slide open to reveal a bewildered looking maid. After a brief explanation to the maid, the doors once again slid shut and the airy female voice declared 'doors closing'. Come to think of it, I didn't remember adding _that _either… 

After what seemed like a lifetime the final light lit up, the female voice said her thing and we stumbled out into a hall. The hall was dark despite the torches in wall brackets but we could easily enough see the door in the shadows in front of us. This was the east wing of the castle and the door opened to a garden that was built onto the roof of the castle. The moonlight poured through the door as I opened it and we crept out quietly and paused behind a row of hedges. Feyfox grinned and pocketed her device then tapped each of her cameras, which flew off and disappeared among the trees.

I knelt down and indicated to my comrades to lean in so I didn't have to speak too loudly.

"Okay, now the point here is to be as unintrusive and quiet as possible, I didn't just spend the last 45 minutes trudging throu-what's wrong?"

Tomoyo had gone slightly red in the cheeks. "err… it's just…" Her eyes darted around before looking back at me. "Should we be up here if she's giggling like that?"

"What are you talking abo-" Then I heard it. 

Sakura giggling… followed by Syaoran chuckling… followed by giggly Sakura saying, "Oh stop it 

Syaoran… that's' naughty…"

My eyes went so wide I think they cleared my frames.

I swallowed "Err… that's a very good point…" Then cleared my throat when my voice came out all squeaky "anyone up for some coffee?"

Feyfox grinned and looked up from another of her little devices that looked exactly like the last but less beaten. "Don't you want to tape anything?"

Tomoyo blushed. "Oh course not! Not when they're…they're…"

Feyfox rose an eyebrow "stargazing"

We both blanched "what?"

Feyfox gave us both a weird look. 

"You two have to get you minds out of the gutter, they're just looking at the stars and making up names for the constellations. I believe what Sakura was referring to as 'naughty'-" She paused briefly and gave us a look, "was a name that Syaroan gave to one of the constellations…of which he called 'Eriol, the egotistical, because of his exceptionally large head'." She looked up and squinted. "Personally, I think it looks like an elephant, but to each his own…"

Tomoyo and I glanced at each other and peaked out from the side of the bush. Syaoran was leaning comfortably against the parapet looking up and Sakura was leaning on him with her head nestled into his neck, gazing at the stars he was pointing out with a content smile on her face. Tomoyo let out a sigh as we pulled back then grinned and pulled out one of her cameras. 

I heard the door open behind us and turned to see Leo and Garret enter the rooftop garden. 

"Did you find them?"

Feyfox grinned. "Yeah we did, and Eriol and Tomoyo thought that they were-"

"Now you listen _here _Feyfox, we were merely-"

"SHHH!" 

We all glanced at Tomoyo. "Don't you guys hear that?"

Garret frowned "Hear what?"

With a start, I realized that I couldn't hear either Sakura's or Syaoran's voices. No giggling, no chuckling, _nothing_.

All I could hear was a deep animalistic growl from the shadows... 

****

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was deliriously happy…leaning against him with my head resting in the crook of his neck. One hand was entwined with mine, the other was pointing out various unrecognizable constellations and giving them whatever unusual name he could think off. His voice rumbled pleasantly against my cheek when he spoke and I was feeling all warm and drowsy all over. 

"And you see that other one that looks like a person with a weird shape next to the head? That's Tomoyo the paparazzi queen…no further explanation needed."

I smiled and smacked him lightly on the arm. 

"You're talking about my best friend there you know…"

He grinned as looked down at me and planted a quick kiss on the end of my nose. "Yeah, but you _know_ it's pretty appropriate…" He eyes locked into mine again as he tilted my chin up gently with his hand before his mouth lowered and captured mine in a kiss that made my heart feel like it was doing a rendition of the Riverdance in my chest. 

He broke off but didn't move away. Instead he started to place tiny kisses along my jaw, then down my neck. I started to giggle as it started to tickle. But then he stopped. I blinked confused as he started to make a low slightly menacing rumble in the back of his throat and pulled away, staring off at something in the far bushes. I frowned. The noise he was making sounded like a growl, but not a humans imitation of one, this one sounded more real…more _animal_. And I wasn't sure if it was just the moonlight, or the fact that I was admittedly a little delirious from the current events, but there was something about his eyes. The light reflecting off them sort of shifted…like they were changing colour depending on the angle you looked. 

"Syaoran…what's wrong…"

"I can smell them…" His voice sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn't his normal voice…it rasped more, but not like his voice was hoarse…more like he was still trying to growl at the same time as he was speaking. That voice would fit right into one of those horror movies. His hand slipped out of mine and he stood up in a crouch, his eyes never leaving the bush. The way he was standing made him look like at any moment he was about to take off on all fours. I crouched beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder and said in a whisper. 

"Syaoran…what's going on…?"

He glanced at me, a slightly sly grin on his face and replied. "I'm going hunting." Then he slipped into the shadows, his feet not making a sound as they touched the ground; the only indication that he was still nearby was the almost inaudible growl.

****

Eriol's P.O.V.

Garret looked around a little uneasily. "Okay, that's just a little creepy…"

I felt Tomoyo put her hand on my arm. "Do you know where that's coming from?" I shook my head and frowned. "I'm not sure, it seems to be coming from everywhere at-

IIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" 

Syaoran had stepped out of the shadows _right _next to me. Although I think the word 'melted out' would be far more accurate. I put a hand to my chest in hopes that it might actually stop my heart from leaping out then keeling over in the dirt. I tried to compose myself and secretly hoped everyone would forget the shriek I had let out. "Oh it's just you Syaoran, you gave me a real fright…"

"Good, I was supposed to." 

There was an exasperated sound from behind Syaoran as Sakura appeared and stood next to him. "I suppose you're all going to say that it's all just a big coincidence that you just happened to meet up here hmm? I mean is it really too much to ask to have a little privacy around here?"

She frowned at us then slipped her arm into Syaoran's. That seemed to snap him out of whatever state he was in and his cheeks started to redden.

I smirked. "Still blushing descendent? I thought you would have stopped that little habit…linking arms seems pretty small in comparison to what you were doing not 5 minutes ago…" 

He glared at me. "And you're a sick perverted freak for watching."

Ahh, there's the good old moody Syaoran we all know and love…

"Not up to public displays of affection yet are we descendent?"

"Shove it Hiiragazawa." 

"Such harsh words, they wound me deep."

"I can think of a few more that are harsher…"

Tomoyo huffed and stepped between us. "Now come on you two. I know it's asking a bit much, 

but _try _and act civilized."

"Hey, I'm far more civilized than that four eyed blue-haired freak of natu- I'm very civilized."

Tomoyo shook her head, paused then leaned closer to Syaoran. He backed up looking nervous. "Wh-wh-what are you doing…"

She leaned back again and grinned slightly. "You know Syaoran, that colour _really_ suits you…" 

Syaoran just looked confused and glanced behind her at Leo and Garret with a 'Do you know what she's babbling about?' look on his face. Garret, rubbing his chin, discreetly tapped his lip with his finger. His eyes darted to Sakura then back to Syaoran and gave him a _very_ long steady look. You could see Syaoran trying to put the pieces together. 

You could see the moment he did.

Syaoran blushed. 

Tomoyo, oblivious to the exchange besides eyeing the obvious reddening of Syaoran's cheeks 

continued on in a dry voice. "Although you might want to use a mirror next time, makes it a lot less smudgy." 

She smirked slightly and turned towards the door after giving me a look to follow. Ahh, good ol' Tomoyo, you could always rely on her to turn the tables on an embarrassing situation. 

Sakura and Syaoran just got redder. Leo was biting her lip, trying not to laugh and probably would have been able to control it if Garret hadn't walked over and said in a whisper that was perhaps a little bit louder than he had intended. 

"_You've got lipstick on your teeth too._" 

Leo started to choke. Garret had to literally drag her away. Not quite soon enough though, her laughter echoed up the stairs and into the night. 

****

Sakura's POV:

I buried my face in my hand and shook my head. My night, of which started out so blissfully wonderful, just _had_ to end up like the third circle of hell didn't it? I glanced at Syaoran. He was frantically trying to rub his teeth with his hand. "It's off Syaoran…" 

He sighed. "You'd think that once they had gotten together they'd be too pre-occupied with each other to annoy _us_." He ran a hand through his hair, then swatted at something small and black that was hovering by his leg. "But obviously not."

I smiled slightly as we made our way downstairs. "So, are you going to come back with us when we go back? We have to leave in a couple of days."

He grimaced and held open the door to the stairwell. "I can't, mother talked to the King and Queen and now they want to set up a permanent portal between this world and ours in the clan mansion. She wants me to stay here for a while to sort out all the paperwork and be the clan's representative." He glanced at the ground and continued in a voice less sure than before. "You could…you could stay a little longer…I mean we could convince Eriol, Tomoyo and Keroberos to go back and just have some…time to ourselves…"

My stomach did something of a triple somersault at the concept of some quality couple time with Syaroan, without the ever-present camera and best friend hovering in the background. It's a concept that sounds too good to be true.

In fact, it _is_ too good to be true.

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder as we descended. "Dad and Touya are expected us back on Tuesday and you know what Touya is like. He's even more paranoid now that he's moved out. He seems to think just because he can't watch me 24 hours a day then its just inevitable that I either get myself into trouble or trouble will get me." I frowned "He really should see a psychiatrist." 

"No arguments there." 

"Anyway, I'd love to, but I can't."

He sighed. "Oh well…I guess I'll just have to visit you once all this clan business is sorted out, 

before I have to go back home again."

I stopped in my tracks. "You have to go back?"

A pained expression flittered across his features. "The clan expects it of me, they still haven't given me complete freedom and until they do, I'm stuck back at the mansion. But I think I can get the portal set up quicker than my mother estimated, so I might have some time to visit before I have to go back." 

I grinned broadly at that proclamation and snuggled up to him a little more as we neared the bedrooms. We stopped outside of mine and he faced me, a hand on the side of my face. "I've got some stuff to do before I go to bed…" He smiled and gently kissed me before stepping back. 

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

I knew I had a goofy smile on my face, but quite frankly, I didn't care. As my stomach once again performed gymnastics I stepped back, said a very dreamy 'G'night' and bumped into the door. He smiled as he turned and slowly walked down the hall. I sighed and grouped blindly for the doorknob behind me and after several unsuccessful seconds I finally found it…only then ot land rather ungracefully on my back. 

Tomoyo's slyly grinning face appeared above me from my position on the floor. "Well, you certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself tonight, hmm?" 

My giddiness was gone in an instant. "Tomoyo, what are you doing in my room?"

She gave me a hand up and went to sit on the cushy chair next to the bed. "Can't a girl even say goodnight to her best friend in the whole world anymore. Really Sakura, I'd have thought you'd have more heart."

I rolled my eyes slightly, not buying her 'woe, woe is me' act as I walked into my closet to find my nightgown. "I'm not buying it Tomoyo, what do you want."

She was smirking when I walked out. "Well, if you want the truth, I'm here to squeeze out all the 

juicy details I missed whilst trudging through a rose garden trying to find you."

"Is that why Eriol's robes were all torn up…I have to admit though, his little wizard boxer shorts are awfully cute." 

She grinned. "They are aren't they, I don't even think he noticed that the were showing." She giggled then frowned. "Stop changing the subject."

I crossed my arms in defense. "There's no use trying Tomoyo. What happened between Syaoran and I is strictly _our_ business and I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of it."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, okay, I understand. But this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop trying to get you two on tape." She grinned that starry eyed smile that so often sends chills down my spine. "You two are just two kawaii to pass up." 

I let out a sigh as I ushered her to the door. "_Goodnight_ Tomoyo…"

"Goodnight Sakura, have fun dreaming about Syaoran…"

"Tomoyo!" My small outburst was lost on her as the door closed and her laughter softly echoed 

down the hall.

I shook me head as I went to get changed and washed up before bed and noticed that Keroberos wasn't back from where ever he had ventured. No matter, he'd just probably chew my ear off with questions. 'Where were you', 'What were you doing', 'Did the brat touch you?' 'What did he do?' 'You only ever have that look on your face when either you're thinking about him or he's done something you think is really kawaii'. 'If I find out that he's done anything to you, I'm gonna rip his head off, chew it up, spit it out and sell it as cheap cafeteria food.' I huffed. Keroberos actually wouldn't say those things, but that's only because he's already used them and he always comes up with something new. I flopped back on my bed and stared at the canopy of my bed when I heard footsteps approaching my door. I turned my head to see Keroberos, something cakey hanging out of his mouth, stroll through the door.

I smiled. "Hello Keroberos, have a nice evening?"

He stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "Just exactly how much time did you spend with that gaki anyway?" he leaned forward and looked even more suspicious. "He looked awfully happy when I passed him in the hall…it's unnerving when the brat's happy…"

I rolled my eyes and rolled onto my back again. "Oh give it a rest Keroberos… we just kissed… jeez, it' not like I'm pregnant or anything."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!?"

"What?! No of course no-"

The door swung open and Tomoyo, Leo and Hallanna poked their heads in. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" 

My nostrils flared and I lost it. "NO, I'M NOT, NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" The three cowered as though I had somehow just acquired several more feet of height, a flaming background and little devil horns. 

"Okay okay, don't have a cow…"

"We're going, we're going…"

"…You know, shouting probably isn't the best thing for your baby…"

"OUT!"

Syaoran's POV:

I was smiling as I strolled into the armory and selected a light suit of padded training armor. I was _still_ smiling when I selected a heavy broad sword from the racks having realised that my sword was back home and I would be unable to retrieve it. (I wasn't sure where I left it and the transport spell only works if you know where something is) I figured nothing could ruin the mood I was in. Even _Eriol_ with one of his stupid tricks wouldn't be able to drag me down. I hefted the heavier than I was used to sword in a double-handed grip and began training. I obviously hadn't been able to do anything when I was a wolf so a bit of catching up was in order. I also had a bit too much energy than I knew what to do with and I figured training would stop me from hollering at the top of my lungs and laughing for no particular reason. 

I wasn't sure how long I had been training for but when I heard the door to the training room open, my armor was stifling hot and my grip was starting to slip because of the sweat. I paused and placed the tip of the sword on the ground and leant on it like a cane. I heard the footsteps get closer and I wiped my sweaty hair out of my eyes. "You know, nothing you do or say is going to ruin my good mood, _ancestor,_" I hissed the ancestor part as I turned to face my visitor. "So you might as well-oh hello Garret, sorry, I thought you were Satan."

He smiled slightly. "No apology necessary." He eyed the sword and the sweat pouring down my face. "Any reason why you're training at 1:30 in the morning?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been able to train for a while."

He nodded. "Fair enough…but still…1:30 in the morning?"

I ran a hand through my hair and tried not to grin too stupidly. "I just had a good night, I don't 

really feel like going to sleep just yet."

Garret smirked. "Yes, well you might want to avoid looking _too _happy…"

"Why's that?"

"Well…there's a rumor going around the castle…"

I eyed him suspicious. "What rumor."

He rocked back and forth on his heels and grinned. "That you got Sakura pregnant."

"WHAT?!" There was a loud reverberating 'CLANG!' as the sword I had been holding fell to the stone ground. 

Garret, looking a little smug, continued. "Rumors travel pretty fast in this place, even at night." My hands clenched as I counted slowly to ten and took a deep breath. "Do you know who started it?"

He shrugged. "Nope… I just heard it from a maid who heard it from another maid who heard it from someone else… but remember what I said, don't look _too_ happy otherwise it will just encourage them." He clapped his hands together. "Well that's all I came in to tell you, so I'm off to bed. I'd suggest you do the same otherwise you'll have another rumor on your hands about late night liaisons with certain card mistresses." I ran my hand trough my hair again as he turned and walked off with a wave. " 'Night"

It was a little later, after I had changed and was heading back to get some sleep, when I began to see the absurdity of it all. Not so much the rumor, whom I'd imagine Tomoyo and Eriol had something to do with, but Eriol and Tomoyo themselves. They really need to get out more if they have nothing better to do than follow Sakura and I around and embarrass us all the time. Keroberos too. Maybe we should create another guardian to keep _him_ company. I chuckled quietly at the concept of a female stuffed animal with an appetite and a personality to match Kero's when I stopped, hand hovered above the doorknob. My smile dropped as I looked at the nameplate.

'Sakura' 

Sure, it was okay when I was a wolf. I could go in there in the middle of the night and fall asleep on the floor and no one would bat an eyelash. But as a human…the rumors would travel so fast through this castle that you'd probably get whiplash by the time it reached you. I placed a hand on the cool polished surface of the wood and breathed in. I could smell her, Keroberos too, but her most of all and I felt that it would drive me mad if I stood there a moment longer. I turned and jogged to my bedroom, closed the door and leant against it. 

Looking up around the room didn't prove too helpful either. I would have thought that in terms of perspective, the room would look a bit smaller than what it did when I was a wolf, but it didn't. If anything it looked giant. I walked over to the bed and sunk beneath the warm covers, closing my eyes from the sight. After several minutes of tossing and turning I threw back the covers and walked over to the fireplace. The dying flames cast an orange glow over the woven rug on the floor and the overstuffed chair in front of it. It looked inviting so I curled up on the chair and tried once again to sleep.

But sleep never came. 

I tried curling up on the rug itself…maybe there was still a few wolf characteristics in me that wanted to curl up in front of a warm fire…

Not even a wink.

I pulled a pillow and a warm blanket off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. The frosty air bit into my skin and I pulled the rug around me tighter as I sat down on the stone bench against the parapet. I lay down and listened to the sounds of the night. It was oddly comforting and I felt my eyelids start to droop.

I was lulled to sleep by the sound of crickets and the night birds calling from distant forests. 

Syaoran's POV:

Someone was poking my arm. 

…Someone obviously had a death wish.

I grunted and jerked my arm to stop the annoyance but a hesitant voice persisted. "Err… Master Syaoran sir, you're mother wishes to speak to you…"

I made something resembling a growl in the back of my throat and pulled my pillow over my head. "mmmGo-way, tell her I'll call back later…"

"Err…umm…actually-" The unsure voice was broken off. "Xiao Lang, why on Earth are you sleeping on the balcony?"

I pulled the pillow back and squinted through the glare of the early morning sun to the presence that was standing in the balcony doorway. Yelan Li, my mother resplendent in her robes, was looking at me with an unusual expression on her face. Something bordering on confusion and slight amusement. I sat up and let my pillow and the blanket fall to the ground and ran a hand through my hair. Trying to blink some of the sleep out of my eyes I wearily replied, "What are you doing here mother?"

She smiled slightly and swept over to sit on the wrought iron seat in front of me. "I decided to pay a visit to the room the portal is to be set up in only to find it already set up and ready for use." She gazed down at me and smiled slightly in admiration. "Several days before we expected. I must say I _am_ impressed Xiao Lang. As are the elders. But why did you not come to us to inform us of the portals completion?"

I tried not to grimace too noticeably. Great, just great. I go to all that effort finishing that stupid portal early so I could go see Sakura but noooooo, all those plans just go flying out the window don't they? My mother was still waiting for my answer, so I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck to work out the kinks. "I uhh haven't been sleeping well lately and I was really tired after finishing it. I just wanted to get some rest before informing you."

Her gaze swept over my makeshift bed on the balcony bench. Where before it had just been the stone bench, a pillow and a blanket, it had now been changed to a normal bed. "I can see why you haven't been sleeping well, out here in the cold. Why are you not sleeping inside?"

I shrugged. "I just haven't been able to sleep in that room since I was changed back. I just feel more comfortable outside, that's all." 

She seemed to be regarding my answer but bowed her head slightly in a nod of acceptance. A maid walked in at that point to place a tray of tea and some breakfast on the table then bowed and walked out. My mother gestured for me to join her at the table. We ate in silence for a few minutes until my mother gave me a steady look over her teacup. "So, Xiao Lang, my sources say that you and the card mistress have been spending a lot of time together lately." I didn't miss the sly look twinkling in her eyes, even though the rest of her face stayed motionless. 

"Sakura went home more than a week ago mother."

"I am aware of that, I was actually referring to the time _before _she went home.

" 

I bit into a piece of toast. It was always a little unnerving when my mother started becoming interested in my life outside of training and clan business. I needed to choose my words carefully. If my mother starts to get ideas, then my sisters would catch on and the last thing I wanted to happen is for Sakura to be scared of by that pack of overzealous hyenas. "What exactly have 'your sources'… said about us…"

She merely smiled. "You do not have to be so suspicious, son. You forget that I am still your mother under my position in the clan and therefore am interested in your life and in the people you care so much about."

My expression didn't falter. "You're avoiding the question mother, what has been said about us." I narrowed my eyes and gave her a look that to any other person, would have nailed them to a wall. "And more importantly, _to whom_…"

Her smile became very Eriol-like. 

My eyes narrowed even more, which could have nailed someone to a steel plated wall with a drinking straw. "You _didn't_…"

There was a crash, as is made by a door being thrown open a bit too enthusiastically, followed by a shriek that could put a banshee to shame. My nostrils twitched as I caught a strong whiff of an all too familiar perfume. I became aware of rapid footsteps. My mother watched me stoically as I reached behind me, plucked my pillow off the ground, and covered my head with it. 

Then… all hell broke loose.

There was a shriek and I was violently thrown back as I was hugged enthusiastically by my sisters. 

"Hello little brother!"

"We missed you!"

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course he missed us, we're his sisters!"

At which point they dissolved into giggles and I became aware that I was rapidly running out of oxygen.

"Aiiirrr…_Aiiiirr_"

"… Little brother is trying to say something…"

"Maybe he's going to tell us about kawaii Sakura-chan…"

There was a chorus of 'ooohh's. 

"Aiiirr… can't breathe… _can't breathe_…" 

Their grip eased slightly for a moment and took the opportunity to make a break for it. Stumbling back from the pack gasping for breath, I fell back onto my balcony bed panting. I gave my mother the strongest look I could muster given the fact that I was red in the face, looking extremely disheveled and still having trouble respiring. "Of _all_ the people, you had to tell _them_."

My mother's expression didn't even flicker in the slightest. "They did not hear it from me."

"No! We heard it from your friends"

"Kawaii chibi-Clow-san and kawaii Tomoyo-chan sent us a letter"

"And pictures! Look, if you flick the pages really fast it looks like you're moving!"

"And we got videos! But the photos are better"

"Much better. We never knew you were such a romantic little brother."

"See! We knew you'd benefit from all those romantic movies we made you watch."

"And you said they were a waste of time…"

"Kawaii Sakura-chan was swept off her feet!"

And, once again, they dissolved into giggles. 

I whimpered and tried to hide under my pillow again. 

"Ladies, I need to talk to him for a few minutes alone. I believe the grounds here are simply breathtaking. Why don't you ask one of the attendants to escort you around." 

There were murmurs of a conversation I couldn't quite catch then a "Okay!" followed by the sound of retreating footsteps. Mother pulled the pillow off my head and sat beside me on the bed. "Now, tell me Xiao Lang, how _have _things progressed with you and Sakura." 

"I thought you said you had you're sources."

"They can only tell me what others have seen, I want to know how _you_ feel." 

I blinked. "How I feel?"

She nodded and smiled calmly at me. "About the card mistress, Sakura. You care for her, correct?"

"Of course I do."

"Deeply?"

I blushed and tried to avoid her gaze, but her eyes made my neck stiffen so I couldn't look away.

"… Of course… I-Where are you going with this Mother… ?"

Her expression softened and I got the chance to look away. "Do you love her?"

I looked up at her sharply and gazed at her before looking away and blushing furiously as I fiddled with the hem of my shirt. 

"Have you told her?" 

I swallowed and considered my answer. On one hand I couldn't lie, but on the other hand, we are only young and Sakura probably doesn't want to think of the kind of commitment my mother wants and the clan requires. 

"… I take it from your silence that you haven't"

I looked up at her again. "She's only 16 mother. She has so much life to live. I don't want to take that away from her. I mean, _I'm_ only 16, the only sort of commitment I should be talking about is how Suzie high school and jock boy Hank have had a heinous break-up in the quad for the 5th time this week."

My mother gave me a very strange look. 

I shook my head and waved a hand around in the air dismissively. "One of those movies they mentioned… made me think of it. Anyway, you know what I mean."

The small smile returned. "I do, but you are wise and mature beyond your years Xiao Lang. As is the case with the card mistress Sakura. Your experiences have forced you to grow up much faster than others your age and does that not count for something?"

"Yeah, it means my lack of a childhood will result in me seeing a therapist sometime later in life…" 

"And you'll be glad to know that the Li clan has the best therapists around"

"Thank you mother, that was so _very _helpful of you."

She smiled and placed a comforting hand on my back. "Do not worry Xiao Lang, if it is time you want, then it is time I shall give you." I opened my mouth to speak, but she raised a hand to stop me. "And do not worry about the elders, I shall speak with them into allowing you more time to… further establish the bond you and Sakura are creating, before anything is finalized."

I was about to smile thankfully at her.

"Wait… what do you mean by _finalized_… you're not telling me something aren't you…"

"Nonsense, I tell you everything of importance. Now tell me why you have not been sleeping properly lately."

"Don't change the subject mother. What do you mean by _finalized_…"

"Do not concern yourself with that my son, if anything it is for your own good."

I eyed her face, but I could see in her eyes that she was not going to say anything else on the matter. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Now about these restless nights…"

"I don't know… I just can't sleep in the room… it feels huge and so claustrophobic at the same time. And I keep having these dreams…"

"Recurring? Do you think they are prophetic?"

"I don't think so… they are sort of similar… but they're never exactly the same. Well… they start off the same, then it goes differently form there." 

"Okay, explain to me what happens." 

"Well, I'd dream I'd wake up and I'd hear howling and other noises in the distance… just general night time noises. Then there is this flash of green, then a flash of pink and suddenly I'm a wolf again. I'd run off somewhere and…. I don't know… it always feels like I'm searching for something but I can never find it. Then I just come back here, there's another flash of green and pink, I'm human again and then I wake up." My mother was regarding me with a thoughtful expression. 

"These started when you changed back correct?"

"Yeah. Well, a few days afterwards… more… more the night that Sakura left…"

Her expression became more thoughtful. "Perhaps you just miss her and it is she who you are searching for in your sleep. Perhaps it would be good if you pay her a visit before you come home."

My head shot up in mild surprise. "Really?"

She nodded; a small smile on her face. "I believe you two have much to discuss."

I couldn't hide the grin that forced its' way onto my features. "I-well-I…" I let out a breath to calm myself but my smile didn't disappear. "Thank you, this means a lot to me."

****

Sakura's POV:

I sighed and rolled over…then sighed again and rolled to my other side.

I saw Kero give me a side-wards glance before turning his attention back to the game. 

I sighed again and roll-"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

I tried to look innocently at the enraged stuffed animal guardian as he hovered above me; his little fists clenched in anger. "Stop what Kero?"

"All that sighing and rolling and looking wistfully out the window which the brat is _not_ going to climb through any time soon." He folded his short arms and looked thoughtful. "At least not anytime I'm around that is." 

****

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Oh, so you're my bodyguard now…"

"Bodyguard, guardian… you say to-may-toe, I say to-mah-toe…"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Well, maybe I wouldn't be so restless if you hadn't taken away the message."

I screwed up his nose. "Is that what this is about? You've seen it like a hundred times." His eyebrow started to twitch. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS WORD FOR WORD! _WHAT POSSIBLE REASON DO YOU HAVE TO WANT TO WATCH IT AGAIN?!?_" 

I smiled dreamily and flopped back on my bed, hugging one of my ever-present stuffed animals. "Because I can see his face and I can imagine he's here and kissing me again and did I mention he's a really g-"

He covered his ears with his paws and turned a very interesting colour. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Can I have my message back?"

"YES! JUST DON'T GO INTO DETAILS!"

I smiled cheerfully. "Okay! Thanks Kero!"

Kero, muttering something indistinguishable to himself, flew off to where ever he had stashed my message from Syaoran after he got sick of having to listen to it over and over again. It's not my fault it's so sweet and makes my insides go all mushy and my spine go all tingly. Syaoran had given it to me just before we had to leave through the portal Eriol had made to take us home… right before… right before Syaoran… err…

I felt my face go scarlet.

Who knew Syaoran had it in him…

^^ **FLASHBACK**!! ^^

Everyone was gathered around as Eriol finished up the spell and the crackling portal sprang to life. We were saying our last good-byes to everyone when I came to the last person in the group watching our departure. 

Syaoran. 

We hadn't been really able to say a proper goodbye. The castle had been something of a 

madhouse. There was the farewell feast and what felt like thousands of things to organize and amongst all that and everything else we really hadn't had much chance to be by ourselves. Very much aware that everyone was watching us I timidly stepped forward and looked up at him shyly. His face was extremely red as he shakily pulled something out of his pocket. "Umm… h-h-here… I uhh… you just press the button… it kinda explains itself." His eyebrows crinkled in an expression I couldn't place and he placed the wrapped bundle into my trembling hands before hesitantly reaching up and placing his hand on my cheek. I could feel all the eyes on us, but all I wanted to concentrate on was the feeling of Syaoran lifting my chin and the way it made my stomach go all crazy when he looked into my eyes. He seemed to be considering something then lent forward and gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. His face was bright red and his expression was just as confusing as it had been before. He looked embarrassed, self-conscious and sort of… I don't know… disappointed?

"I-I-I- guess I'll see you soon…"

I nodded, smiling shyly and stepped back. "Yeah… see you soon Syaoran"

Garret patted him on the back and said something to him I didn't catch as I felt Tomoyo tug on my wrist. "C'mon Sakura, we've got to go." I nodded as I turned to look at her. She smiled and started to pull me towards the crackling doorway. I could see my basement on the other side. 

Tomoyo smiled and waved as we stepped up to the doorway.

"Bye everyone, thanks for everything!"

"Bye!"

"We miss you already!"

"Bye!"

"Goodbye!"

"**_WAIT_**!"

Everyone paused and turned as one to look at Syaoran. He was breathing hard, looking like he just ran a marathon but his gaze was fixed on me. 

Leo frowned and gave Syaoran a slightly worried look. 

"What's wrong Syaoran?"

His look became slightly desperate as he watched me. Then he let out something that I could only describe as a whimper, took three large steps forward; one hand snaked around my waist, the other dug itself in my hair and he gave me _the_ most searing and passionate kiss I had ever had the pleasure to experience. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on mine. His hand still buried in my hair and his eyes were closed, he said in a hoarse whisper, "_I'm going to miss you **so** much…"_

I nodded, feeling like I was going to cry or giggle or swoon or _something. "I'm going to miss you too." _

Someone started to chuckle and Syaoran was tugged back by his collar. "Come on lover-boy, Eriol can't keep that portal up for very much longer."

He was pulled back and I stumbled back through the portal. He was the last thing I saw as it closed up.

~~~~~~~~

^^**FLASHBACK ENDS!**^^

I shook my head. Boy, was _I_ a space-case after that. Tomoyo was practically in hysterics. 

"OH MY GOD! DID HE FRENCH KISS YOU? HE FRENCHED YOU DIDN'T HE?… _OH MY GOD, SYAORAN FRENCHED KISSED SAKURA!_… **_AND I DIDN'T GET IT ON CAMERA_**!!"

At which point she burst into tears and had to be taken home by Eriol. Kero was just standing there looking at where the portal had been, his jaw hitting the floor, his face a very interesting shade of brown. Sort of a mix of sickly green, his normal yellow colouring and red rage. The rest was kind of a blur until Dad came home, a psychotically paranoid Touya in tow. Dad asked a few questions in which my answers consisted of very dazed sounding "Uh… yeah… great…" Then Touya pounced and all but sat me in a small dark room and shone a desk lamp in my face. 

And that was _before_ he saw the hickey.

Oh yes… I had a hickey.

At some point _Syaoran _had given me a hickey.

Ahh, _then_ all hell quite literally broke loose. 

I'm surprised Touya didn't burst a vein, or at least grow a few grey hairs in the process. Talk about you're third degree. Not only did he go on for at least an hour and a half about how that 'good for nothing stinking gaki has no right, _NO RIGHT_ to touch mein any way shape or form. And he should not **_UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES_ **go 'mark his territory like the hormone driven mangy dog that he is' but he actually tried to ground me for the rest of my life. 

I tell you, the fun just _never _endsat my house. 

I glanced up as Kero floated in, carrying the little sphere, mumbling something incoherent and probably rude about Syaoran as he went. He dropped it in my lap then hovered just in front of me.

"There… but if you start swooning and sighing again I _swear_ I will take that and drop it over a bridge or something… clear?"

I grinned sweetly. "Transparent." 

"Good… now if you'll excuse me… I'm… going to… hide somewhere so I don't have to listen to the brats voice one more time…." 

I watched him as he floated out, once again muttering things to himself and waited for my door to click shut before picking up the ball and twisting so I was lying on my stomach. It was metal, as far as I could tell and seemed to have a skin… or a coating of some sort of magic, making a kaleidoscope of colours shift across the surface. A small depression was the only marking it possessed and I gleefully pressed it. The shifting colours started to speed up and the ball floated out of my grasp and hovered about a metre and a half in front of me. A small beam of light shot out in front of it, widened, then formed a sort of screen filled with static. Like a projector does but without the white screen backdrop. I got myself comfortable as the static cleared and a very close up image of Syaoran appeared. He leant back and a bit of the background became visible. He must have made it on that balcony he seems to like sleeping on now. You could see the stone parapet behind him and part of the moon shining just near his head. He cleared his throat and sat with his arms resting on his knees. 

"Uh… hey Sakura… umm, I was going to finish that letter I mentioned before, when we were walking back to the castle and give it to you before you left to go home, but I got this idea. Well, Eriol actually gave me this idea…" He grinned lop-sided and continued. 

"Which I guess is the first time he's had something I actually agree is a good idea…" 

He coughed and seemed to be looking pointedly at something behind whatever had been recording this before blushing slightly. 

"Anyway, I uh thought it might be nice to give you something… sort of more… personal… instead of a letter that has admittedly been stuffed out of sight from my sisters more than a few times and has handwriting that is a _little_ hard to read. Plus I can show you more with this thing…" 

He paused and blushed, then waved his hands at the camera. 

"Not like that! I mean, ah jeez" I grimaced and ran a hand through his hair muttering to himself, but it was loud enough for the recorder to pick up. "Of all the ways to phrase it… ugghh… I've been around Eriol for too long… that freaks' starting to wear off on me…" 

He looked back up and continued in a louder voice. 

"Right, well umm anyway, I've learned a lot of new spells… I could teach you some time! Uuhhh, I mean, that is, if you'd like. I mean when I come to visit I probably won't be able to stay for long, but I think we could work something out…" 

He shook his head. He does this a lot through the message, whenever he gets a little flustered and starts to gibber. He's so adorable when he gets flustered…

"But we'll sort that out later. Ooh, umm, this one's is pretty neat. My mother taught it to me. I'm not entirely sure _why_ she did though… it doesn't really have much of a purpose. Well, I suppose it just gets you to control your magic more… but the spell itself doesn't really do much."

He brushed his hands on his legs then pulled an ofuda out of his sleeve. He flicked it into the air and muttered something I couldn't quite catch and held his held his palm up flat. The ofuda sparked and went stiff as it quickly flew up against his raised palm. He made a complicated gesture with his free hand then held that one out horizontal in front of the recorder. A small squirt of water sprayed out of the ofuda and pooled on his flat palm. His lips were moving rapidly, like he was chanting something but without actually making a sound and the pool of water in his hand started to glow. It went a sort of crystal white, the light cast by the moon making it look like it was made of glass and the puddle started to bulge and bubble up… before making a tiny moving replica of the spirit of the dash card. The little animal spirit flicked it's tail and tilted it's head to the side as Syaoran stopped chanting and opened his eyes. The little crystalline replica and Syaoran looked at each other for a second before the 'chibi-dash' turned to face the recorder, crouched and bounded into the air. It looked like it was going to bound through the screen but it stopped just before and tapped it with its nose, causing ripples to radiate from where it touched. Sort of like it kissed the screen I suppose. Syaroan muttered something in the background and the 'chibi-dash' turned and dived back onto his hand, turning back into the small puddle of water. Syaoran muttered something else and the puddle disappeared as the ofuda zipped up his shirtsleeve again. He grinned, obviously quite proud of himself. 

"Pretty neat, huh?"

I giggled. He's so adorable when he grins like that. Ahh, the hell with it, he's just plain adorable, so let's just leave it at that… 

He did a few more spells, but stopped when he kinda lost control of one and blew up a small section of the parapet. Then he went on to say what he had been doing all those years that he went back because he never really had a chance before. It was mainly training and lessons in preparation for when he takes over the role as leader of the clan and that sort of stuff but still pretty interesting. At the end of it he got all flustered and blushed again as he said goodbye, kissed his fingertips and placed them on the screen of the recorder, causing the same rippling as before. Then the screen filled with static again. I sighed and placed sphere in a box under my bed, the one covered with so many protection spells that Kero, in his true form couldn't wrestle open. He'd tried, several times, failed miserably each and every attempt. Plus the spell ball had the added advantage of only being able to respond to my magic, in other words I could only open it and the only way anyone else would see it is if they happened to be watching when I was. I smiled happily to myself. Ahh yes, life was good. Everything was back to normal… well what _I_ consider normal anyway… Touya had been dragged kicking and screaming back to his apartment (well, there was definitely kicking, the screaming was somewhat quelled by the gag.). Kero was back to his stuffed animal self, foe of video game enemies everywhere and eater of anything that resembles food in the slightest. Dad was jetting around the town going from his teaching job at the university, to various museums to study lost artifacts from… wherever it is they came from (that is, after all, what he's paid to find out). 

Ahh yes, I doesn't get any better than this.

Well, it _would_ be better if my 'oh so adorably cute' boyfriend where here, but I'm content enough with the knowledge that he would be visiting soon.

Yessiree, nothing could spoil the good mood _I'm_ in…

~~~~~~~~

"HE **WHAT??"**

Yelan Li was a force to be reckoned with if and when she was mad, but that was nothing compared to the considerably shorter and younger Princess that somehow managed to instill the same amount of terror without the added height, robes or always composed expression. The four Li sisters glanced nervously at each other before answering. 

"Well, we were walking in the gardens like mother had suggested…"

"They're really lovely by the way. You're gardener does a wonderful job…"

"Yes, but then this lady with red and orange hair pops up from behind us and asks us whether we were related to Syaoran Li…"

"And of course we said yes"

"And then she hands us this tape saying that we'd probably want to see it then."

Yelan Li, who was sitting on a chair looking out the window, gazed at the sisters. "What happened then?"

"Well, we decided to go up to little brothers room because we didn't really know any other room we could use to watch."

"And we thought that maybe he might want to watch. We're very considerate of our little brother."

All the sisters nodded at once. Yelan continued to press them for the story. "What was on the tape?"

"It was when kawaii Sakura-chan and her friends were going back home through the portal…"

"And… and… oh you _have_ to see it mother, it's so cute!" 

"Little brother has been paying attention to all those movies we made him watch!"

"Who knew he could be so…_forward_"

"Zealous"

"Spirited"

"… vivacious"

"Ooh! That's a good one!"

"And then he turned into a wolf?"

"Well, it was more he got angry and started to make this really scary sound in the back of his throat…"

"Then 'poof!' he was a wolf…"

"Poof?"

"Well, it was more 'green flash' 'pink flash' 'poof!'…"

Yelan gazed out the window to consider this, then turned to Leo who had a half-disbelieving, half-scared expression on her face.

"Did Master Felix mention anything about Syaoran being able to change back to being a wolf?"

Leo shook her head, then stopped and looked thoughtful. 

"Well… he did say there would be complications… He wrote a list of them down that he could find and gave it to me to give to him, but I had to give it to Master Eriol because Syaoran was busy at the time." 

She frowned.

"Master Eriol should have given it to Syaoran before he went back home."

Yelan nodded; a half smile on her face. "He must have his reasons for withholding the information from Syaoran then. I will use the lasin board to locate Syaoran and bring him back."

She turned to her daughters. "Meanwhile, why don't we proceed to the sun room and have some tea. I've heard the view there is quite breathtaking."

There was a general murmur of agreement and the troupe of finely dressed woman strolled out.

Meanwhile, in a sun speckled clearing in the nearby forest…

"Uggh! I can't believe it! After all that… I'm barely human for a _week_ and my _sisters_ have to come along and mess it up. _AND NOW I'M **TALKING **TO MYSELF_! **_GA_**!"

He continued to pace back and forth, his movements creating a circular path in the tall grass. "I bet Eriol had something to do with this. He's always to blame for my torment… it's like a hobby for him…"

"Syaoran? Syaoran Li… is that you?"

He paused and gazed up into the trees, spotting a slightly chubby but recognisable chipmunk sitting amongst the leaves. 

"Oh… hello Rodney. How are you doing this bleak and depressing morning…"

Rodney cocked an eyebrow and hopped onto a lower branch. "Well… I'm doing fine and I personally find this morning to be warm and cheerful… but to each his own." 

He tilted his head to the side and asked skeptically.

"Weren't you supposed to have been changed back?" 

"Yeah, I was."

"Ooohhh…" Rodney froze and looked slightly panicked. "Oh!" He grinned and gave Syaoran the thumbs up. "You look great!"

"I don't normally look like this. What I meant to say was I was changed back and for a few blissful moments I'm happily human again and then what happens?! _I change back into a bloody wolf_!" 

Rodney crossed his arms over his chest and said conversationally. "Being an animals' not that bad you know…"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, it's not that I don't like being a wolf… it's just… there are certain… _perks_ in being human…"

Rodney's eyebrow quirked up again. "I take it there is more to it than you just being a wolf… that there is _another_ involved… and that it is a she… who's human?"

"Right in one… well… four actually…"

"Ahh…"

"Yeah… 'Ahh'"

"So what are you going to do now?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I've got no choice. I've got to go back to the castle and get Master Felix to change me back…" He grimaced, looking like he was in pain and made a strange half-exasperated, half-whimper sound. "Mother had even given me permission to go visit Sakura before I had to go home… Of all the rotten luck…" He threw his head up to the heavens and practically howled out.

**_"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?!?"_**

Because I can ^o^

Hehehehe, I love being evil to Syaoran. He is just so…fun to be evil to. ^^

Well, I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written to date…hoowee. Anywho, I've got to get on with more chappies and stuff. Ciao till later!!


	9. In the Light of the Silvery Moon

**__**

No, I'm not dead… (:D)

Sigh, I had quite a nice little start to this chapter, all my thank you's, quirky little spiels and all that and what does my computer do?

Shuts down the word program just as I was saving it.

Damn this computer to hell.

And because I can't really remember all that I wrote previous (and I really can't be bothered writing it all down) I'll just make this short and sweet.

THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! to all of you who reviewed and will review ( ~_^, gotta stay optimistic) for this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one up and actually written so my wonderful editor bunni (who deserves extra special thanks for all the extra effort she put in to get this chapter edited for me) but it's up now, and all's well.

Once again to everyone who reviewed and of course to my editor TTTTTTTTHHHHHHHAAAANNNNKKKK YYYOOOOOUUUU!! 

Anyway, let's get on with it shall we? (You all should know by now that I own squat…)

****

Chapter Nine: By the Light of the Silvery Moon…

~~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV

"_You!_"

Feyfox glanced frantically around then back up past the tooth-bared snout into the angry glaring eyes of Syaoran the wolf. She crinkled her eyebrows in an expression that she hoped looked innocently confused and pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes, _you!_"

"Umm…err…right…I am Feyfox…err…were you…looking for me?"

A muscle twitched next to his eye. "Yes _Feyfox_, I _was _looking for you, _Feyfox_, and do you want to know _why_ I was looking for you, _Feyfox_?"

There was something very discomforting and really quite frightening about the amount of emphasis he was using on her name. She considered for a minute whether she should just go really big and perhaps sit on him or something, but there was the nagging little voice of doubt that pointed out that going big removed the flying advantage and besides, going big just gives him something bigger to chew.

"Err, because you want to go have a nice cup of tea and needed some company?"

That didn't seem to go down very well. The muscle in his face twitched again and he leaned closer so his nose was practically touching her forehead. "_You_…you…" His head jerked to the side like he was trying to bite back words that _really _wanted to be said and, by the way he kept twitching and grimacing like that, were quite sharp and pointy. "_house fly-_"

"-Hey, now that's a little harsh-"

" -Do you have any idea how you have ruined my life?"

"Ruined your life…how did I do that?"

Syaroan tossed his head back and snorted in exasperation before he started to pace irritably back and forth. "You gave _my sisters _that tape"

"…" There was a blank expression on her face. "What tape?"

He seemed to be biting down harsh words again. "That tape of Sakura and I-…when they all left to go home," His nostrils flared and shot her a very potent murderous expression "_You showed my sisters a tape of me kissing Sakura_!"

This proclamation didn't have the desired effect in the fairy. Her head tipped slightly to the side."…So?"

"_SO?!?_ Is being that size limiting the amount of oxygen reaching your brain or are you just stupid? or insane…or both. Really, I'd like to know."

"Look, they're just your sisters, it can't be _that_ bad…"

"Just my sisters…" He seemed to be addressing someone only he could see. "She says, 'it's only just my sisters'. I'm just overreacting because it's '_just my sisters'_…" He rounded on her, practically spitting in his rage. "THEY ARE MORE THAN JUST MY SISTERS; THEY ARE A PACK OF RABID GIGGLING BLOOD-SUCKING DEMONS WHOSE SOUL EXISTENCE IS TO TORTURE ME! AND _YOU_ JUST GAVE THEM SOMETHING _ELSE_ TO TORTURE ME WITH!" He started to pace again. "Of all the people you had to give it to…I think I'd have actually preferred it if you'd just given it to Tomoyo or Eriol…"

"Oh, well it's okay then, because I gave them a copy as well."

"**_WHAT_?**"

"Well, I had to, they were the ones that put me up to it…"

"Oh God, my life is officially over…"

"What, I thought you said that you'd rather they ha-"

"Yes, _but_ _only them. _It's just too much if all my sisters, Eriol, Tomoyo, and my _mother…_oh God…_my mother_…oh no…if she sees it, then the elders will see it and then…oh God Sakura is going to hate me."

"err…how did you come to that conclusion?"

If fur could blush, Syaoran would probably be crimson by now. "It's…complicated clan business stuff…"

"What are they going to do, marry you off? How's that such a bad thing? I mean, you do love Sakura, don't you?"

This seemed to catch him off guard. He blinked as the fairy continued. "Think about it," she reasoned, glad that she'd gotten onto a subject that made him think of anything other than biting her head off "you'd be living together, seeing each other everyday. She can take you for walkies along the beach, just you and her, hand in paw…"

"That's not funny, you know."

She frowned, confused, "Err, it wasn't supposed to be…" 

The wolf shook his head, before flopping heavily to the ground and rubbed the side of his face with his paw; the closest thing to rubbing his temples that he could manage. "It's just…it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just…complicated…look can you just drop it okay?"

She fluttered her wings and alighted on the grass just in front of him to pat him lightly on the snout. "Okay okay I'll drop it. Look, don't worry yourself so much about it Syaoran. I'm sure whatever it is that's worrying you it will all work out in the end." She smiled reassuringly and gave his snout another affectionate pat. 

Syaoran let out a small grumbling growl, sighed and looked at the grass. "You're probably right. Thank you…" Sighing again, he got to his feet and looked around. "I better head back to the castle…see if Master Felix is around." Then suddenly he spun towards her so fast that you'd have expected him to get tangled up in all his limbs and was in her face and growling in voice that could level a forest, "_But if I so much as **sniff **one of your little homegrown cameras anywhere near me again, I will not hesitate to do something unpleasant and you had better wish on each and every one of your lucky stars **that you aren't anywhere nearby**!!" _

Syoaran froze mid-menacing-growl.

Feyfox froze, mid-leaning-back-in-abject-terror.

Both pair of eyes watched fixated as a tiny, very much _organic _looking camera floated over and hovered in the air between the two. 

Syaoran's eye's narrowed to slits at about the same time Feyfoxs' got a whole lot wider. 

"Err…eh hehehe…?"

"_ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_…"

There was a blurring of movement, the sound of snapping jaws _far_ too close to Feyfoxs' ears for her comfort, then the unpleasant sound of something small go 'snap'. 

Syaoran, considering it wasn't really hard for him to do so in his case, smirked wolfishly and deposited the remains of a much chewed up but still vaguely recognizable miniature organic video camera. Feyfox looked from the mortal remains to Syaoran's narrowed eyes, to the remains, to his nose, to the side, to the grass, then anywhere else that didn't involve seeing the look he was giving her and said. "Err…that's not mine…"

Syaoran seemed to be picking something from between his teeth with his tongue. He spat the obstruction onto the ground.

On it, though small and somewhat mangled, was a small orange fox logo. 

"_Eep_" Feyfox disappeared in a swirl of orange coloured smoke. 

Syaoran watched the smoke disperse for a minute or two before smirking. _"Eh heh heh heh_…" Unnerving the fairy had improved his mood somewhat. Still, there was other pressing things to attend to, namely finding Master Felix to get changed back. 

Hopefully more permanently this time. 

Syaoran sniffed the air and had a look at his surroundings. He wasn't entirely sure where he was but his nose wasn't just for decoration. He turned on the spot, trying to find a scent trail that would lead him back to the castle. A little unsuccessful at first, all he could smell was flowers, grass and trees, the occasional bird or forest dwelling animal arising briefly through the mix. There was a brief gust of wind and his nostrils twitched as he caught onto something faint…and well, floral to be precise. But it was distinguishable from the flowers around him. His highly accurate nose was telling him that this particular floral scent was manufactured. His tail thumped the ground in irritation as he cautiously sniffed the air again.

It was much stronger this time.

He felt his blood drain from his face. "Oh God _no_…"

A beam of light shot through the trees and earthed itself onto his chest. Syaroan looked at it a little bewildered but his head shot up at the sound of hoof beats. Another waft of breeze brought with it the smell of horse, leather, people…and far too much perfume.

A shriek caused a flock of birds to noisily vacate a nearby tree. "Little brother!"

"We found you at last!"

Syaoran whimpered and would have slunk off if it wasn't for the fact that his mother, sitting side-saddle on a pale steed, had reached him and her horse was circling around him looking nervous. His mother was a commanding presence but even she would have trouble oppressing thousands of year's instinct that said giant brown wolves tended to see horses, or any other animal for that matter, as the next meal. Her horse wouldn't stay put and was trying to get as far away from Syaroan as possible, despite her best efforts. Yelan slipped the lasin board into her robes as Garret steered his horse beside her. He waved and said cheerfully. "Hey Syaoran! Have a nice run?" 

Syaroan eyed the boy. There was a definite smirk in that grin. Syaroan's face fell. "Oh God…it's the tape isn't it?"

The smirk overtook the grin completely. "Whatever would give you that idea?" 

"It's the look. That's exactly the same look Eriol gets right before he does something that would result in me being humiliated."

The smirk got a little bigger. "Oh I wouldn't do anything like that…it's probably Leo and Hallanna that you should be worried about. They're the ones with the tape…"

"_Oh God_…"

"Ahh it's not that bad. They won't show too many people."

"_Oh God_…"

Garret grinned as his horse started to shift around. "You certainly gave the castle something to talk about!"

"_Oh God_…Is there anyone who actually _hasn't _seen this tape?"

"…You mean just in the castle?"

Syaoran looked a little taken aback and blinked. "Yes, just in the castle!"

"Umm…" Garret looked up and started to chew on his lip. "Err…probably not many…"

"_Oh God_…"

Yelan steered her skittish horse towards her daughters, who had been admiring the scenery and chatting amiably with each other about God only knows what, and turned in the saddle to address her son once more. "Master Felix is waiting for you back at the castle Xiao Lang. We should get going." 

Syaoran let out a whimper, another 'oh God' for good measure and slunk off after the retreating party. Maybe he should just leave. Join a wolf-pack somewhere and spend his days…doing whatever it is wolves generally did all day. It would certainly be a less-humiliating life than his was at the moment. Everyone seemed to get great pleasure out of humiliating him. Actually, the only person he really knew well that _didn't_ try to actively humiliate him…was Sakura. Syaoran sighed. Oh for a less complicated life. 

It was an hour or so later that Syaoran entered the castle once again flanked by four far-too-happy women, his benignly smiling mother in the lead, and one apprentice knight enjoying the whole situation far too much. Master Felix and his associate Neeko were waiting patiently in the courtyard and lead them all (besides Garret who said he had something to do) up into the study once everyone had dismounted. 

"Hmmm…very interesting…very interesting indeed…" Syaroan's sisters, who had spent most of the time torturing Neeko with there attention simultaneously looked up. "What's interesting?"

Master Felix tilted Syaroan's head to one side, then to the other and replied slightly distant. "I believe your brother has the ability to control the transformations…"

"Really?"

"Does that mean little brother is werewolf?"

"Ooh! Make him change! I wanna see!"

"…Does that mean he's going to liberate young women of they're earthly bounds and make them his unholy creatures of the night by seducing them in they're beds by the light of a full moon?"

The whole room gave Xiefa a very strange look. After a brief silence Fuutie spoke up. "…Isn't that vampires?"

"What? 'Liberating young woman by the light of the full moon?'"

"I thought vampires did that regardless of the moon phase?" 

"I think what she meant was the 'seducing young women in they're beds is a vampire thing, not a werewolf thing…werewolves tend to just bite old people and small children and _that_ makes them his unholy creatures of the night"

"Oh no, they bite other age groups too."

"Really? Well, fancy that…" All four sisters nodded in general understanding. Syaroan's lip was curled in a disbelieving expression. "Are you four actually _listening_ to what you are saying? I AM NOT GOING TO LIBERATE YOUNG WOMAN IN THEIR BEDS!!" 

Fuutie gave him a sly look. "Are you sure little brother…what about that little…'tete-a-tete' you had with Sakura the other day…"

Syaoran's eyebrow, still twitching, arched, "'Tete-a-tete'?"

"Well, she uses _that_ term quite lightly…"

"After-all, actions do speak louder than words..." His sisters looked at his horrified expression and burst into gales of girlish giggling. 

There was a slight warning tone I Yelan's otherwise amused voice. "_Ladies_…"

The sisters stopped giggling and pouted as the look on their mothers face clearly meant for them to end their teasing, but went back to torturing Neeko who had tried to escape while the attention had been shifted from her. 

Yelan moved forward to kneel next to her son. She glanced up at Master Felix. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. He kept mumbling things like 'amazing', 'never seen such control like _this_ ever before'. Syaroan just looked confused. "Wait…you mean I can change from a wolf to a human whenever I want to?" 

Felix tapped his chin thoughtfully and observed Syaroan. "It seems like it, which is very unusual. Normally it takes up too much energy to change, not to mention it's very painful, but from what I could establish from your aura, you seem to have made it part of your normal self…like you were born with it." He crossed his arms on his chest and leant against the desk. "And the other thing that's strange is that you didn't feel any pain last time you changed. I mean the time before that you were heavily sedated so that doesn't count, but from what you told me, you just got angry and changed as easy as it is to change clothes. It's really very fascinating…"

"Err, right…_fascinating_…umm I don't suppose you know how to make me change _back_ do you?"

He shrugged. "It should just be a simple matter of concentrating and finding whatever mental switch changed you to a wolf before and…flick it to 'human'."

Syaroan's expression was somewhat disbelieving. "Right…simple as that…"

"I want to watch this closely, maybe we'll be able to figure out why you don't feel pain when changing anymore."

There was a quiet knock at the door and after a brief pause Garret walked in carrying something metallic. "Hi!" He walked over to Syaoran and held out the metallic object that looked suspiciously like a collar. "I thought you could use this, after what I was told happened last time you changed back…" He knelt down by the bewildered and overall once again embarrassed wolf and clipped it around his neck. 

Syaoran stretched his neck to the side so he could see it out of one eye. "Err…okay…umm…thanks…" His eye rolled back up and fixed itself back onto Garret. "What does it do?"

"Well, it's just a collar I whipped up for you in the forge but" he held up a forefinger to emphasize his point "I put a spell on it so that it can store things for you. Whatever you were wearing before you change to a wolf will be stored in the collar until you need them again. Oh, I also added in a spot for you to hold your sword in its jewel form so that will be handy to…"Garret looked back up to Yelan. "Do you have the jewel?"

She nodded and pulled it from the depths of her long sleeves, then handed it wordlessly to Garret. He turned the collar around to the section that was wider than the rest and had a small concave part in the middle. The jewel sunk into metal when it was placed in the dip and the red chord and tassels whipped around the rest of the band and sunk in, leaving an intricate pattern branching out from the now imbedded jewel. "There, all done."

Syaoran tilted his head to the side trying to get a better look at his new accessory. "…I-well…thank you very much…"

Garret shrugged and stood up, brushing the dust off his knees. "Ahh, think nothing of it, it's a pretty simple spell…but I figured you'd be happier if I did it instead of Eriol. He's the one who came up with the idea in the first place." Garret stepped back and looked thoughtful. "He always looks like he's up to something that guy…"

"_Really_…_thank you_."

Garret smiled slightly then expelled a breath. "No problem. Umm…I better go. I promised I'd go speak to Leo after I gave you the collar…She was a little…mad when she found out that I could use magic so well and never told her and umm…" He looked guilty and stepped towards the door. "I better not make her any angrier by being late…." And after a hasty goodbye, he slipped out the door.

Master Felix clapped his hands together. "Right, now that that's settled, why don't we get on with things then?"

~~~~~~**17 minutes and 45 seconds later**~~~~~

"_It's…not…working_…"

"Are you sure you're digging down deep enough?"

Syoaran peaked open an eye to glare at Felix as he replied in a low voice sounding like he was only just holding onto his anger by the skin of his teeth. "_How am I supposed to know that if I'm only digging in a purely metaphorical sense_…"

"Look just close your eyes and concentrate…"

"_That's what I have been doing for the last 20 minutes and look what good that's done…"_

"Hmm…maybe deep down you don't really want to change back…"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO CHANGE BACK!!" Except for that one time when he had found that unnerving Feyfox was so much easier with all the pointy teeth, he would want nothing more than to have his good old human body back. "**_DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE?!?_**" 

There was a flash of green light, followed by a brief light flash of pink and a completely bewildered but nevertheless _human_ looking Syaoran blinked and looked down. He looked at his hands. He plucked at his clothes, the ones that Garret had provided for him in the collar (which had changed into a fairly thick silver neck-chain) and wiggled his toes in his leather boots. He blinked again. "Well…would you look at that."

His sisters squealed and pounced. "Yay! Little brother is human again!!" 

"Acck! Gerroff you pack of weirdos!" Syaoran was sorely tempted to call upon his sword (which, in its' jewel form, was now nestled safely in his pocket) to dislodge the pack of monkeys but didn't need to. Master Felix shoed them aside and stared to fiddle with the gems on his staff. "Absolutely incredible. It seems to be activated by anger…or perhaps you can do it with any emotion if it's strong enough…Hmmm I bet with a bit of practice you won't even have to be highly emotional…why don't you try it again?"

Syaoran brushed his clothes off as he shot his giggling sisters a dirty look before closing his eyes again and concentrating. It wasn't as hard this time. He was already angry enough and the fact that he could hear his sisters giggling in the background was enough of an irritant to make him switch again.

Green flash, pink flash…

"Excellent, was it easier this time?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose a little…"

"Wonderful…do it again!"

Syaoran sighed… 

He ended up doing it so many times that Syaoran was thoroughly exhausted by the time Elizabeth called everyone to the evening meal. However, he now seemed to have complete control of the transformations. This seemed to brighten his mood considerably. Though there was still the nagging question of why there was that flash of pink and why he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. Afterall, if your body had to completely re-arrange it's internal and external structures, wouldn't that just be a wee bit excruciating? It did it the first times…why not now? 

He pondered this during dinner while the rest of the table buzzed with conversation. 

~~~~~~~

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

She looked up from the magazine she had been flicking through and blinked sleepily. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, Kero…why do you ask?"

Kero frowned and flew over to sit on Sakura's stomach. "It's just your aura keeps dipping all the time…"

"'Dipping'?"

"Yeah, like something's eating away at it…don't you feel it?"

Sakura frowned and closed her eyes to concentrate. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a little funny…" She shrugged and went back to her magazine. "It's probably that roll I had for lunch…thought it smelt a little funky..."

Kero hovered into the air, scratching his chin. "Hmmm…maybe you're right. The last time you were sick your aura went all weird and helped you get better quicker." He shrugged and floated over to his video game. "Tell me if you notice anything else, k?"

Not really paying attention, Sakura replied a distant. "Mmmm-hmmm…"

~~~~~~~

There was what appeared to be four dark adult figures in and equally dark room. Each was clad in heavy looking robes that covered them from head to foot. Dark shadows covered they're faces, so it would be near impossible to establish whether the wearers where male or female.

They were male.

They were always male.

It's been like that for as long as memory can recall, and we should know. 

We _never _forget.

The room itself was difficult, for the most part, to establish just how big it was. The light of the few candles scattered on the centre table did little to dispel the darkness and so the area behind the four seated elders was shrouded in darkness. The table in the centre glowed faintly in it's own light. It was something like a map a general of an army uses to plan strikes, where to position his troops and so on but the scene itself changed every 30 seconds or so to another random image. The four cloaked figures each sat in over-stuffed high back chairs, one on each edge of the square, scene-shifting table. 

Dark clad elder no. 1 sat back and steepled a pair of aged hands. He deep voice rumbled from somewhere within the dark hood.

"Fellow elders, have we come to an agreement?"

Elder no. 2 nodded slowly and replied in an equally deep voice. "Yes, it seems we have no choice. People have become suspicious."

Elder no.1, 2 and 3 turned to look at the silent and still elder no. 4. There was a collective weary sigh from the other 3. Elder no. 1, being on the opposite side of the table to the as of yet unmoving elder no. 4 untucked a foot from under the chair and kicked out, successfully knocking No. 4 in the near vicinity of the crotch. Normally this sort of behaviour would then be followed by something of an impression of a convulsing chipmunk. There should at least have been a lot of swearing. Instead, No. 4 slid off the chair and fell to the ground in a heap.

No. 4s head rolled off.

No. 4 was a mannequin.

The three remaining elders turned to watch as the head rolled away out of sight into the shadows, before turning back to the table. 

"Now, back to business. Is the candidate ready to assume his role as the new elder, Elder Crum Pe?"

Elder Crum Pe, or Elder no. 3 replied after some thought. "He is too young to have children or find a wife. And he is impressionable enough to learn our ways. That is all I am aware off."

"…I heard he likes cats."

Elder Crum Pe and as of yet unamed No. 1 turned to look at No. 2 who's hood had the decency to look embarrassed. " 's just what I heard…"

"We are not concerned with his pet preferences Elder Shi Yar, really…now, if we can get on with things. Summon the new elder through the Sacred Artifact of Communion please."

Elder Shi Yar nodded solemnly and shifted in his seat slightly to get comfortable. He raised his arms and shook them a bit so that the sleeves slid to his elbows and freed his hands. There was the sound of bones cracking softly as he cracked his knuckles. He leaned forward and, using his index finger pressed a small button on the edge of the desk and leant forward so that his mouth was barely an inch or so from the tabletop.

"Liika, be a dear and send in the gentleman. We are ready for him."

There was an answering conformation from the stereotypical bubbly secretary voice and the sound of a door opening could be heard from the darkness. 

Footsteps echoed in the room. Tap…tap…tap…tap_…tatitap_-_SHIT_THADUNK!-ticka-ticka-ticka… 

The mannequins head rolled back out of the shadows and came to a stop by the Grand Elders (Elder no. 1) feet. He watched it for a second before turning to look at the man coming out of the shadows. He was scowling unpleasantly and rubbing his head. "You know, if you're going to sit around in the dark all day, the least you could do is pick up after yourselves. Ow…" Unable to see their faces properly, the newcomer gazed at each of the shrouded figures with an apprehensive look on his face. "Right…so….what is it you wanted me for…uhh" He bowed stiffly, "honourable elders" His gaze landed briefly on the empty seat. "Hey, what happened to Elder Wa Tei?" He frowned. "You didn't turn him into that mannequin did you?"

Grand Elders hood gave the impression that he was scowling at the new comer.

"Elder Wa Tei has since passed from the physical world…"

The newcomer looked mildly surprised. "Really? You Elder boys always gave everyone the impression that you were immortal. Course, no one _really_ believed that. Well, _I_ didn't, but it was something interesting to tell the kids."

The Grand Elder snapped. "Be that as it may insolent man, but we must still keep up appearances. We work in secret, we exist in shadow." 

The newcomer cocked an eyebrow. "Do you dress in black?"

The Grand Elders hood tilted to the side, then down as if to take in what it was currently wearing. "We dress in the ceremonial robes passed down from elder to elder. Every colour has a meaning. Black is not one of them. Surely you can see that?"

The newcomer seemed to be getting a headache and was pinching his temples as he avoided the hooded gazes. "Don't worry, it's …nothing…do go on…" 

"We are the elders of a powerful magical clan. The most powerful in Hong Kong, we might even be the most powerful in the world. We may not have found immortality yet, but we must give the impression that have if we are to keep our high social standing! Now," His voice returned to the normal calm tone. "Since the former Wa Tei has departed this life, we must find a living replacement to take his place. His temporary replacement…" He gestured dismissively to the crumpled lump of headless mannequin on the floor, "has become redundant…" The hood moved up to indicate that the Grand Elder was once again focused on the new comer. "_Someone_ must take his place."

The newcomer, who had been watching the changing images on the tabletop looked up. "Wait…you're talking about me right?"

All three Elders thought collectively

…_Idiot_…

"You have no family. No next of kin. You're job is getting you nowhere and your ties to the Li clan, though by blood, are distant. We would have preferred a more direct member of the bloodline, but the Li men are scarce and we had no other choice. You are our last resort."

"Gee, way to make a guy feel special…"

"This is an _honour, _one of which is only ever, up until our recent circumstances, been bestowed to the direct descendants of Clow Reed. Consider yourself honoured."

The newcomer raised his hands in defense. "Okay Okay…but isn't Xiao Lang a direct descendant? Why don't you use him?"

"Xiao Lang is to be the leader of the clan. He is not to serve as Elder for many _many_ years…if he ever serves as Elder…that boy is far too stubborn to be a good Elder. He is far more useful to us if he takes his place as leader. Now, do you take your place as the new Elder Wa Tei, or do you leave? Keep in mind that you do not have much of a choice as the stability of the Li clan rests on our shoulders and yours until the time in which Xiao Lang can take some of the pressure off of us. If you decline we will erase this meeting from your memory and let you get back to your dreary life." Grand Elder rested his hands on the table. "However, if you agree, there are certain 'rules that you must abide by." 

"Such as..?"

"You will conform to the identity we give you. You will eat where we tell you, live where we tell you. From now on you'll have no identifying marks of any kind. You'll not stand out in any way." At this, the newcomers' increasingly skeptical look moved slightly to take in the elaborate robes the three elders were dressed in as the Grand Elder continued unaware of the look the newcomer was giving him. "You're current identity will cease to exist. You were never born. You will only be and always will be known as Wa Tei." 

The still skeptical looking newcomer spoke up. "You know, I think you ripped that whole spiel off of 'Men In Black'. You don't have any secret alien societies you want to mention at this point do you?" 

An aura of raw anger seemed to build around the Grand Elder. Unconscious or not, the other two elders started to edge their chairs away. "INSOLENT MAN! YOU ARE NOT IN THE POSITION TO MAKE JOKES! NOW, DO YOU TAKE YOUR PLACE AS ELDER WA TEI OR DO YOU NOT!"

The man, somewhat taken aback by the outburst, coughed pointedly and muttered something under his breathe that sounded distinctly like 'sheesh, someone needs an afternoon nap' at which point Elder Shi Yar, the Elder closest to the newcomer, had a coughing fit. The newcomer shrugged after he had time to think. "Well, since you put it like that, sure why not. I mean, as you so accurately felt to point out, I basically have no life in _your_ opinion…"

Grand Elder sat back and gestured a weathered hand to the pile of robes on the ground. The mannequin disappeared in a puff of greasy grey smoke. "Then take the Sacred Robes and your place on the Seat of Power, Elder Wa Tei."

The new 'Elder Wa Tei' shrugged on his robes and plomped down on the last remaining seat. He wiggled around, seemingly to get comfortable. "Wow, do you sit in these things all day? They're a bit uncomfortable…and you should really get some air conditioning. Or if you want to stick to tradition, I know this really great wind spell that would do just the trick."

Grand Elder shot the recently appointed Elder Wa Tei a glare and not-too-subtly changed the subject. "_If_ we can discuss something of more importance, Wa Tei, there is the matter concerning the future leader that we must attend."

Wa Tei, seemingly more interested in getting his sleeves under control, answered a bit distractedly. "Xiao Lang, right? Don't you think you owe that kid a break? I mean, from what I've heard, you've been on his back since the day he could walk and speak at the same time."

"He must be trained properly if he is to be a worthy leader of this clan."

Wa Tei snorted and rested his arms on the table. "He's not going to be a very good leader if he has a nervous breakdown at the age of 21."

Elder Crum Pe, possibly speaking up for the first time since the newcomer had arrived, replied after a short silence. "Perhaps Elder Wa Tei has a point Grand Elder. Xiao Lang has been exhibiting signs of high stress for some time now. And though we thought allowing him to stay on that other world for a time would help him relax a little, it seems to only have added to his stress. I _told_ you sending his sisters along with Yelan was a bad idea."

"Hmm, maybe you are right. 

~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV

Syaoran was standing off to the side with his characteristic arms-crossed, face-scowled pose whilst the various other occupants of the room milled about and chatted.

About him.

And Sakura.

And _grandchildren._

Comments such as 'Oh, I think they'll be adorable! Can you just imagine a little chibi-Syaoran with Sakura's eyes?' were flying around the room, usually followed by what can only be described as 'titters'.

Syaoran personally hated tittering, and giggling, and any of that girlish sort of laughing that his sisters used in their everyday conversations. 

It did something to his nerves. 

His mother finally strode into the room, effectively ending the circulating conversations. "Are you ready Xiao Lang?'

Extremely tempted to quip something along the lines of 'Does a bear crap in the woods?' Syaoran uncrossed his arms and walked into the thick of people, who parted as he approached. Once he had reached the centre, and the surrounding people had given him a wide enough birth, Yelan called up the portal that would take Syaroan to Tomoeda. The apartment where he usually stays could be seen in the background, as well as the cloudless night sky. Syaoran, not one for tearful good-byes (omitting that one time when Sakura had to leave of course…but then again, on second thought, that wasn't exactly _tearful_) said a quick goodbye to his mother, his sisters and other acquaintances from the castle and turned to step through the portal.

"Have fun with Sakura!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding!!"

Syaoran was once again sorely tempted to say something impolite and perhaps throw in a rude gesture or two but was unable to do so as the portal closed up behind him, cutting off any further catcalls and giggling. Syaoran sighed, then turned to the sky and gazed at the full moon now visable above the apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~

****

3rd Person POV 

A small boy, probably about the age of five, dressed in fire-engine pajamas was sitting on his bed staring out the window of the 2nd-from-the-top-floor of the apartment building in which he and his parents lived. 

The soft click announced that his bedroom door had been opened as soft light flooded from the hall. "Sweety, what are you doing up so late? You are supposed to be sleeping."

The little boy turned to look at his mother as she quietly entered the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "I was asleep mummy, but a noise woke me up."

His mother frowned. "What kind of noise?"

The boy turned and pointed out the window. "I think it was that."

The mother leaned forward and gazed out the window as her sons' voice whispered next to her ear. "I think it's crazy coz it keeps banging it's head against that tree…" There was a short pause, followed by a hopeful, "Can we keep it?" The mother frowned, ignoring the hopeful request and leaned a little closer to the window, unable to see what her son was talking about. Then she saw it. Then she turned and said in a loud, slightly panicky voice. "Honey! I think you better get the park ranger on the phone!" 

~~~~~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV:

I was well away from the apartment when the van belonging to the park ranger pulled up and the ranger himself stepped out carrying a tranquilizer gun and a net. In fact, I had run so far that for a moment I had no clue where I was until I stopped amongst the bushes, and caught the familiar whiff of chalk, paper and gym shoes that I recognised as Tomoeda Elementary. I sat down and absentmindedly scratched a stubborn itch behind my ear with my hind paw. 

Yep, I was a wolf again.

Whoop-dee-freakin' doo.

I had barely even stepped out of the portal for more than a second when poof! I had changed. A nagging voice kept telling me Eriol was somehow connected. He always was. But never mind that. The small amount of belongings, including the key to the apartment, had been sucked inside the collar and there was no point getting them out because paws aren't as adapt at opening doors as hands are. 

Oh yeah, did I mention that I couldn't change back too?

Even after all that 'practice' I had done for Master Felix, I couldn't do it now. Something was stopping me. I kept hitting a sort of 'wall' each time I tried to change. 

So that left me with only a few options. I could a) stay outside all night and for however long it takes me to change back, 

b) Find someone else to stay with until I change back.

Obviosuly b) was the better option, but then that opens up a whole new list of options. Mainly _who_ to stay with. 

After a bit of thought, I headed off to Eriol's place. Possibly the least liked option, but I needed to ask him a few questions and the possibility of making his life a living hell for a few days had its' appeal.

Upon arriving I instantly regretted my decision. 

"WWWAAAAAAAAAIIIII!! #glomp# Syaoran wolf-chan is so adorable!!"

"Ack! Nakuru, get offa me." The far too hyper guardian let go and smiled something freakishly similar to my sisters as Suppi floated out of the house and regarded me with a bored expression. "Well, those plastic surgeons sure do work wonders nowadays don't they Nakuru…"

I scowled at him, but chose not to reply to the quip. "Is your baka master home? We need to have a little chat."

Nakuru and Suppi exchanged glances at the obvious growl underlying my tone and Suppi answered after some hesitation. "Master is sleeping right now, but he expected that you'd come looking for him, so he asked that we give this to you." Suppi nudged Nakuru in the ribs, causing her to jolt out of whatever fairyland she had ventured into and reach into her bunny rabbit pajamas to produce a scroll. She held it out so I could read it. Then stepped away as I started to growl.

It took both guardians in their true forms to hold me back. 

"WOULD YOU TWO LET _GO_ OF ME, I NEED TO GO MAIM YOUR MASTER!"

"Sssssssshhhh!!! Not so loud, he's trying to sleep"

"SO? HE'LL GET PLENTY OF SLEEP IN INTENSIVE CARE ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!"

Ruby moon, a crazed look on her face, grabbed Suppi by the scruff of his neck and pulled something out of her pajamas with her free hand and held it out in Suppi's face like it was a live grenade about to go off. "I'VE GOT JELLY BEANS! THEY'RE FULL OF SUGAR!! _DON'T MAKE ME USE THEM!" _

I paused and eyed the purple winged panther as he started to salivate. "Umm…I-I-I think I'll talk to him tomorrow then umm…err…goodnight." 

The resulting bolt brought me to Tomoyo's lavish dwelling. It took a few tries to jump the high fence and the resulting somewhat ungraceful landing into the garden left me with a few choice bruises, but I made it unnoticed by the security cameras hidden through out the garden. I used a lawn chair to jump up onto Tomoyo's balcony and nudged the unlocked sliding door open with my snout.

Only to find the room empty. 

"Shit."

A scribbled note containing a few words and times by the phone was enough of a clue that Tomoyo was at Sakura's. I sighed and padded silently out the door, jumped off the balcony, got a few more bruises jumping the fence and headed for Sakura's.

This was sure going to be interesting. Sakura's place was the smallest when compared to Tomoyo's and Eriol's which meant it would be that much harder to hide a giant brown wolf. And then there was Kero. 

And Touya. 

It didn't matter that he didn't live there anymore, that man had the uncanny ability to pop out of nowhere at any given time and jump to whatever conclusion seems right at the time. And of course, throwing Tomoyo into the occasion really livens' things up. I envisioned that it would be something like throwing a bucket of fish guts into a tank full of ravenous sharks. 

It was fairly late in the night by the time I reached Sakura's house but despite this there was still a light on in one of the rooms. Apparently she had moved into Touya's old room when he moved out, probably because it was bigger, but you could tell by the cheerful curtains and the hint of lilac paint that she had changed it to suit her tastes. I glanced around and considered my options. There wasn't any handy balcony for me to get on and the window was closed, so yelling wasn't really an option unless I wanted to wake up the whole neighborhood. I trotted around the yard until I spotted a few lose branches on the ground.

"Hmmmm…"

~~~~~~

****

Tomoyo's POV

Sakura and I were halfway through the third movie in what was planned to be an all night movie marathon when something hit the window. I glanced at the window, then turned to Sakura, who had paused halfway through eating a hand full of popcorn. "Did you hear that?"

She nodded, causing more than a few pieces of popcorn to fall and replied. "Yeah, I did…I think something hit the window. It was probably a bug or something." Turning her attention back to the screen, she grabbed another handful and mumbled. "I see heaps around this time of year."

"Oh, okay then." I turned back to the movie then made a grab for the bowl. "Hey, leave some for me, you guts." She stuck her tongue out at me, but gave up the bowl none the less, before turning her attention back to the movie.

…

…_tap_…

…

…_tap_…

I glanced at the window slightly irritated, then paused and blinked when I finally saw one of the 'bugs' hit the window.

"Uhh Sakura…"

"mmm?"

"Are those bugs you mentioned sort of brown…long and noticeably stick-like?"

Barely dragging her eyes from the screen she mumbled, "No…I meant bugs as in beetles…" She turned to me, looking slightly confused. "Why?" 

Another stick hit the window but this time it was followed by a barely audible voice muttering, 'Oh come _on_, I know you're awake…"

We both looked at each other. 

"Was it just me, or did that sound just like-"

"-Syaoran"

Sakura jumped up from the bed and went over to the window, popcorn raining from the various folds in her pajamas. She opened the window and leaned out. "Syoa-what the-why are you…_Syaoran?!?"_

I couldn't see past her, but I overheard Syaoran respond somewhat irritably, "Yes it's me, Sakura! Just keep it down! I've already had the park ranger called on me, I don't need anyone else!"

I frowned. Something was obviously going on. I hated being left out of anything tape worthy. 

Sakura meanwhile, was trying to sort things out. "Look, just meet me at the front door okay? I'll let you in there." Not waiting for an answer, she closed the window as quietly as possible and crept towards the door. I was going to suggest she used the Silent or something, but thought better of it. Kero always got so antsy whenever she used the cards for something trivial. Not that he was anywhere nearby. He had gotten sick of watching all our movies and had gone to watch something else with Sakura's Dad. Last time we checked Kero had fallen asleep on the couch and Sakura's Dad had thought it best to leave him because he didn't want to disturb him. I shook my head and headed for the stairs, not forgetting to grab my camera from my bag as I went past. 

By the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs, Sakura had already let Syaoran inside and was ushering him upstairs, so I turned around and went back up. But not before giving Syaoran a strange look and quietly saying; not that I'm usually one who often states the plainly obvious, "Err, weren't you uhhh _human_ last time we saw you?" 

Sakura put a finger to her lips as she pushed us past her father's room as Syaoran whispered in a tone that did little to mask his anger. "Yes, but it seems your little boyfriend decided to withhold a little bit of information regarding full moons and how they affect me." I tried to hide a grin as we were ushered into Sakura's bedroom and the door was closed behind us. "Oh…_that_." 

He gave me a very dirty look.

Sakura bounced onto her bed. "Why _are_ you a wolf again Syaoran anyway…?"

He shrugged and sat comfortably on the floor. "I'm not sure. I spent some time with Master Felix and I learnt to control it."

"What…you mean you can change at will?" She frowned. "I thought you said it hurt to change…so why would you want to do that at will if it hurts?"

"For some reason it doesn't hurt anymore…There's just this flash of green, then a flash of pink then I change…"

I looked at Syaoran. "A flash of pink?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I think it might have something to do with why I don't feel pain…

I rubbed my chin. "A flash of pink…hey Sakura, weren't you telling me you were feeling a little weird lately?"

"Yeeaahh…what does that have to do with anything?"

I shrugged. "Well, he says there's a flash of pink and _you_ say you're aura is doing crazy things recently…maybe they're related…"

"Are you saying that I'm the reason he doesn't feel pain when changing anymore…"

"Well, you didn't leave that weird scar on him when you where healing him before…I just think it might just be more than a coincidence…"

"I haven't been making you feel faint have I?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's nothing drastic, I just notice it a dip in my magic a little, that's all. Anyway, why can't you change back now?" 

"There's something about the full moon that stops me…well, first it changes me to a wolf…then it stops me from being able to change back. It's strange… I hit a…a sort of wall I suppose."

"Does this mean you won't be able to change back until morning…or until the full moon cycle is over…"

He shrugged his furry shoulders. "I'm not sure…I suppose there's really only one way to find out…"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Well, until then, I guess you'd better stay here."

"Or you can stay at my place, it might be easier that way to hide you then, but it's up to you Syaoran…" I think I might have shown a few too many teeth in my smile, because Syaoran had a slightly frightened look on his face. "Uhh, no, I really just need someone to let me in my apartment."

"And if we do that, you won't be able to feed yourself or do anything like that. Most things aren't made to be operated by paw you know."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"Look Syaoran, it will be less trouble if you stay here."

Not really that surprising, Syaoran gave up with not much of a fight. He settled on the floor between the mattress I was sleeping on for the night and Sakura's bed as Sakura grabbed the remote. "Hmm, my boyfriend is a shape shifting sorcerer…does anyone else fell like we're living an episode of 'Passions'?"

I replied brightly, "Or an episode of Jerry Springer!"

Syaoran was not amused.

Later the next day, when we had finally woken up from our all-nighter, we stumbled down the stairs to get some food, only to bump into Sakura's Dad as he came home from work. Unfortunately we remembered too late that one member of our party wasn't quite human. 

"Sakura…why is there a dog following you…and why is it eating pancakes?"

Sakura looked from me, to Syaoran, then back to her father. "Ahh…well…it's like this…"

And she explained everything. 

Her father looked a little frazzled by it all at the end of the explanation. He needed to sit down and have a strong cup of coffee. "I'm sorry I lied to you Daddy, it just seemed easier to explain about a summer house than another world…you're not angry are you?"

"What? No, of course not…you had your reasons…" He took another sip of his coffee and glanced down at Syaoran. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need, Syaoran."

"Oh, umm thank you very much, sir." 

~~~~~~~

****

Sakura's POV:

Dad took the whole thing extremely well, but he still seemed a bit frazzled. Despite all that's happened, I think he's still getting to grips with the idea that I can do magic, and the stuffed animal I had for so long is actually my guardian. 

Unfortunately Touya wasn't so understanding.

Syaoran and I were going for a walk…well, technically I was taking _Syaoran_ for a walk because the laws of the neighborhood said all dogs must be on a lead (needless to say, Syaroan wasn't very happy about that) when we bumped into Touya as we were leaving the house.

I got a better grip on the leash as I heard a small warning growl come form Syaoran, and smiled up at Touya. "Touya! What a surprise! Um, I'll just be going now, see you later!" I pushed past him out the door but only managed to go a step out the door when Touya spoke up. "Wait a minute, Sakura."

I froze and turned around, trying to make my face look innocent. Touya was looking at Syaoran with a stern but slightly confused expression. "What's up with Lassie?"

"Uhh, well _actually_-"

"That's a pretty big dog you've got there, Sakura…" He screwed his nose up and continued. "Pretty ugly too…what breed is it?"

I tried to step in front of Syaroan so Touya couldn't see the glare he was shooting him and got a better grip on the leash. "Uh well…you know, bit of this bit of that…"

"It's a mongrel?"

"Uhh…yeah! A mongrel…" The startled 'WHA-!' from Syaoran quickly changed into something of a doggish whimper as I tugged on the leash harshly and quickly shot Syaoran a warning look. I looked back at Touya and smiled. "That's it…it uhh, followed me home and Dad said I could look after it until we find it a new home…"

Touya still looked suspicious. "What's its' name?"

I was trying to think of a suitable name but figured Touya had a knack for finding things out in the end, so it would probably be better the less lies I spun, so I sighed and said. "Um, well, Syaoran actually."

That didn't go down to well…

"YOU NAMED IT AFTER _THE BRAT_?!?"

I toyed with the leash and said somewhat sheepishly, "Actually…it _is_ the brat…"

Syaoran looked insulted "Sakura!"

"IT CAN TALK?!?"

"_Hello, _didn't you hear me? I said _it is the brat_…as in this is Syaoran…as in the guy you've stubbornly held a grudge against ever since you two met." I tugged on the leash and smiled. "Say hello, Syaoran."

He grimaced and, not bothering to look at Touya, waved a paw and said in a completely unenthusiastic voice. "Hi…"

Touya was starting to get extremely red in the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?"

So I sighed and explained again… "And we were just going for a walk when you showed up and started making trouble. Now, if that is all, we'd like to start our walk so we can be back in time for dinner."

I tried to get past, but only managed the doorway when Touya snatched the leash out of my hand, almost choking Syaroan in the process. "Oh no you don't, I'm not having you out on those streets alone with this…this…_freak_. Who knows _what_ he'd do."

I snatched the leash back. "Oh stop being so overprotective, you know very well that I can take care of myself, and even if there is anything that I can't handle, then Syaoran is probably the best person to be with!"

Touay snatched the leash back. "Oh _really, _did _he_ tell you that?"

I grabbed for the leash again. "Oh, grow up Touya, I'd have thought that someone at your age would have more sense. I am perfectly capable to make my own decisions"

And he grabbed the leash... "Maybe, but I'm old enough to know that people _your_ age are prone to making decisions that are entirely _wrong."_

"Oh that's rich…"

~~~~~

****

Syaoran's POV

I cringed when the collar bit into my neck again as Sakura snatched back the leash. It was hard to actually tell what either of them was saying. They were yelling at each other pretty much simultaneously but apparently they could understand each other. I had tried butting in before when it felt like my head was going to be tugged off but they both just turned to me red faced and yelled 'STAY OUT OF THIS!" before turning back to each other even more red faced and continuing the yelling.

I sighed and was about to try and make myself comfortable when Sakura's father slipped by the squabbling siblings and took the end of the leash without either of them realizing it. He smiled at me and walked out the door. I gratefully followed. 

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave those two alone? I mean, no offense to your daughter, sir…but she can be pretty-err-inventive with those cards of hers…"

Fujitaka smiled as he walked. "Yes, I know, the last time she got mad with Touya he had to wear a hat for a week because she made his hair rainbow coloured. And permed."

"She did?!"

He nodded, still smiling. "Kero thought it was pretty funny, even if he keeps telling her not to use the cards for trivial matters." By this time we had made it to the park, and Fujitaka went over to a bench and sat down. "They will be okay, It's usually best for them to let it out of their systems. I also figured that you would like to keep your head attached too." 

"Yeah…uhh…thanks for that."

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about though, Syaoran."

I blinked and tried not to look too worried. "Uhh…okay…about what?"

He leaned back on the bench and looked out at the children playing on the other side of the lake. "I only found out about the cards and magic a few years ago, but by then it was all over. She had already faced all the tests. Had changed them into something that was hers. It frightened me a little to think that she was playing around with something that was so dangerous[,] but I have faith in her. She is strong and she can look after herself. But what I find most frightening is the fact that she did all this when she was so _young_. Tomoyo has shown me some of those tapes." He gave me a sidelong glance at this point and I began to have a sinking feeling. I started to regret even more, if that was possible, how I had treated her when we first met. "Anything could have happened to her. On any of those tapes I watched something could have gone wrong and she could have been hurt or worse. But there was always someone there to help her. Whether it was Tomoyo, Kero…or you." he smiled at me again and continued. "I am deeply grateful for you, Syaoran. You protected my daughter when I couldn't and for that I thank you. Touya is too, but I don't think he will ever come out and say it. It is reassuring to know that she has someone like you who will always be around to look after her. I just want you to know that you are always welcome to our home, and are welcome to visit whenever you like. It makes Sakura so happy whenever you're around." 

I was stunned, to put it lightly, and some of that must have leaked into my expression because he smiled again and stood up. "Come on, I think they should have cooled down by now. They will probably be wondering where we are."

When we got back the both of them where preparing dinner quite cooperatively even though their faces were both still quite red. I was silent for the meal; I didn't even complain about the fact that I had to eat out of a bowl that said 'Fido' (it's a bit hard to eat food with a snout without leaving a big mess, so I suppose it's justified…even if Kero did keep snickering at me from the table). It wasn't until later that night, when Sakura had turned off the light and had gotten herself comfortable in her bed, (I was curled up on the duvet at her feet) when she spoke up. "So…what did my Dad want talk to you about today?"

"Oh…just…stuff…"

Even in the darkness, I could still see her eyebrow rise. "Oh really…'just stuff' huh…?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah…just stuff…"

"He wasn't doing the birds and the bees talk was he? Because I will be mortified beyond belief if he was."

I started to chuckle quietly. "No! Don't worry, he wasn't. I think you'd be able to tell if he had. I would probably be hiding under a table if it had been that."

"Good point…But really, what did he want to tell you?"

I sighed and said after a bit of a pause. "He was…he was just…thanking me for helping you with the cards…and for protecting you all those times…when he couldn't…" I could see her propped up on her elbow watching me. "And he said that I was always welcome here and that I should visit more often because it…makes you happy…" The last bit was quiet but she must have heard because I was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug. She giggled and replied in a muffled voice "Now all we have to do is get through to Touya and you're practically part of the family!"

"Hmm, I think Hell would have to freeze over first before that happens."

"What…the Touya accepting you bit or becoming a part of the family bit…?"

I couldn't help but blush even though you couldn't see it. "Uhhhh…the uhh the uhh…errr Touya bit…"

She giggled and tightened the hug quickly before crawling back under the bedsheets. "Goodnight, Syaoran."

"Goodnight, Sakura…sweet dreams…"

~~~~~~

****

3rd person POV: Morning after the last night of the full moon…

Sakura mumbled something inaudible in her sleep and tried to roll over only to find that she was unable to do so. Blinking open her eyes, she looked at her feet in what she deducted was the source of her problem. Instead of showing surprise, she raised an eyebrow in a look that was nothing short of dry. 

"Syoaran…"

…No response…

"Syaoran"

…Still no response…

She tried wiggling her foot. "Hey Syaoran, wake up…"

He stirred, but didn't wake up fully and mumbled something that can probably only be translated as 'nyum ma meerm'.

She shook her head and tried again. "Syaoran…hey Syaoran…you're hugging my foot…"

"nyum nyum nyum"

She sighed and picked up a slipper from the floor and threw it at him. It hit him on the forehead, but failed to drag him from the land of nod. 

"Syaoran…"

"…Nyyeeeh?"

"You're human"

"nmmm…"

She sighed again, then counted quietly, "three…two…one-"

"-WHAT?!"

Startled, fully awake and thankfully this time fully dressed, Syaoran jumped up and fell off the bed with a thud. "Ow…"

Sakura leaned over the edge of the bed and rested her head on her hand. "Well, at least we know now how long you're stuck as a wolf!"

He rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair. "You mean this is going to happen every month?"

She smiled (somewhat wickedly) and nodded.

Syaoran sighed and sat up but was thrown back onto his back by an over-enthusiastic hug from Sakura. "It's so good to have you back to normal, Syaoran!"

He smiled as he looked down at the girl attached to his neck and ran a hand threw her messy hair before giving her a good-morning kiss.

~~~~~**meanwhile, elsewhere in the world, in a dark room, where four dark figures sit watching a not-quite-so-dark table of moving pictures**…~~~~

"Oh, isn't that sweet…"

"Yes, we will let Xiao Lang have his fun for now…but when the time is right, we must have him lure the cardmistress here so that she can easily be done away with and the cards will finally be mine! MWAAA-HAA-HAA-HAA!!" The other elders, with the exception of Crum Pe who laughed a bit, but somewhat nervously, stayed silent. 

"Why did you not join me? Do you not want this clan to be all-powerful? You must realize that those cards are important to the clan. We must regain possession of them!"

Wa Tei drew in a breath and took his attention away from the tabletop. "It's just…she's such a sweet girl…do we really have to…uhhh, as you put it, 'do away with her'? There are other…less…murderous ways of getting the cards you know…"

"…Other ways?"

The other three nodded slowly.

"You mean I can't have her assassinated but make it look like an accident?"

If you could have seen the other elders expressions under the hoods, you would have been able to see the grimaces each of them had on their faces.

"What about have her sent to a lost temple in a far away jungle without any hope of anyone finding her or her finding a way out?"

Elder Wa Tei shook his head. "There _are_ other ways…"

"Such as?"

The other three looked at each other, but it was Elder Shi Yar who spoke up. "Well, it is clear to many, and you can ask Yelan's daughters, or her in fact, that Xiao Lang is quite taken with the card mistress." He waved a hand over the picture table, which was currently showing the objects of discussion sitting on the couch together eating breakfast. "It just seems to make more sense if we attain ownership of the cards…by allowing the mistress and the future leader to…uhhh…marry, perhaps?"

The grand elder was silent for a moment, then said in a slightly hopeful voice. "So…what you're saying is…that Xiao Lang leads her into a false sense of security then when the opportunity presents itself, have her done away with?"

There was a collective thought from the other three elders…

__

Idiot…

"We were thinking more that she marries into the clan, and because of Xiao Lang's responsibilities as leader, she comes to live here…that way no one will have to be assassinated and we still in a way have possession of the cards…"

"No…assassinations?"

"No assassinations."

"But, how will people be aware of our power, how will they respect us if we do not instill fear in there hearts, or at least give their children nightmares for a while?"

"…You give children nightmares?"

"People don't have to fear us to respect us…"

"But…how will we get people to obey us if there is no fear?"

"We have lots of money and we can always walk around and make a show of doing menial tasks with our magic. That always makes people impressed."

"I see, well, we shall bring the card mistress's father here. The marriage shall be arranged by the end of the month."

"Uhhh…actually, I think it's best that we just…let nature take it's course…"

"…but why?"

Elder Shi Yar nodded at the picture table, which was showing Xiao Lang and Sakura having a tickle fight. Sakura, who seemed to be finding it hard to breathe from all the giggling, was almost falling off the couch trying to get away from Xiao Lang, while at the same time trying to bat his hand away. Xiao Lang was just grinning and refused to relent.

Grand Elder crossed his arms and the others _swore_ that he was pouting. "So, I can't manipulate people now..? How can you be so sure that things will turn out like we want them too?"

"Oh, I can just tell. Just have a little faith, Grand Elder"

"…Can't I manipulate them just a little?"

"No."

"You know, there was a time when the Grand Elder made all the decisions around here…"

"Oh, don't be such a big baby, you know this is for the best. At least we won't get criminal records this way!"

"Huh! We control the police!"

"Really? Well, that's handy…I've got a whole stack of parking fines I need taken care off…"

"Hey, does this table get cable?…Hey! That rhymed! Table cable…hahahaha!!"

Grand Elder rubbed his temples as the other three started to drivel on about things that he found awfully trivial. _Young people…bah…what do they know. But suppose they have a point…yes, I will let Xiao Lang marry this Sakura girl…then maybe everyone will start treating me with some respect. The title 'Grand Elder' doesn't carry enough merit anymore. **Sigh** _

The Grand Elder sighed outwardly this time and looked at the table top for a second before waving a hand over the top of it. It showed Sakura and Xiao Lang sitting on the couch, looking at each other in a gaze that was nothing short of loving as the table top went black… 

~~~~~~~

The orange-haired fairy known to many as Feyfox snapped the large leather bound book shut with a thud, sending clouds of dust into the air. FeyFox blinked, coughed, eyed the publication date and wondered briefly why all 'end-of-story' book closings had to include dust regardless of the actual book age and smiled to the various people gathered around. "And so the handsome demi-wolf and the beautiful Cherry Blossom lived happily ever after in the magical apartment where the little boy in fire-engine pajamas cleaned toilets and did all the menial chores. So! As a special treat for all you super wonderful listeners, I'm selling copies of the story on DVD and video for only $24.99!! That's right, get your copy now while stocks last! The DVD contains extras like outtakes! Watch as Syoaran messes up his transformations and grows various body parts in the wrong places! Hours of laughs as they mess up there lines. Who knew Tomoyo knew so many curse words which all mean 'bottom'! Click on the picture of a treble Clef for the special 'sing-along-with-Sakura' as she belts out such favorites as 'He's got hair in all the wrong places' and 'Werewolf boogy'. That's right folks, only $24.99! Get 'em while they're magical! While stocks las-err hello Syaoran…"

"grrrrrrrrrrr…"

~~~~various noises indicating a struggle~~~

"Ha ha ha, oh look Syaoran is pretending to maul my arm off!! Which reminds me of another extra on the D-_OWOWOW_ …ha ha ha…umm are fingers supposed to go that colour?"

~~~~more thumping and other such noises~~~

Feyfox dragged herself back to the book and picked something white that had fallen onto the cover. "Uhh…looks like I lost one of my teeth…hehehe." FeyFox pauses and looks around nervous. "Rememberbuyyuorcopytodayatthelowlowpriceofjust$24.99!" Screams and dodges the wolf that comes bolting from the shadows. "DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE SPECIAL HIDDEN FEATURETTE! 'SAKURA AND THE BIG BAD-TEMPERED WOLF' Final big adventure? Or just the beginning! Watch and see-AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGgghhhh…" Gurgles fade out as the scene fades out…

~~~~~

The End…

Or is it…?

It is actually. Well for the moment anyhow. I really haven't considered doing a sequel for this one at all. I thought I'd just leave it to your imaginations…or if someone wants to go ahead and do a sequel themselves, then by all means go ahead. As long as you tell me about it of course ^-^

Well, tis been fun, I'd just like to take the chance to once more thank all my wonderful reviewers, especially to those that have stuck by my 'story/chapter drought that seems to have occurred lately. But anyway, a big huge jiggling TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKK YYYYYOOOOOUUUU!! to all of you. Go on, you all deserve a pat on the back, or at least a box of choccies for your troubles ^-^ . And lastly but certainly not least a bbbbiiiigggg glittery THANK YOU!! to bunni, my editor who was nice enough to point out all the little errors…as she put it, she went a little comma-crazy. I don't like commas that much. It's that shifty little kick at the start….yeah that's right, I'm watching you commas… (This episode has been duly noted by stardragons psychiatrists. Her medication will be immediately increased to try and stifle this problem of escalating insanity.)

Okays!! Thanks once again to everyone and ciao (that's 'bye' in Italian, as far as I'm aware {for the person who asked, sorry I can't remember who and I couldn't find the e-mail review thingy. My inbox is somewhat like my bedroom 95% of the time…that is, a big fat mess})till the next fun-filled StarDragon authored story (which, knowing me, won't be out until, like Christmas or something…)

BBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!!! 


End file.
